


Blood Red Love

by SilverDaye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Romance, Anidala, Dark Padmé Amidala, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Romance, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, Vaderdala - Freeform, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/SilverDaye
Summary: In Victorian England, Anakin Skywalker is part of the Holy Jedi Order that works to exterminate vampires. But whenever he has a break from missions, he sneaks away to spend time with his lover, Marchioness Padme Naberrie. However, Anakin doesn't know his lover is also a vampire who is on orders from Darth Sidious to seduce him to the Dark Side.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 169
Kudos: 244
Collections: 2019 Star Wars Secret Santa





	1. The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissChrisDaae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/gifts).



> This was done for a Star Wars FanFic Secret Santa I hosted that I advertised on my discord channel for Star War Fan Fic writers and readers as well as on my tumblr. So this fic is gifted to [MissChrisDaae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae). If you are a fan of Anidala / Vaderdala, I highly recommend checking out her stuff.
> 
> Rated M for some sexy (but not explicit) times and some violence.

Leaves under Anakin's boot crunched loudly. An early frost had come in and cast everything in a layer of thin ice. It created a stillness and silence to the woods, but it trumpeted his every move. Not that it mattered. He knew his prey was already here; His prey knew he was here. All that was left was to lure them out.

There was a rustle of leaves and a soft crunch of frost. Barely audible, but Anakin caught it. He turned just in time as a figure dropped down on him. He jumped to the side and swung out his hand that was holding the small bottle of holy water. The water splashed across the figure's face. Instantly, the water started to sizzle and sear the pale skin. The figure dropped to their knees and clawed at their skin. The screams filled the dark woods.

Anakin wasted no more time. He pulled out his holy sword. The blue crystal blade shone a bright blue. He stabbed it into the chest of the vampire. The eyes bulged out as the screaming stopped. There was a gurgling sound followed by the sound of burning paper. The vampire disintegrated into a pile of ashes. Holy blades were made from kyber crystals, which were able to store the light and power of the sun. The sun which killed vampires instantly.

Anakin spun around. He held his sword up as his eyes scanned the dark trees. There were still two more vampires out there. He could feel their eyes on him. A brush of air against his face gave their attack away. They had come at him at the same time in an attempt to overpower him. One managed to rake their long claw-like nails across his arm and shoulder as he dodged the fatal attack to his neck from the other.

He rolled on the cold hard ground and jumped back up. He swung his blade forward right as one of them lashed out. They screamed as their arm fell to the ground and instantly turned into ash. The second one came in undeterred. Anakin ducked and avoided their deadly nails. He slammed his elbow into the chin of the bloodsucker. They tumbled over, and Anakin wasted no time in stabbing his sword into their back. In seconds, they were a pile of ash.

The pain that seared across his back caused him to gasp and stagger forward. He stirred up the human-shaped pile of ash. He spun and barely managed to avoid a second attack by the one-arm vampire.

"Die!" it screamed as it slashed at him.

The injury to his back had slowed him. He had managed to evade a blow to the stomach, but the nails sliced through his side. He was getting weak, but he managed to jab his sword directly into the face of the vampire. As the ash fell to the ground, he leaned over and took several deep breaths.

It was done. His job was done. These three were the last members of the local coven. He could finally return to the Order's headquarters. He could go home.

* * *

There was still some light left in the sky as he snuck through the gate and across the dark garden. The sounds of busy London, the clopping of hooves, the rolling of carriages, and the distant murmur of shouts and conversations, hid any noise he made. The gate key with the white ribbon tied to it was still in his hand as he looked up at the warm lights in the windows. He stopped at the garden door, knocked and waited. He heard the locks being undone. Then the door opened an inch and a woman peered out.

"It's me," he said.

There was a soft gasp and the door swung open.

"Mr. Skywalker," the servant woman said. "My lady will be so glad to see you."

"Good evening, Ms. Karté," he said as nodded and walked in.

He paused to pull off his boots and hang his coat by the door. He felt awkward keeping his sword still attached, but he couldn't leave it unattended. Even here. Karté escorted him up a flight of stairs. As they entered the hall, Anakin stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and looked at him. He put a finger to his mouth in a sign of silence, smiled, and then nodded to the open door. Karté got the message. She smiled, nodded, and turned to go back downstairs. He continued alone.

He paused in the doorway of the drawing room. Padmé sat on a couch near the fire reading from a book. Her hair hung in loose curls. She was wearing a green dressing robe with fine details of embroidered branches, leaves, and flowers. Some of the finer details were accented in beads that caught the light and glittered.

He couldn't help but lean against the door jamb and smile. He wasn't even sure how long he stood there simply watching her before she finally looked up. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him. Her book was instantly cast aside as she rose and hurried across the room with her arms open wide. He grew impatient, rushed across the room, and met her halfway.

"Anakin," she said as she buried her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Her arms tightened around him. He buried his face into her soft silky curls.

"Padmé," he murmured.

They held each other for a long moment before she finally loosened her hold and leaned back. She rested a hand against his face.

"You look tired," she said.

"I am. I had to rush to catch the first train to London, but it was worth it. The Order isn't expecting me back until tomorrow. Tonight I'm all yours," he said.

Her smile grew and she leaned in. It was a moment he had dreamt about on that long cold train ride. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. A wave of relief and joy spread through him. Her hands cupped his face as her lips parted for him. He eagerly explored her mouth as she did his.

"Oh!" a soft voice said.

Padmé and Anakin instantly parted. Their cheeks both burning bright red. Moteé and Ellé stood in the doorway. They were the youngest of Padmé's maids. The first holding a large white ceramic tub filled with steaming water; the second holding a large tray of clean towels and soap. Their cheeks were also red.

"Forgive us, my lady," Moteé said with a small bow. "We thought you might want these."

"Of- of course," Padmé said. "Please set them next to the fire."

The girls hurried past them and placed their items down. Moteé paused as she reached Padmé on her trip back. "Eirtaé is warming up some food," she said softly. "And Saché is preparing some tea."

"Thank you," Padmé said. "Shut the door on your way out, and have the food left at the door when it's ready."

"Of course, my lady. Will you be needing anything else?" Moteé's eyes flashed to Anakin.

"No."

"Have a good night, my lady."

There was a soft giggle from the girls as the door finally closed. It didn't take long to get Anakin undressed. His holy sword leaned against the sofa as he sat on a small stool near the fire. Padmé washed his back with the warm water from the tub. Anakin winced when she brushed against the still fresh cuts from the vampire hunt a few nights ago.

"How many were there?" she asked.

"Three," he said. "But I handled it. I always do."

He heard her pick up a small jar and unscrewed the lid. She gently rubbed the ointment on his cuts in small circles. He hissed.

"Stop squirming," she said. "This will make it heal faster."

Once he was cleaned, he slipped into a silk dressing robe Padmé kept just for him. She brought in the tray of food and tea the maids had left. The two sat next to each other as they enjoyed a late meal. Her hand laced through his damp wavy hair.

"How long will you be in London?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll find out tomorrow if the Order has another mission lined up for me," he replied between bites of a buttered piece of bread.

She sighed and leaned against him. She pulled down his robe so his shoulder was exposed and kissed it.

"I always worry about you," she said. "Whenever I ask about you, the Order tells me nothing. Sometimes I'm able to invite Ahsoka or Obi-Wan to tea and they'll tell me bits and pieces. But, oh Anakin, I worry so much that one day you simply won't come back and they'll never tell me."

He turned and wrapped his arm around her. With his other hand, he cupped her face. She leaned heavily into it. Her large brown eyes stared up at him.

"I will always come back," he said. "I promise."

He closed the distance between them and once again his lips met hers. He sighed as he opened his mouth so he could lick at her plump pink lips. Her arms wrapped around him and she held him tightly while they kissed. Her lips had opened for him. His hands were sliding through her hair, and he was starting to warm up. First his cheeks, then his mouth, and now there was a burning growing deep and low inside of him.

He moaned as his hands slid down her neck to her shoulders. "I think it's your turn to get undressed," he said huskily.

She answered him by pressing her lips harder against his. Their lips barely left each other as they worked to free her from the dressing robe, gown, and undergarments. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist and his hands gripped her wonderful rear. She arched her back, which caused her body to press against his. He was already fully turned on, and her body grinding against him was driving him wild.

Slowly he lifted her up and slid off the couch. He carefully made his way across the drawing room to the door that led to her boudoir. He walked across the boudoir and placed her on the bed. Her hands slid down to his manhood. He groaned as her cold silky hands touched him. It took a lot of effort to pull away from her hands.

"Mmmm," she whined. Her hands grabbed on to his arms and tried to pull him down on to the bed. Down on to her. But he let himself slip away.

She gave him a teasing pout; he only smiled at her. She spread her legs out wide and arched her back, fully displaying her amazing body.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"Don't just tell me," she said. "Show me."

He grabbed her knees and bent forward. He kissed the inside of her thigh. She squirmed, but he didn't stop. He left a trail of kisses up along her thigh until he reached the middle.

"Anakin," she pleaded.

He chuckled as he pushed his face forward and started to please her.

* * *

Anakin pulled his jacket on. He had lost his hat during his last mission. He'd need to get a new one. He looked over at Padmé. She was leaning against a wall watching him. She was only wearing her dressing gown. He knew there was nothing underneath. She had wanted him to stay and eat breakfast, but he had to get to the Order before they grew suspicious of where he was.

He stepped forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll come whenever I can sneak away," he said. He turned away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Anakin," she said. He looked back at her. "I love you."

He froze. He knew that, but when had she ever said it like this? In such a bold declaration outside of the privacy of her bedroom?

"I love you, too," he replied. It felt stiff and lacking.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this," she said. "All this sneaking around."

He wrapped her up in his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What would you have me do?" he asked softly.

"Have you ever considered leaving the Order?" She looked up at him. Her eyes were so large and round. "You could stay here. Every night."

"I'm sure that would cause some rumors."

"Not if we got married," she said.

"And you think Duke Palpatine would allow you to marry such a man?" he asked. "Padmé, the Order is all I have. I don't have money or land or a title."

"I already have all of that," she said. "I don't need more. But I do want you."

His heart was pounding in his ears. He was torn. He wanted to be with her. He loved the idea of them getting married, but . . . But he couldn't be in the Order and be married. The holy knights of the Order were banned from marrying. They had given a sacred oath to God. They were to serve Him in all his glory. To do His work by destroying vampires. Only if he left the Order could he marry her.

"Think about it," she said. "You don't have to reach a conclusion. Not yet." She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Come back."

"I always do," he said. He gave her a quick squeeze before he finally let her go.

He slipped out of the back door, walked across the garden, and used the key to go out the back gate. The city of London was a blur around him as he made his way to the Order's headquarters. He kept thinking of Padmé and her proposition. She wanted to marry him! To be with him! And he wanted the same. He wanted to marry her and be with her . . .

But he also wanted to be a part of the Order. He wanted to serve God and do good. And he really wanted to rid the world of vampires. He had grown up on a blood farm. Nothing more than cattle used to harvest blood for those infernal leeches. Those monsters had killed his mother. She had finally gotten free of the farm. Had married. Had a life. Then she was snatched away by the Tusken Raider Clan and slowly draining of everything she had for over a month. He found her in her last moments. He still recalled seeing her thin and pale form.

He shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't need to dwell on that or on how he had murdered the entire village in his grief and rage. Not just the vampires and their families, but also the dying cattle and the human servants. It was his darkest moment.

And Padmé had been there. She hadn't gone with him to the village, but she was waiting at the Lars farm for him. He had been assigned to be her bodyguard as vampire assassins were targeting her due to her support of the church and the Order. She had taken him into her arms as he grieved and confessed his sins. And like a priest, she had forgiven him.

Chanting brought him out of his thoughts. He was approaching St. Paul's Cathedral. There was a group on the side of the road handing out flyers and shouting about the evils of vampires.

"Don't give in to their sinful and deceitful ways!" one man shouted.

"Beware of exposing your neck!"

"Wear a high and proper collar!"

Anakin ignored them as he walked on. He crossed the street at the cathedral and then turned down a narrow alleyway. He walked down a few steps to a door that receded into the building. It was a large metal door with no door handle on the outside. Anakin knocked and waited.

"State your business!" a muffled voice shouted from the other end.

"Fives? Is that you on door duty? It's me, Skywalker."

The door swung open.

"Skywalker!" a young man shouted. His arms were out wide as Anakin stepped forward and the two shared a brief hug. The guard patted Anakin on the back. "Thought we'd have to send a body retrieval team after you."

Fives was part of an experiment done by the Catholic Church. They were trying to make a holy army to rival that of the Crusades. But this time it wasn't to reclaim the holy land, though Anakin suspected they may eventually try to do that. Right now they were raging a war on vampires, which outnumbered the Holy Order's knights. There were strict guidelines on who could become a knight. They had to have a strong connection with God, and through Him, they were able to feel the world around them. They called it the Force.

Anakin wasn't completely sure of the details, but he knew the church had tried to force God's blessings to make more knights. This obviously didn't work. So if they couldn't get more knights, they focused on making an army for the knights to command. They experimented with maturity rates and had some secret scientific formula that allowed a baby to be a full-grown man in ten years.

Fives was one of those experiments. One of the Order's soldiers. These soldiers weren't even given names. Instead, they were given numbers to be identified by, though many of the soldiers picked nicknames for themselves such as Fives.

Anakin left Fives at the door and continued down the thin hallway. It led down a few flights of stairs. It had grown colder the lower he went, but Anakin was used to it. He had lived in the underground Temple since he was nine. As he neared the entrance, he glanced at the walls, which were covered in murals. It was a recording of the Order's history and their fight against the vampires. His eyes skimmed over most of them except for the very last one.

It was brighter, fresher, newer. It showed the current vampire lords. Many of which Anakin had encountered, but had yet to slay. There was Darth Tyrannus, who was once a human named Count Dooku. There were the demon brothers Darth Maul and Savage with their red and yellow skin tattooed in black tribal patterns. The monstrous hellspawn Grevious. He scowled as he saw the painting of Ventress, a she-witch who had given Anakin the scar next to his right eye.

He paused as he came to a figure completely covered in a black cloak. Nothing was seen of the figure underneath, only two yellow glowing eyes peered out from under the dark hood. Darth Sidious. He was the leader of the vampires. The one who had started this war. Anakin slammed his fist against the painting. One day Anakin would be the one to kill him.

Before he moved on, he glanced at the figure standing to the right of Sidious. It was a woman with a perfectly white face. Her top lip had been painted red with only a strip in the middle of her lower lip. There were two red dots on her cheeks. She wore an elaborate gold headpiece that came off her head in three pieces. Her dark brown hair was wrapped through the headpiece and wrapped around her head as if in some mockery of a halo. As if she was an angel. She was dressed in a bright crimson red with black fur trim and a sash down the middle with gold demonic symbols embroidered on it.

There wasn't much known about Lady Amidala. She was high up in the vampire hierarchy, higher than Ventress. But was she higher than Dooku, who was Sidious' right-hand man and second in command? The Order didn't know. Sightings of her were very rare, but the vampires adored her. She was like their Holy Mother Mary, an icon they could worship.

Anakin, disgusted, huffed and moved on. Finally, he reached another door. Two guards stood outside. They were the same type of soldier as Fives. The experiment soldiers all looked alike. Tan skin, black hair, and similar large builds.

"Boil. Waxer," Anakin said nodding his head to both guards.

"Skywalker. Welcome home," Boil said as he knocked on the large door.

It swung open and Anakin walked into the underground temple and headquarters of the Holy Jedi Knight Order.

* * *

The carriage came to a stop, and the door opened. Padmé accepted the coachman's hand as she stepped out. She wore a fine dark purple dress with a high collar. White lace draped down her chest from a large gold and amethyst brooch. White lace also decorated the cuffs of her sleeves. She wore white gloves and a white hat that had purple silk flowers and a large white feather.

A large city manor stood before her. The windows were all aglow against the twilight purple sky. She made her way up the steps and through the already open door. She handed her hat to a servant and then made her way to the library.

"Marchioness Naberrie," a servant announced her.

"Duke Palpatine," Padmé said with a small curtsy.

"Padmé, my dear, please come in," the duke said from behind a large desk. "No need for such formalities between us."

She gave him a soft smile as she crossed the room and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I've heard Skywalker has returned," he said.

She nodded. "He came to see me last night."

Palpatine smiled. "Good. Good."

A servant entered the room holding a silver tray with two wine glasses filled with red liquid. They handed a glass to Padmé and Palpatine before retreating once again.

"I suggested that he leave the Order and live with me," Padmé said as she gently spun the glass in her hand.

Palpatine took a long sip of his drink. "Soon we shall have Skywalker join us. He will make a fine addition to our ranks." He smiled showing off two long pointed teeth stained with blood.


	2. The Hunted

"You just got back yesterday, and they've already given you a new mission," a voice said from behind Anakin.

A large smile was on his face as he turned around. Standing in the door of his small private room stood a teenage girl.

"Ahsoka," he said warmly. "And what have you been up to?"

Ahsoka bounced into the room. Anakin's room was messy and cluttered, which was a constant thorn in the boarding master's side. He had various weapons scattered about. There were piles of books with notes shoved into them. Proper holy Jedi knights kept their rooms sparse and tidy. They might have a plant or a decorative vase. There would always be signs of God in the room, though which signs depended on which religion the knight followed.

The Holy Order was nondenominational. It was a collaboration of faiths. That was because it needed to be. Holy Christian symbols didn't work on all vampires, because some vampires were turned based on sin from other religions. There were Jewish and Islamic vampires, and so they needed Jewish and Islamic hunters. There was a majority of Christian vampires in Europe, so there were a lot of Christian hunters in the headquarters.

Ahsoka was one of the few exceptions. She was from India and was an observer of the Hindu faith. She was still young and in training, but Anakin figured she would be knighted soon. He had been her mentor on several missions over the last three years since she transferred to London. She had dark red tan skin and long brown hair that she liked to keep in two braids with white and blue ribbons woven in them. She was currently wearing clothing that a London boy would wear: trousers, a button-up shirt, vest, and a jacket.

"I got to work with Barris and Master Unduli on a mission," she said.

Anakin nodded. Those two were Islamic hunters.

"There is some talk about sending some people over to America," she said. "Lots of people going over there. Vampires, too. New York has reported an 'epidemic' of vampirism that the hunters there can't keep up with."

He stilled.

"You're thinking about going there," he said without looking at her.

A thick silence fell across them. "Yes . . ." she said finally. "They don't have a lot of Hindu hunters."

He slowly nodded his head.

"Rex is thinking about coming with me," she continued on. "Possibly a few more of the brothers as well." She continued talking, but all Anakin heard was a ringing in his ears.

Rex was one of the soldiers like Fives and Boil. One of the experiments. They called themselves brothers. Rex was Anakin's right-hand man. He was a captain in the Holy Order's army. If Anakin ever went out armed support, he went with Rex and his men. And now he and Ahsoka were leaving? To America? That was a whole ocean away . . .

There was a heavy sinking feeling inside of him that he didn't like.

A knock on his door silenced Ahsoka.

"Hello, Anakin. Ahsoka."

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said cheerfully and with a small bob of her head.

Anakin looked up to see Obi-Wan Kenobi standing at the door. He was dressed impeccably in traditional tan robes of the Order. Knights rarely dressed like that outside the Temple unless it was for some public appearance or talking with heads of state or church. On missions, they dressed like civilians.

"I do believe you have a class in healing prayers starting soon," Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka groaned. "I'm no good at them. Even the Hindu ones. I don't think I'm meant to be a healer."

"Neither was I," Obi-Wan said. "Nor Anakin."

Ahsoka gave Anakin a questionable look, but he just stared at the others blankly.

"Hurry along. You don't want to worry your teacher," Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka gave a quick goodbye and scurried from the room. Obi-Wan entered and glanced around the room.

"She told you about America," he said slowly.

Anakin sighed as he sat down on the edge of his unmade bed. He ran a hand through his long blond hair. Obi-Wan approached, put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and squeezed it.

"This might be God's path for her," he said softly.

Anakin scoffed. "She doesn't believe in God," he said bitterly.

"Doesn't mean God doesn't believe in her. He believes in us all. Including you, Anakin."

Typical Obi-Wan. The ever-faithful knight. He always had blind faith in God. Anakin wished he could be as devout as Obi-Wan. He did believe in God and His son. He did . . . but . . . He had his doubts too. But he wasn't about to voice them here in front of Obi-Wan.

"I came to talk about your mission," Obi-Wan said. "You seemed a bit irritable during your meeting with the council."

Anakin rolled his eyes and Obi-Wan just gave him was of his infamous looks.

"I understood it all," Anakin muttered. "Some fancy nobleman-"

"A viscount," Obi-Wan interrupted, but Anakin continued.

"- is going on vacation down in Spain. He's a suspected vampire. I'm to trail him and determine if he is a vampire. And if he is, I kill him. Pretty simple."

"Just be careful, Anakin. He is a rich and powerful man. If he is a vampire, no doubt he will have a small coven with him and will be prepared for any hunters. You're going into this alone. We don't have anyone else to spare right now."

"Because of America?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, because of America."

"When are they sailing out?"

"Soon. Right after you leave," Obi-Wan said softly.

So he had better say his goodbyes before he left. When he came back, they would be gone.

"Got it," Anakin said. "I'm tired. Going to go to bed."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Have a good night. May the Force and God be with you."

"And also with you," Anakin repeated the other half of the mantra.

Obi-Wan left and closed the door. Anakin waited in his room for about twenty minutes before he grabbed his coat and left his room.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Padmé asked as she wove her fingers through his hair.

The two laid together in her bed with the covers pulled up. His head rested on the pillow next to hers. Their legs were woven together. His arm rested lazily on her hip.

"I've been given a new mission," Anakin said after a moment's pause.

"Already? How soon do you leave?"

"In two days."

Her lips pulled down into a pout. "So soon," she whispered. "To where?"

"Spain."

"So far."

"Not the farthest," he said.

"It doesn't matter. If you aren't here, it's too far. Even the Temple is too far for me sometimes."

He understood. He had spent last night in the Temple. He had barely slept. He tossed and turned all night. Nothing compared to the rest he got when he was with her.

"But I don't think that's it," she said. "You coming and going is nothing new. What is really bothering you?"

He sighed. "There's an increase in vampire activity in America. The American branch is requesting help. Ahsoka and Rex . . . they volunteered to go."

"Anakin . . ." Padmé said.

"They'll leave while I'm gone," he muttered.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He tightened his hold on her. She wrapped her arms around him and the two held each other. He buried his face into her soft hair. She was always so soft and smooth. Like a cooling touch to the fire that seemed to burn within him. It soothed him. Settled him.

"You don't have to continue like this," Padmé murmured. He felt her lips against the skin of his cheeks. Her soft breath brushed lightly across his skin. "Have you given any thought to my proposal? Marry me, Anakin. Come live with me. You don't have to live like this. Constantly going out by yourself. Always alone."

"I'm not always alone," he grumbled.

He pulled his head back so he could stare into her warm brown eyes. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. His cheeks started to grow warm. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. She came in hard and fast, almost catching him off guard. He gasped at her bold approach and was rewarded with her tongue. Her hands slid up and down his back while his slid down to her lovely little bottom and gave it a squeeze. She let out a muffled giggled.

His hand slid around her hips and down between her legs. His fingers slid up into her folds finding them already wet and warm. She moaned and tilted her back in pleasure as he stroked her.

"No fair," she gasped.

"It's plenty fair," he said as he kissed her neck.

Her hands, which had been tightly grabbing his back, slid around to his front. She grabbed his manhood causing him to jump.

"Now it's fair," she said in a low lusty voice as she started to stroke him.

Their hand play continued a while longer. Both were writhing under the other's touch. It was almost a game to see who would come first. But then Anakin took his hands out.

"Awww," Padmé pouted. "I was getting close too."

"I know," he said as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto her back. He positioned himself on top of her, making sure to spread her legs out wide. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips as he lined himself up. "I love you," he said breathlessly against her lips.

Then he thrusted inside her. Her arms wrapped around him. Her hands clawed at his back.

"Anakin!" she moaned.

It didn't take much more to have them both come at the same time.

* * *

Two days later, Padmé sat at her desk in her drawing room writing a letter. It read:

_Skywalker leaves for Spain today. All is going according to your plan.  
\- Amidala_

She placed it in an envelope, dripped bright red wax on it, and pressed the seal into warm wax. As she pulled the seal away, the crest of the house of Naberrie was printed boldly in the wax. She turned the envelope over and looked at the name and address neatly written on the front. It was addressed to Duke Palpatine.

* * *

Anakin was miserable. Spain was horrible. He had been here for two and a half God forsaken months spying on the blasted nobleman. He had yet to get any solid proof on the fool, but there was something off about him. Off enough that Anakin did suspect the man was a vampire, but he still needed proof. He could not just burst into a villa with his holy sword blazing, throwing holy water everywhere, and shouting prayers. He was very tempted though. Alas, the Order needed the nobility on their side. They need the money, resources, and connections the nobility brought them. Blindly attacking someone powerful who was not a vampire did not go over well. It was a lesson Anakin had learned the hard way.

So Anakin stalked his mark. He climbed onto roofs to watch as the viscount went to fancy dinners. He bought tickets so he could attend the same concerts or ballets as the man. He tailed him through busy marketplaces as he sampled fresh goods and fine wine. If he was a vampire, he was good, really good at hiding it.

The obvious way to catch a vampire was to catch them in the middle of one of their meals. There was no denying someone was a vampire when their fangs were stabbing into the neck of an innocent victim. Annoyingly, the nobleman didn't go out hunting. This only meant he had underlings to do it for him. There was definitely a lot of staff coming and going that could easily bring in a meal. Anakin had debated following a few of the sketchier looking ones, but he didn't want to take his eyes off the nobleman. Instead, he hoped to catch the nobleman in the act of eating even if it was at his residence. Anakin spent a lot of time just watching the man through a spyglass from nearby roofs or apartments. Once or twice he had even climbed a tree.

But there was still nothing. So Anakin continued to watch the man. The noble never went out in direct sunlight. He was most active in the late afternoons and at night, but also went out in the early mornings. Sometimes he went out during the day, but he was always in well-shaded areas. He attended church, though not regularly. But a powerful vampire could get away with bluffing their way through service. The blasted man always sat upfront, so Anakin couldn't watch to see if he was actually saying any of the prayers.

He was tempted to finally write to the Order and say he was coming back. This mission was a bust. The best they could do now was just keep tabs on the man. But then he learned the nobleman would be attending a grand ball in a month. Vampires loved a good nighttime social event, especially large ones with lots of music and alcohol. It was the perfect environment for easy hunting.

That meant Anakin had a month to kill. He still kept a close eye on the noble but decided not to be so diligent. He was now in Barcelona, the city where the ball would take place. He needed to find an outfit to get into the ball, so he headed into the city on a bright day.

He generally wasn't one for such things, especially since he had to leave his sword behind as it would bring too much attention to himself. However, he was finding it a bit refreshing to be out and stretching his legs. He was nibbling on a fresh bun he had bought from a baker as he walked along a street filled with shops. He stopped in front of one labeled Bagues Masriera. It was a jewelry shop.

He stepped up to the window and looked at a display of a stunning necklace. It looked like a necklace of flowers. Gold lined everything from the green leaves and vines to the bright red flowers. Each of the four flowers had a dark red garnet in the middle. The edges of the petals of each flower were lined in small diamonds. In the center was a large flower with a large diamond in the center surrounded by gold, diamond, and garnet petals.

At once he thought of Padmé. This necklace would look stunning on her. He missed her terribly. He thought of her often. He was tempted to write her a letter just to get his thoughts out to her. During his long stakeouts, he had gone over each word he would write over and over again in his mind. He would tell her how much he missed her, how much he loved her, and how wonderful she was in great detail. The letter would be pages long. But he never wrote it. It was against the code of the Order.

Holy Jedi knights were hunted just as much as the vampires. Rumoredly, Darth Sidious offered grand bounties for killing off any knights. There were vampires whose sole occupation was hunting down knights. Vampires such as Grievous, one of the most feared and successful hunters of all. Letters could be intercepted. A knight could be jeopardized.

He sighed. Padmé was right. He was all alone. He had visited the branch temple in the city to get funds for an outfit and help in securing an invitation to the ball. But he wasn't familiar with any of the Spanish knights though many seemed to know of him. The called him the Hero With No Fear, a nickname Anakin didn't really like.

He looked at the other jewelry in the window. He glanced at the rings as he thought about Padmé's proposal. God, he wanted to marry her. He wanted to use all the money the Order had given him and buy her the most spectacular ring in the store. He would ride up to her townhouse on fancy steed and walk up to the front door. No sneaking in through the garden . . .

He turned and walked away from the store. His shoulders hung low as he looked for a good tailor.

* * *

The music from the small orchestra filled the large ballroom. Couples danced in rhythm to the music. The women all wore beautiful and brightly colored dresses. Necklaces of gold and jewels and pearls hung on their throats and wrists. The men all wore black, and so did Anakin. It was a shame, he thought, that women got to wear all the bright and fun clothing. Why were men the ones designated to all wear the same boring thing?

Regardless, he was dressed in his new fine black suit. His hair was slicked back. As he made his way through the ball he debated on keeping the suit. What if the next time he went to Padmé's he showed up in this? What would she think? And how fast would it take for her to get it off of him? He smiled at that thought.

He spotted his prey through the crowd. The nobleman was only a few years older than Anakin, reportedly. His brown hair was slicked back. He was . . . decent looking. Anakin didn't like him. He had this haughty arrogant flair about him, but the ladies seemed to like his square chin and defined cheeks.

Anakin moved closer to the circle of people the nobleman was talking with.

" _Y se fue sin usar guantes y su ropa está arrugada_ ," one woman was saying. The others in the circle were smiling and nodding.

" _No hay duda de que la mujer francesa ayudó con eso_ ," a man said.

The group laughed and sipped their wine from the glasses they all held.

Someone bumped into Anakin from behind. He stumbled forward and bumped into one of the women of the circle.

" _Lo siento. Disculpe señora_ ," he said backing away at once. His cheeks were turning red.

"Is that an English accent I hear?"

Anakin looked up. It was the nobleman.

"Yes," Anakin said.

"It's always good to see a fellow countryman," the nobleman said as he made his way over to Anakin. "I am Viscount Rush Clovis." He extended his hand.

"George," Anakin said using a fake name. "George Luckason." He grasped Rush's hand and shook it.

"Well met, George," Rush said. "What brings here you to fine Barcelona?"

Anakin put on a smooth smile and glanced over at some of the ladies, who giggled when they noticed his attention.

"The sights," he said turning back to Rush. "I've always heard Spain has the most wonderful sights."

Rush nodded knowingly. "Indeed," he said. Then he sighed. "Though I myself still prefer the English variety."

"Understandable," Anakin said.

Rush clapped Anakin on the back. "Come have a drink with me," he said. "It's been a while since I've had a good conversation in English."

Anakin allowed himself to be led from the ballroom to a side room where drinks were being served. He ordered a whiskey, while Rush ordered a fresh glass of wine. The two walked through the large estate both sipping their drinks. It was nothing but small talk about the weather and English politics. Anakin wished Obi-Wan was here. He was able to charm his way into any situation.

"I'll be heading back home soon," Rush was saying. "I have a few matters to attend to in person."

Anakin nodded absentmindedly. Rush stopped and turned to face Anakin.

"You know, I am quite curious," he said. But then his voice changed into a hiss. "How is it that a scum Jedi knight such as yourself is sneaking into Marchioness Naberrie's bedroom at night."

Rush's eyes were no longer the soft brown they had been all night, but a sickly yellow ringed in red. Anakin threw his glass to the side.

"Knew it," he grumbled.

Rush brought his hand up. His nails had grown into long sharp claws. He smiled, showing off two long pointed fangs.

"I am going to take great pleasure in killing you, Hero With No Fear."

"What bounty does Sidious have on my head?"

"A great one!"

Rush lashed his hand forward and Anakin dodged. He didn't have his sword on him, but that didn't mean it wasn't unarmed. He pulled on a sleek silver dagger that had been blessed and doused in holy water. A prayer was etched on the blade. He slashed out Rush's arm, but only managed to slice through the sleeve.

The vampire ran at him with his supernatural speed. Rush kneed Anakin square in the chest and clawed him down the side of his left arm. Anakin slammed his leg up and got a solid kick into Rush's side. He swung his dagger arm out. This time the blade slid across Rush's skin on his shoulder. The vampire hissed and took a step back. He narrowed his eyes on Anakin.

"Done playing?" Anakin purred.

Rush let out an inhuman screech as he came at Anakin again. Why had no one else heard that? Anakin realized he had been lured into some secluded hallway. No matter. He could handle Rush. Their fight continued. It was a close-quarters one with Rush's claws and Anakin's blade. They traded punches and kicks and slashes of claws and jabs of the knife.

Both were becoming sliced up and bruised and bloodied. Anakin managed to get out a bottle of holy water, but the water missed as Rush dodged it. His right hand swung at Anakin's face, but Anakin threw his head back. He felt the claws just barely slide by him. He swung his arm up to stab him and then he gasped.

Everything suddenly stopped.

He glanced down to see Rush's hand buried into his chest. Anakin was instantly losing strength. Rush pulled his hand out and kicked Anakin. He fell down with a heavy thud. He could barely breathe. Barely think. Rush slammed his foot down on Anakin. Rush's hair hung in loose sweaty clumps as he leaned over and looked down at Anakin. He grabbed Anakin's right arm and ripped it up. Anakin screamed as he felt it come out of its socket.

"I'm going to take you apart piece by piece," Rush said.

Then with his free hand, he slashed at Anakin's arm. He sliced right through the forearm below the elbow. Rush brought the severed arm up to his mouth. He opened wide as he drank the blood coming out of the arm. He licked his lips as he threw the arm to the side.

"Perhaps now Darth Sidious will finally grant me Lady Amidala's hand in marriage," he said.

Anakin was losing consciousness. His eyesight was blurry. He could see the white, clawed hands coming for him. This was it. This was the end. He was going to die alone. Then suddenly Rush was gone. He heard voices. He heard his name. He swore he recognized the voices. One almost sounded like Obi-Wan. But then he finally he could hold on no longer and he passed out.


	3. The Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit violent. One scene is a bit graphic. I put ** around that scene. If you wish to skip over it, you may do so until you see the ** again.

_The sun was setting . . . The darkness was coming . . ._

Padmé peered through the carriage window. All she could see was darkness and her own reflection. The skies were heavily overcast and not even the moon was out. The carriage jostled heavily as it went over a bump.

"We stayed too late," Padmé's mother, Marchioness Jobal Naberrie, said. "Poor Mr. Tycho can't see a thing. He's hitting all the bumps and holes."

"Sorry, my dear," said the Marquess Ruwee Naberrie. "Mr. Janren and I had to make sure everything was ironed out with this engagement before we returned to London. Plus I'm sure Sola enjoyed spending more time with her newly betrothed."

Padmé looked at her older sister. Sola sat on the bench next to her mother across from Padmé and their father. Her back was straight and she was staring intently at her lap.

"I still think it's too young," Jobal said. "We should be waiting at least another year if not more."

"She's so old fashioned," Ruwee said to his daughters.

"Seventeen is too young," Jobal said.

"Eighteen," Padmé said. "Sola's birthday is coming up soon."

"Which admittedly is young, but still respectable," Jobal said.

"Too young," Ruwee repeated softly to herself.

"But it's what Sola wants!" Padmé defended her still quiet sister. "She and Darred are in love!" Again, the entire family's attention turned to Sola whose cheeks were turning a bright red. Padmé giggled. "I'm certain Sola enjoyed the extended stay with the Janren's. It meant more time with Darred. I do not doubt that Sola is ready to be engaged. It means she can spend unchaperoned time with her love."

Sola's cheeks burned bright red.

"Padmé Naberrie!" their mother chided.

Padmé giggled.

"You're too young to understand," Sola said finally breaking her silence.

"I'm twelve," Padmé said. "I understand plenty. Like how you two held hands under the table cloth when- "

"Padmé!" Sola shouted. Her face was now red as a cherry.

Padmé laughed.

_It was warm and bright . . . She could just make out the future . . . Sola would marry Darred. He would marry into the Naberrie family and become the future Marquess. He and Sola would be so happy together . . . They would have two daughters . . ._

The carriage came to a stop. The family became still and quiet as they listened. They could hear the horses neighing and shouts of the coachmen trying to coax them on.

"Perhaps you should take a step out, dear?" Jobal asked.

Padmé looked out the window. _It was so dark . . . So cold . . . the Darkness was here . . . She looked back at her family . . . She didn't know . . . This would be the last time she would see them . . . As they were . . . Happy . . . Healthy . . . A warm future still within their grasp . . ._

The door to the carriage was ripped open. Strong hands grabbed Padmé and pulled her out. She fell into the cold mud. She heard her mother and sister screaming and her father shouting.

_Cold, boney hands grabbed her . . . Dragged her through the mud . . . She screamed until there was no voice left in her as she watched . . . As she watched her family . . . One by one . . ._

Padmé stared at her family. They laid motionless in the mud. Her father's neck had been slashed open. There were bite marks along his arms. The blood coming out of his neck was smeared from where the vampires had licked up their meal. Jobal was face down in the mud. It was for the best. Padmé didn't have to look into the open eyes. Those eyes that didn't see anymore, but still held the terror of her mother's last living moments as her a vampire grabbed a fistful of hair, ripped her head back, and sunk their teeth into her mother's neck.

And Sola . . . Oh, sweet Sola. She was so excited to get married . . . She had fought. She had fought so hard for that future she was so close to achieving. Her clothes were ripped and torn. Claws marks slashed across her . . . Padmé's vision blurred as tears poured down her cheeks. Her body shook violently in silent sobs. Two . . . creatures were gripping her arms tightly to keep her upright as one of the vampires walked towards her. He wore a black robe with a black hood. His lips were stained red with Sola's blood.

He stopped right in front of Padmé. Sickly gold eyes ringed in red glared down at her. She could see the white teeth through her blurry tear-stained vision. Cold fingers dug into her cheeks as the vampire grabbed her face.

"Tell me, child," the vampire hissed. "Do you want to die?" She tried to pull away, but the grip only tightened. She could feel the long nails digging into her skin to the point where blood started to slowly drip down her cheeks. "Or do you want to live?"

"I . . ." Padmé Naberrie looked at her dead family. Their screams still echoed in her ears. When she tried to blink away her tears, she saw their deaths over and over again. "I . . . want . . . I want to live- live," she stuttered.

What else was there to say?

"Good, good," the vampire said as it released its hold on her face. "I have use of you."

She looked up at that crooked face. She opened her mouth, to say what, she didn't even know, but words never came out. Only a scream she didn't know she still had in her as the vampire opened his mouth wide, his fangs long, and he lunged at her throat.

* * *

"Finished, my lady."

Padmé looked over herself in the mirror. Her face had been painted white with the two small red circles on her cheeks. Her lips were matching red. The top was painted in full while there was only a slash of red on the lower lip. The rest of her head was wrapped in black fabric. Behind her head, a crest of black feathers fanned out. Going across her forehead was a dainty gold chain with red rubies set every couple of millimeters. In the center was a downward pointed triangle amulet with three rubies. The chain tucked under the black headscarf but was connected to two red, hard, tear-shaped ornaments on the side of her head. Each was encased in a net of gold.

She wore an underdress of a dark beige that was completely covered in black lace. On top of that was a large outer dress made of black ruffles. Dull gold symbols had been sewn on to the lower skirt.

"It looks excellent, Rabé," Padmé said with the barest nod of her head.

Her handmaiden smiled. Padmé brought up her hand and Rabé took to it to help her out of her seat. Padmé left her room with two of her handmaidens trailing behind her. They were both dressed in smooth and straight black and grey dresses with long sleeves and a hood that was pulled low over their faces.

Padmé heard the party before she entered the great hall from a side door. She wasn't in the mood for a grand entrance. A discreet entrance allowed her to study the hall from the shadows for a moment. Vampires of all types filled the large room. Many held wine glasses filled with blood though a few were actually drinking wine or a mixture of both. The atmosphere was jovial as they talked and joked with one another. Thus when the screams were heard, it was rather jarring, but no one reacted. They continued on as if nothing was amiss.

Between the crowd, she could just make out the far wall. Humans, bound by their wrists, hung from the wall. Many of them bore cuts and bite marks. Padmé looked towards the end of the hall to her right. The floor raised up a few steps where a single black throne stood, and on it sat Darth Sidious as he was always one to remind people of his might and importance. He was the oldest and strongest here. All others bowed to _him_.

Padmé slowly left the shadows. She kept a slow and steady pace with her head held high. Her face a neutral mask that gave off no emotion. She did not need to speak, people sensed her and gracefully moved out of the way. They do so with a bob of their head, a bow of the waist, or a small curtsey. She was instantly recognizable, and all in attendance granted her the respect she was due. She took her place near the steps of the throne on the right side.

Luckily, she did not have to wait long before Sidious tapped his cane three times and the hall quieted down. The vampires moved to the edges of the room to create a great circle. Those of higher ranking positioned themselves closer to Sidious. Darth Tyrannus stood between Padmé and Sidious. Grievous stood on the left, and Ventress stood behind him. Near Padmé stood Darth Maul and his brother Savage. She noted a few others: Pre Vizla of the Death Watch coven, Pong Krell a former Jedi knight turned vampire, and Cad Bane.

Sidious stood up. He wore his normal vampire attire, a lux black robe with the hood pulled low. He raised his arms. "Welcome, my brethren," he said. His voice carried clear across the room. "Some of you have come very far to be here, and your obedience shall be rewarded. Our patience has paid off. We entering the eve of the end of the Jedi Order!"

A loud cheer went up.

Palpatine sat back down on his throne and continued his briefing. After his speech, he listened to updates and gave new orders to make sure everything was going exactly to his plans. Padmé doubted any of this was new to Sidious. He had either already knew of it or had foreseen it. It wasn't until the end of the briefing that a hush fell over the crowd. A man, a vampire, was being dragged forward by two of the guards. The man had a brown bag slung over his shoulder. He was unkempt and wore a tattered black suit. His skin was littered with fresh cuts that appeared to be healing.

Sidious leaned forward in his throne. "Rush Clovis," he said in his raspy voice.

That single name sent a cold rock into Padmé's stomach. She placed a hand there as if to settle it. She examined the man on the floor again. Why hadn't she noticed it before? It was Rush. But why . . . _How_ . . . He was supposed to be _dead_. Anakin was sent to Spain to kill him. Had Anakin failed? And if so . . .

_No!_

There was a pressure building behind her eyes. She had to will herself to calm down. She had to keep up her stoic mask. _Anakin was ok_ , she told herself. He had to be. He promised to come back to her. Her hand tightened around her stomach. No way Rush Clovis could have killed him.

"My lord," Rush said finally collecting myself.

"Why have you come before me and this assembly in such a state?" Sidious asked.

"I come straight from Barcelona. I had a run-in with a Jedi Knight."

The crowd jeered.

"Here to claim a bounty?" Sidious said as he leaned back into his throne.

Rush looked down. "I'm afraid, my lord, I was unable to finish the job."

Relief instantly flooded through Padmé. The crowd booed him. They shouted insults at him for not finishing the job.

"Silence!" Sidious hissed. The crowd calmed down. "So you dare show up here after such an unacceptable failure?"

"It was not my fault!" Rush shouted. "I was moments away from landing the killing blow, but more Jedi showed up. I had to retreat!"

"Coward!" someone shouted.

"Weakling," came another.

Rush looked over his shoulder and growled at them. "I have done more than you!" he shouted. He looked back at Sidious. "It was Anakin Skywalker I fought!"

The room settled down, but there was a soft murmur of whispers. Every vampire knew of Anakin Skywalker. He was one of the most feared knights in the Order. He had the highest kill rate. He was a hunter many feared.

" _You_ fought Anakin Skywalker? And almost got a killing blow on him?" Ventress asked. Ventress had faced off against Anakin more than any other vampire here. She had been the one to scar his face.

Rush swung his bag around and dug in it. He brought out a package wrapped in dirty fabric. He undid the fabric and held the item up. It was an arm. It was _Anakin's arm_.

Everything in Padmé froze. There was a sharp stabbing pain in her heart that quickly spread to her whole body.

 _No_ , she pleaded to herself. It could not be. Anakin had to be safe. _He had to be!_

When Rush had pulled out the arm, whispers had started to spread around the room while people speculated if that was really Skywalker's arm. The whispers grew louder until the room was loud. Palpatine started to clap. It was slow but steady, and the room quieted at this display.

"I was hasty to judge you, Viscount," Sidious said. "You may not have killed off a hunter, but gravely injuring Skywalker is a considerable feat. You shall hold a place of honor tonight!"

The crowd applauded and Rush smiled. He walked up the steps and presented the arm to Sidious. Sidious waved a servant forward, who took the arm away. The party resumed, but Padmé stood still. Her mind whirled.

Anakin. Anakin. He had to be safe. He was going to return to her. He promised. He always kept his promises.

She took a step forward. Then another. And another. She made her way into the middle of the room until she found Rush. He was surrounded by a large group of vampires who were all eager to hear his tale. They fell quiet as they noticed Padmé. Rush's eyes lit up as he saw her as the rest of the group bowed in respect. Rush did not.

"Lady Amidala," he said finally bowing. "You honor me with your presence."

She stepped forward so she stood directly in front of him. They were almost touching. Clearly, he was shocked by this but didn't move away.

"Do you think Skywalker will live?" Padmé asked. Her voice was soft and even.

"I suppose if those other scum knights managed to get him to a doctor in time," Rush said dismissively. "But you know how they are. They are like rats. So hard to kill."

A few vampires in the circle nodded their heads knowingly. Padmé sighed.

"Do not worry, my lady," Rush said. "I will finish the job."

" _No_ ," she growled. She could feel the nails on her fingers growing long and sharp.

**

Rush was taken aback. He blinked and opened his mouth, but that was when Padmé struck. She stabbed her hand into his abdomen. She tore into his stomach and then started to angle her hand upward. Blood was pouring from the wound, down her arm, and dripping onto the floor. Rush gasped; his face turned white as he stared open-mouthed at her hand in his stomach. His hands grabbed at her bloody arm. But she didn't stop.

She ripped through the thin layer of tissue that divided the stomach from the chest cavity. His lungs collapsed as his diaphragm was ripped open. There was a small wheeze as the last breath was squeezed out of him. She paused and glared at him. Her red-rimmed yellow eyes were glowing. He could no longer breath, but his heart was still beating. She could feel it's frantic beat. She opened her hand and slowly grabbed the vital organ. Then she squeezed tight and ripped her hand with her fingers still wrapped around the heart.

**

He fell to the ground and a shocked silence fell across the group. It fell across the entire room as everyone stared at her. She watched as his body slowly disintegrated into ashes including the heart in her hand. She looked up and swept her gaze across the room.

"Anakin Skywalker is _mine_ ," she declared. "If any of you touch him, you have to deal with me."

She turned sharply on her heels and headed for the exit. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Maul grinning and elbowing his brother and Grievous studying her carefully. She hadn't persuaded them. If they ran across Anakin, they would try to kill him. But the message hadn't been for them. It had been for everyone else. All the weaklings who wouldn't dare tempt her anger. Though it looked like Maul and Grievous were curious to do just that.

She ignored them and left the hall. She made her way back to her room. Her handmaidens were waiting for her and jumped into action. They helped her out of her dress and cleaned off the blood and makeup. They helped her dress in a simple dark green dress. Then she waved them all away. They gave her curious and concerned looks, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

They were on Anakin.

She stood in front of the fireplace and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't hold back anymore. Tears silently slid down her cheeks.

"Anakin," she whispered.

He had to be ok. He had to have survived the attack from Rush. That was part of the plan! Anakin was to live! Rush was to die! But she couldn't stop her worry she felt for him, because she had meant everything she had said to him. She loved him. She truly loved him. She wasn't supposed to. She didn't even want to at first. It was just a mission from Sidious. Just seduce the foolish Jedi Knight into leaving the Order.

But he had been so kind and sweet to her. She told herself she was just being naive. Of course, she liked the way he treated her. When was the last time anyone had treated her with such warmth and kindness? _In the carriage that night_ , she thought sadly. But the feeling never faded away no matter what she told herself. In fact, her feelings for him only grew stronger.

She didn't think it was love until Sabé pointed it out.

" _You smile and laugh around him_ ," the handmaiden had said. " _Truly laugh around him._ "

Sabé was right. She did laugh around him. She was at ease around him. Enjoyed being around him. Looked forward to their encounters and thought of him constantly. She loved him. She truly deeply loved him.

But . . . she was bound to serve Sidious. There was no escaping him. She had to do his bidding. It would all work in the end, she told herself. Sidious would get what he wanted. Anakin would become a vampire. Hopefully, he would forgive the role Padmé played in that. Then they could be together. They could return to what they once had.

But he had to be alive for any of that to happen.

* * *

"You're improving," Cin Drallig said. Anakin grunted. "We'll get your left arm as good as your right."

Cin was the battle master of the Temple. He in charge of physical combat training, especially in sword combat. He was helping Anakin relearn to fight using his left hand. Anakin glanced down at his right arm. It ended in a stump right below his elbow. It was currently wrapped in bandages.

"You're stamina is also improving," Cin said. "But that's it for today. We can practice more tomorrow."

Anakin bowed and thanked the master. He returned the wooden practice sword back to its spot on a rack on the wall. He held back the disgust he felt at being forced to use such a weapon. He was a fully-fledged Jedi Knight. He had long since mastered swordplay. He shouldn't be back to using wooden practice swords. But that was all with his right arm, which was now gone.

He returned to his room in the healing halls. He stripped off his sweaty shirt, which was still a clumsy act. Even simple tasks like dressing himself had become hard. He fell on to his thin bed. It had been months since he had lost an arm. He had stayed in Barcelona for a long time while he fought to stay alive and stabilize enough to travel.

Now he was back at the Temple in London. He had been kept in the healing halls under medical watch. Constantly under supervision, which meant he wasn't able to sneak out to see Padmé. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't even send her a letter.

First of all, he couldn't even write. There wasn't anyone he could ask to transcribe a letter for him. They would get suspicious. Second, he had no way to send it for the same reason. He would have to pass it to a courier within the Temple. People would ask questions or pass along rumors to the Council.

So for now, he was stuck inside this temple festering away.

There was a light tap on the door. Anakin rolled over on his bed and glanced over. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway.

"You're doing better I see," Obi-Wan said.

"What do you want?" Anakin mumbled as he rolled onto his stomach and stuffed his face into his thin pillow.

"I was wondering if you wanted to attend service at the church tomorrow."

Anakin groaned. "No, I do not."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. The way he had said was thick with reprimand. "You could use with some fresh air. When was the last time you went up top? Plus I'm sure service will do you some good."

"As if the daily services and prayers in here aren't enough?" Anakin muttered. Healing wasn't just for the body, but also for the soul. Or so the healers had told Anakin over and over as they ushered him to prayers.

"I suppose you could attend the Temple's Sunday service if you prefer."

When he put it that way . . . "Fine," Anakin agreed. "I'll go."

He didn't need to be looking to know Obi-Wan had a smug look on his face. The next morning, Anakin awoke early so he'd have plenty of time to dress. He didn't want Obi-Wan to see how pathetic he had become. He was in his dark brown and black Jedi robes when Obi-Wan came to collect him. Like Anakin, Obi-Wan was dressed in Jedi robes but his robes were light tan.

The two made their way out of the underground Temple to the streets above. Anakin was both relieved and disgusted. It was nice to feel the air, though tainted with the stench of London. It was nice to hear loud voices, though many were rough and irritating. Regardless, it was a nice break from the calm halls of the Temple.

The two made the short walk to St. Paul's. A large crowd was gathering outside as people made their way up the steps for the Sunday morning service. Anakin and Obi-Wan weren't the only knights. A few others were seen, and those were just the ones wearing the obvious robes of the Order. Who knew how many others were around in civilian clothes.

"Sir Kenobi!" someone called.

Obi-Wan stopped and turned. "Lord Organa," he said with a slight bow of his waist. "Lady Organa."

Anakin made sure his face was at least neutral as he turned to face the couple. He tucked his right arm behind his back. He knew of the Organas. Bail Organa was the Earl of Alderaan. He was quite involved in British politics and a big supporter of the Order. He was also friends with Obi-Wan.

"Sir Skywalker, is that you?" Lord Organa asked. "It's been quite a while since our paths crossed. Almost a year now. The Order keeping you busy?"

"Not busy enough," Anakin replied smoothly.

Organa nodded and chuckled. "I was just talking about you to Lady Naberrie. She was-"

"She's here?" Anakin interrupted. Obi-Wan shot him a glare for being rude and interrupting.

Organa blinked. "Why of course she's here. She was going up the steps last I saw her."

"Thank you," Anakin said. He bobbed his head and dashed into the crowd. He could feel Obi-Wan's glare, but Anakin didn't care.

_She was here!_

He took the steps two at a time. People shouted at him, but he ignored him. He entered the west portico and looked down the nave. He stood on his tiptoes as he glanced around for her. There! His heart swelled as he carefully dodged around the churchgoers. She was wearing a dark blue outfit. Her hair was twirled into buns on either side of her head while her hat rested on her head. She was looking down the nave towards the dome. Then she suddenly perked up. She glanced around. It was as if she knew he was here. She turned around and their eyes met.

He froze. His heart pounded in his chest. His eyes grew watery. Oh God, it was her. She looked just as beautiful and wonderful as he remembered. Her lovely pink lips parted as she gasped. Her own eyes started to water. She quickly glanced around and then nodded towards the Chapel of St. Michael and St. George. She turned and made her way there. He followed behind her.

It was blissfully empty. She waited for him in the corner. He could bear it no longer. He ran the last few steps and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around her neck. He picked her up and spun her around then placed her gently back on the floor as her hands grabbed his face. They kissed. It was short. Far too short.

She sighed as her hands still grabbed at him. "Anakin," she muttered.

"I've missed you, Padmé," he said as he pulled her back into a hug.

She pulled away, but he kept his hand on the back of her neck. Her eyes were so big and round.

"There were whispers . . . " she said softly, "that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread."

"I'm all right," he lied. His finger gently stroked through her hair. "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been . . ."

Her lips were pulled down; her brows were creased. She was already so worried about him. No need to worry her further. He leaned in to kiss her, so desperate to taste and feel her lips again, but she pulled away.

"Wait, not here . . ." she said, glancing over her shoulder at the chapel's entrance.

"Yes here," he said, trying to go back in for a kiss, but still she looked away. She was shaking in his arms. Was she scared? Afraid? "Are you alright? You're trembling. What's going on?"

"Something wonderful has happened." She paused as she looked at him. Her eyes searching his, but he did not know what for. "Ani, I'm pregnant."

The air was sucked out of him. The world spun, but as soon as it had started, it stopped. Everything settled back down. The words played over in his head. She was pregnant. They were expecting a child. Then he realized he had been too quiet. She looked on worriedly awaiting his response.

"That's . . . that's wonderful," he said.

"Anakin . . . What are we going to do?"

He slid down to one knee and took her hand in his left hand. "I'm going to marry you," he said.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Truly? But what about-"

"I'm going to leave the Order," he answered before she could even ask. "I . . ." He held up his right arm. For the first time, she noticed it was a stump.

"Anakin!" she gasped. She gently touched where the arm ended. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really," he lied. "It's healing. Padmé . . . Padmé I almost died, and I realized the biggest regret and biggest wish I had was you. I just want to be with you."

She smiled. She truly smiled. She leaned over, cupped his face with her hands, and kissed him. Finally. He melted into her touch.

"When?" she whispered against his lips.

"As soon as I can. Tonight. Tomorrow. Maybe the next day. But the first moment I have, I'll come to you. I promise," he said.

They kissed again.

* * *

He left the Order the next day. It had taken him all of Sunday and most of Monday just to scrawl out a legible note to Ob-Wan. The only thing he took with him was his holy sword. He knew he shouldn't have, as they were sacred to the Order. But each knight helped refine and forge their own sword. There was a personal connection between them. His sword would only be put into storage and collect dust, and he couldn't bear for that to happen.

He took a cab to Padmé's house. He was dressed in simple civilian clothes. His Jedi robes were left behind. He stared at the tall townhouse for a moment before slowly walking up the steps and knocking. When was the last time he had entered through the front door? He couldn't remember. Probably when he was here on official Jedi business.

One of Padmé's maids answered. Eritaé, if he remembered correctly. She smiled. "Mr. Skywalker," she said as she opened the door wider for him to enter. "We've been expecting you."

He nodded as he stepped into the house. He could hear steps hurrying on the floor above. They then hurried down the steps. Padmé came rushing down the stairs and stopped breathlessly at the bottom as she saw him across the hall.

She smiled and ran to him. He hadn't even taken off his hat or coat, but he ran to her. They wrapped their arms around each other. A second later, their lips met and they kissed. Then they kissed again. A giggle reminded them that they were not alone. He glanced over his shoulder to see that two more maids had joined Eritaé and a fourth stood on the stairs. His cheeks burned bright red.

When he looked back at Padmé, she was smiling. Her eyes sparkled. Her cheeks a bright pink.

"I'm home," he said.

Her eyes grew wide. "Yes," she said as her smile grew even larger. "You are."


	4. The Lovers

Padmé took Anakin's hand, his only hand, gently in her own. She pulled him up the stairs. They passed the maid on the stairs, who smiled at them and nodded as they passed. This only caused Anakin's cheeks to burn hotter. They didn't stop at the first landing, instead, they kept going up to the top floor. Padmé led him down the small hall to a door.

"I have something to show you," she said in a soft shy voice.

She opened the door and stepped in. He followed and looked around the room. The walls had white with green floral motifs pattern wallpaper on it. There was a bassinet in the corner made out of painted white metal. Thick white cushions were plumped up on the inside. White fabric and lace draped down from the basket hiding the legs. A white wooden rocking chair sat next to it. There was a wardrobe in the corner and what he assumed was a changing table next to it.

"I've been slowly working on putting this room together," Padmé said as she looked around.

"Isn't it . . . far?" he asked.

"Far?"

"I mean from our room. It's on the top floor. How would we hear the baby if she is crying?"

"That's what the nanny is for," she said giggling.

"Nanny? We're going to get a nanny?"

"Oh, the girls are already arguing who will get the job. I suspect they'll take turns." She walked over to him and placed her small hand on his chest. "You think our baby is a girl?"

Over the past day whenever he thought about Padmé and their baby, all he could imagine was a little baby girl with big brown eyes and brown curls just like her mother.

"Yes," he said. "A beautiful little angel."

"I think it's going to be a boy," she said. "A handsome little devil just like his father."

"A devil?" Anakin asked.

"Aren't you? A devious devil who stole my heart?"

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"Well when you put it that way," he said smiling then stealing a kiss back.

He leaned towards her and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed. Then kissed again and again. Oh, how he had missed this. Missed her.

"I noticed something," Padmé murmured between the short kisses.

"Hmmm?"

"You said our room."

"Huh?"

She pressed her lips against his harder and longer. He opened his mouth, but she pulled away.

"You said _our_ room. The nursery is far away from _our_ room," she said.

"Huh? Did I?"

She shook her head. "I'm glad you think of it as _our_ room."

"Speaking of our room, why don't we go down there?" he said in a lusty voice.

She giggled, gave him a quick kiss, then slipped away and out the door. He was right on her heels. She laughed as he chased after her. It was a slow race. He didn't want her rushing down the stairs. The moment he entered their room, Padmé grabbed his coat and pulled him towards her. Then she pushed him back towards the door, causing it to shut. She grabbed his hat and threw it to the side. Then her hands were pulling off his jacket. His vest. His shirt. His . . .

She stopped and stared at his arm. His _stump_. For a moment, a blissful moment, he had forgotten. Shame tore through him. He turned away from her, so his injured arm was hidden from her sight.

"Anakin," she said softly.

"I . . . It's . . ."

Soft cool hands touched his face. She gently pulled it so he would look at her. Her eyes were so large and round and filled with nothing but love. But there was a slight pout to her lips. Then her hands slipped away from his cheeks. They slowly touched the bandages wrapped around his arm. Her fingers carefully explored his stump. He wanted to pull away. He was disgusted by the thing, but she didn't seem to be.

Then she leaned over and kissed it. Then she kissed it again and again. She started to move her lips up along his arm and left a trail of kisses higher and higher. As her lips moved past the bandages and onto his skin, each kiss sent a little shiver of excitement through him. When she reached his neck, he moaned.

"Padmé," he muttered. "You have no idea what your lips do to me."

"Oh," she purred as her lips finally found their way back to his, "I think I do."

Her hands were undoing his belt buckle and then his pants. Her hands reached in and grabbed him. Her touch stole the air right from his lungs. He instantly grew hard. She giggled as her hands continued to stroke his length.

"Padmé," he said. He was ready. He was so ready. It had been months since they had last been together. All very long and lonely months.

"Take your pants off first," she said.

He wasted no time in kicking off his boots and pulling his pants off. However, she was still completely dressed.

"Aren't you going to-" He didn't get to finish.

She grabbed his arm, pulled him to the bed, and then pushed him down on to it.

"I just want to show you how much I've missed you," she said as she slowly sank to her knees.

She kissed the inside of his leg next to his knee. He laid back on the bed as her lips moved up his inner thigh. Then her plump lips reached his manhood. As she took him in, he gasped and moaned. And oh, what she did with those lips . . . The thoughts she made him think . . . The words and sounds he moaned and shouted out . . .

Oh, God. He loved her. It went beyond what he felt with his physical body. It was deeper than that. There was a fire deep inside his heart that grew stronger when he was around her. Whenever he was apart from her, the fire grew weak. He grew cold. It became painful to be without her. But now they were together. His fire was raging. He was so warm, so content.

"I love you," he said as he watched her stand up.

"I love you, too," she said as she slowly took off her clothes.

He sat up as her bare form was revealed. Usually, his eyes would be on her breasts or her round butt or the lovely spot between her legs or her lips. But now his eyes were drawn to her stomach. It was swollen and round. She slowly climbed on to the bed. He cautiously reached over. His hand hovered right above her stomach. She grabbed his hand and lowered it down. The stomach was smooth and warm. He started to rub small circles as his smile grew and grew.

"A baby," he whispered.

"Yes," she said.

"We're going to have a baby. I . . . I'm so happy. This is the happiest day of my life."

He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. They held each other tightly for a long while.

* * *

Obi-Wan came to Padmé's house the next morning.

"You don't have to talk to him," Padmé said. One of her maids was doing her hair while Padmé applied makeup. "I can go down and talk to him. You two never have to speak."

There was a sharpness to her voice. She was ready to fight if she needed to. She would defend him, and Anakin's heart swelled at the idea of his little love fearlessly facing down one of the best knights in the Order.

"No," he said. He was dressed in the same clothes he had arrived in yesterday. They were the only clothes, besides some pajamas and robes Padmé had bought him, he had. Padmé had planned a shopping trip for them today to immediately rectify the situation. "I'll talk to him."

Padmé glanced at him through the mirror. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said. "This is something I need to do."

He walked over and gave her a short kiss on the cheek. Then he went downstairs. Obi-Wan was waiting in the parlor. Neither one said anything as they both took a seat. Obi-Wan was dressed in a fine suit brown suit, which made him look more like a nobleman than a holy knight. He looked more like Padmé's peer and equal than Anakin.

Obi-Wan sighed. It was the first sound either one had made in several minutes.

"I suppose there is nothing I can say that would change your mind," he said slowly and with a clear note of sadness in his voice. It only struck Anakin's heart and made it heavy.

Obi-Wan was more than just a friend. He was Anakin's best friend and mentor. Obi-Wan had taken on a nine-year-old Anakin as his padawan apprentice. Anakin was not the easiest student, and yet he managed to help Anakin become a successful knight. They were almost like brothers, and he was one of the things Anakin was going to miss the most about his old life.

"No," Anakin finally said.

"Is this about Clovis?"

"No." Anakin paused to take in a deep breath. "I was thinking about this before Clovis. Losing my arm probably just helped me make my decision faster."

"I see," Obi-Wan said. "I'll be honest, Anakin. I am disappointed you're leaving. The Order needs you. There is a lot of vampire activity. The Order fears Sidious is planning something large."

"In America?"

"It's gone beyond that. Yoda has gone to the Kashyyk Forest in Norway."

Anakin couldn't help but become more alert. " _Jutuls_? The giants?" he asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded. "Vampires have been coming into their forest and attacking them."

"Why?"

"We don't know. I've just been given a new mission. I'm headed to Greece. There are confirmed sightings of Grievous lurking there."

Grievous. One of the most powerful vampires. There was a part of him that ached to race upstairs, grab his sword, and leave with Obi-Wan. He wanted to smite the vampires down. But . . . with only one arm, he would not be able to offer any serious aid to Obi-Wan.

"I wish you luck," Anakin said. "And I'll pray for you."

"I see," Obi-Wan said slowly. "So you're going through with this? You've decided to leave the Order?"

 _To leave your home. Your family._ The words were left unsaid. Anakin's heart hurt, but he kept his resolve.

"Yes," Anakin said. "I . . . " He glanced down at his right arm. His stump.

"There is more to a knight than a sword arm," Obi-Wan said. "But I feel it's more than that. It's Padmé isn't it?" Anakin's cheeks started to grow red and hot. "I have no doubt you two will be very happy with each other. I always knew the only thing that could pull you away from the Order would be Padmé."

"You knew?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You ran off after her the moment Lord Organa mentioned her on Sunday. You two were in the chapel, _alone_ , for quite some time."

"Ah," Anakin said as his cheeks burned hotter. Had it been that obvious? They had tried so hard to hide their relationship.

Obi-Wan smiled. "May God be with you, Anakin Skywalker," he said.

"And also with you, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. And he meant it. He wanted nothing but good things for Obi-Wan. He wasn't really one for prayers, but he would make time to pray to ask God to watch over Obi-Wan.

Both men stood up, and Anakin walked with Obi-Wan back to the front door. Obi-Wan put on his hat and coat. The two stood there awkwardly for a small moment. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Pressure was building up behind Anakin's eyes, but he wasn't going to let it turn into tears. He was not going to cry.

"By the way," Obi-Wan said, "I'm sure you two will make beautiful children." Then he laughed at Anakin's shocked expression. He nodded, opened the door and was gone.

Anakin stood there dumbfounded for a moment. How much did Obi-Wan know?

* * *

The carriage continued its bumpy ride. Padmé sat on Anakin's lap. His right stumpy arm wrapped around her to keep her in place. Padmé's arms were wrapped around his neck. She was peppering him with small little kisses.

"Tell me," he murmured, "is my face now stained red from your lipstick?"

She leaned back and examined his face. "I do suppose your right cheek does look a bit redder than the left. I guess that means I should give that side equal attention."

She leaned back in and started to kiss his other cheek.

"Padmé," he said in a soft but stern voice.

She sighed and stopped her ministrations. "You're worrying too much," she said. She pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe at his face.

"You're not worrying at all!"

"Because the Duke is going to accept your proposal."

He grumbled as she continued to clean his face. It had been a week since he had left the Order. He was falling into a comfortable pattern living with Padmé, but things couldn't be left as they were. There was the matter of marrying Padmé. He did want to marry her. He loved her. They both wanted to marry before the baby arrived.

That meant their wedding was going to be a simple and private affair, which suited Anakin just fine. Not like he had any family to attend a grand wedding. All of his friends and associates were part of the Holy Order, and many of them were scattered across the globe. Not to mention, he wasn't sure how many would actually show up after he had just left the Order.

Padmé was also an orphan. The rest of the Naberrie family had fallen prey to a vicious vampire attack when she was twelve. It was at that age she inherited her family's title and land. It was Duke Palpatine who stepped in and offered his help. He himself had no children and took Padmé under his care. He saw that she attended the best schools and that her family's estates were taken care of until she was old enough to manage them herself. Padmé had been successfully handling her family's fortune and businesses since she was eighteen. And it was all thanks to Palpatine.

This meant that Anakin had to ask Palpatine's approval to marry Padmé. This was why they were in the carriage going to Palpatine's grand countryside estate.

"Ani," Padmé said drawing him out of his thoughts. "Sheev already knows about us. He knows about the baby. Plus, he's always liked you."

This was true. Anakin and the duke were not strangers. The duke was a huge patron of the Holy Order. So much so, his opinion held a lot of weight. A fact the council disliked, but they didn't dare risk pushing him away. They needed Palpatine's money and information. Palpatine was well connected and managed an information network that kept tabs on vampire dealings and sightings. Anakin's work often brought him in close proximity to the duke. The old man was always kind and understanding.

But that still didn't shake Anakin's nerves.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Anakin asked.

"Of course we can," she said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What about the baby?"

"The baby?"

He placed his hand against her round stomach. "What about names? Have you thought of any names for our little girl?"

"I have not thought of any name for our little _boy_ ," she said. She leaned heavily into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "What names do you like?"

"For a boy?"

"Yes, for our baby boy."

He paused for a moment as he considered. "Luke," he said.

"Luke?"

"As in Luke the Evangelist."

"Patron saint of artists and physicians. Are you saying that's what you want our son to be?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Luke chapter one, verse eighty. 'And the child grew and became strong in spirit.'"

"Isn't the rest of that verse about how John, not Luke, grew up in the wilderness or desert?"

"Yeah, that's why I know that verse. I've always connected to it having grown up in a desert myself."

"Then Luke is a good name," she said. "Luke Skywalker."

"And now can we discuss what our little girl will be named?"

"Oh very well. I suppose we can always have a second child and hope it's a girl," she teased. "What name will go well with Luke?"

"Well, Luke means light giving."

Padmé sat up and looked at him. "You've given this some thought," she said.

He gave her a shy smile. "I might have."

"So then you already have a girl's name picked out."

"I do," he admitted. "Leia."

"Leia?"

"Luke means light giving. Leah means the light of the sun in Celtic. Plus they sound good together."

"Luke and Leia," Padmé said. "Those do sound like good names."

He tightened his arms around her bringing her close to him. He kissed her lips. They stayed like that for the rest of the ride. Just the two of them holding each other, cuddling, and occasionally kissing.

"We're here," Padmé said as she leaned away from him.

He instantly missed the weight of her, but he leaned forward to look out the carriage window. Across a large field, beyond a small grove of short trees and bushes rose a magnificent building. It was large and sprawling containing several wings.

"That's not a house," Anakin said. "That's a castle or a palace or whatever it is."

Padmé giggled. "Coruscant House is sometimes called Coruscant Palace. There used to be a 13th-century castle here. Some of the house incorporated the design, especially in the back. That tall tower in the back right was inspired by the original castle."

They turned down a long, wide, and straight drive that brought them directly to the front entrance of the house. The carriage came to a stop. There were servants already waiting for them. At once a servant approached the carriage and opened the door. Padmé slid off his lap and took the hand of the servant as he helped her down. Anakin hesitated. All of his anxiety had come roaring back now that he looked at this large house. He was out of his league here.

"Anakin?" Padmé called from outside.

Finally, he stepped out of the coach. His throat felt tight as he glanced up at the impressive building. He had to turn his head fully from side to side to take in the rest of it. Padmé was holding out her elbow. He clumsily rushed over and looped his arm through hers. It felt like the servants were glaring at him. Judging him. He couldn't stop his cheeks from reddening.

No doubt they saw past the expensive clothes Padmé had bought him. No matter how well he was dressed up, he couldn't hide that he was just some peasant. They walked up the steps and through the door. More servants waited inside to take their coats, hats, and gloves.

"Welcome to Coruscant House Lady Naberrie," a butler said. He was an older man with white hair and e stood straight and proud. He bobbed his head when he addressed Padmé. Then his eyes went to Anakin. "Mr. Skywalker," he said. His voice seemed a bit tighter. There was no bob of the head. "The duke has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. This way please."

Without any hesitation, the butler smoothly turned around and started to walk to the right. Padmé laced her right hand into his left hand as they walked through the grand foyer. The place was crafted out of fine wood with carved detailing, some of which were gilded in gold. Large paintings hung on the walls of beautiful landscapes. The largest and most central one was of the duke himself. He was dressed in a fine suit with a large red cape lined in white fur draped across one shoulder.

They were soon escorted into a large library. The walls were completely covered in bookshelves. Sitting at a desk in front of a large window sat the duke. He was dressed in a dark blue lounge suit. Duke Palpatine was an elderly man with white receding hair. As soon as they entered, he rose and walked around his desk.

"Padmé, my dear," he said. "And Anakin! So glad you two made it."

Padmé did a small curtsey, and Anakin followed her example and bowed at the waist.

"Your grace," she said in a smooth voice.

"Duke Palpatine," Anakin said.

"No need for all of that my boy," Palpatine said as he approached them. He patted Anakin on the back. "We're almost family, no?" He eyed Padmé's stomach. "Come. Come. Let's sit down. Almeda will be back soon with fresh tea."

They headed over to a sitting area in front of one of the windows. Palpatine sat on one couch while Padmé and Anakin sat on another. A table sat between the two.

"Now, why is it that you are here?" Palpatine asked.

Padmé's hand slipped into his. She squeezed it and smiled at him. Anakin took a deep steadying breath.

"Duke Palpatine," Anakin said as he stared the duke directly in the eyes. "I have come here to ask for your permission to marry Marchioness Padmé Naberrie."

Palpatine leaned forward. His eyes narrowed on Anakin. Everything in Anakin seized up. His heart struggled to beat in his chest. He wasn't able to breathe. A sharp coldness froze his limbs. Then Palpatine leaned back and smiled.

"Of course, my dear boy, I grant you permission."

Anakin smiled as his body relaxed. Padmé squeezed his hand.


	5. The Newlyweds

Padmé and Anakin got married a week later at her family's countryside estate, Varykino. The ceremony was small and intimate just like they wanted. It was only the two of them, the priest, and Padmé's staff as witnesses. Anakin wore a simple black suit while Padmé wore an absolutely stunning white lace dress. She later claimed it was a bit old fashioned and out of style, but it was something that had been in her family.

"You've could have gone been out there naked," Anakin said, "and I still would have gotten weak in my knees."

"And tight in your pants," Padmé teased. "But let's save the nakedness for tonight, hmm?"

The staff had created a wedding feast for them of roasted pig and a delicious cake. The newlyweds didn't linger for long as they soon slipped away upstairs. There were a few shouts and whistles that followed them from two from the maids that had too much of the wine. Never had he heard them so outspoken, and he couldn't help but blush as he led Padmé up the stairs to their bedroom.

Finally alone, he was able to run his hand all over the lacy dress.

"Done getting handsy with me?" Padmé said as she lazily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I haven't even started yet," he purred.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Is that a promise?" she said in a low voice.

"It is," he said.

He bent over and kissed her lips. Her arms tightened around him. His lips didn't stay linger on hers long. He started to leave a trail of kisses across her cheek up to her ear. He sucked on her ear and nibbled at it.

Then in a low deep lusty voice, he whispered, "And I always keep my promises."

He bent over, laced his arms under her backside, and picked her up. She giggled as she held on to his neck. Her round stomach pressed against him as he carried her to the bed. He carefully placed her down. He grabbed her skirts and slowly started to pull it up. She squirmed on the bed in anticipation as more and more of her stocking legs were revealed.

He laid on the bed beside her. His hand slipped between her thighs and slowly inched upwards. It didn't take much to part her drawers open and slip his fingers into her. He leaned into her and captured her lips. She was eager to return his kisses. She moaned as he continued his ministrations. He started to move faster and harder. She gasped and moaned, but he never let her lips escape his for long. He would gently bite them or suck on them to bring her back to him.

Finally, she came completely undone. Her back arched and moaned loudly as her body writhed from his touch.

"Was that handsy enough?" he murmured softly.

"It was," she said. Her hands grabbed his jacket and started to pull it off of him. "But I want more."

* * *

They returned to Coruscant House after spending two wonderful weeks at Varykino. Duke Palpatine said he had a wedding present for the two of them. Padmé was quiet the entire coach ride. Her head rested against Anakin's shoulder, and she dozed on and off.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked after they had arrived and met the duke. She looked pale. "Shall I call for a doctor?"

"I am fine," Padmé said. "I am just tired and need some rest."

She placed her hand on her swollen stomach and gently rubbed it. The worry in Anakin had yet to ease.

"You go rest, my dear," Palpatine said. "If you need anything, please let my staff know."

"Thank you, your grace," she said.

Anakin took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him, then walked away leaving Anakin and Palpatine alone.

"Anakin, let me show you the wedding gift," Palpatine said as he led Anakin into the library.

Palpatine walked over to his large desk and picked up a thick piece of paper. He handed it to Anakin, who read over it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A marriage certificate," Palpatine answered.

"Yes, I know that. But the date is wrong."

It was dated several months back instead of only two weeks ago.

Palpatine sighed. "You have a lot to learn my boy about the life of nobility, but I imagine it can't be too different from that of a knight. Sometimes one must pick their battles." He waved at the paper. "In this case, one must choose their scandal. No matter what, Padmé's pregnancy and marriage will cause people to talk. However, the story has yet to break and thus we can control what story we want to tell. Going off and eloping with a handsome Jedi knight and then getting pregnant is better than getting pregnant before the marriage. Oh, there will still be a story, but hopefully one less damning."

Anakin nodded. He knew Padmé was concerned with how her pregnancy and marriage would affect her position.

"I see," Anakin said slowly. "Thank you, your grace. This will mean a lot to Padmé."

Palpatine nodded and smiled. He took the certificate back and placed it on the desk. He walked up to Anakin and clapped him on the back.

"I wanted to take you on a tour of Coruscant House. You barely got a chance to explore its majestic beauty last time," Palpatine said as he led Anakin out of the library.

Palpatine was a good tour guide. He knew the house and his family's history well. He talked about the paintings, who was who in it, how this vase had been gifted from the royal family, or how this statue had come from the crusades, and so on. The tour continued outside to the manicured gardens and well-kept yard.

"There is some great game out there," Palpatine said waving out at the tree line. "Perhaps we shall go hunting before you leave."

Anakin mindlessly nodded.

"Have you given any thought to what you will do now that you've left the Order?" Palpatine asked.

The question took Anakin a bit off guard. "I . . . I haven't," he answered honestly. "Not sure what I can do." What good were his skills as a vampire hunter in the normal world? "Though I want to help Padmé as much as possible, especially once the baby is born."

Palpatine nodded. "Well, I would like to formally offer you a job to come work for me."

Anakin stopped and looked at the old man. "Come work for you? Doing what? I'm not sure how useful I am."

Palpatine laughed. "I can find many uses for your talents."

"Like what?"

Palpatine stepped closer. His voice was lower. "Anakin you know I am quite involved with the Order. I provide information about vampires. Where do you think such information comes from? I have agents who gather this intel."

"And you want me to be one of your agents? I . . ."

It sounded like the perfect job for him, but what would it entail? Would it be like when he did missions for the Order? Would he be sent away for months at a time? What about Padmé? What about the baby? He had left the Order so he could be with her and their child.

"I need to hear more," Anakin said, "And think it over. Talk to Padmé as well."

"Of course," Palpatine said. "I shall have something written up for you. In the meantime, please enjoy my estate. Everything here is free to use."

Anakin checked on Padmé and found her napping. He decided not to wake her and went for a walk. He was feeling restless. The feeling had started back at Varykino. He had loved spending time with Padmé, but there was this energy inside of him he couldn't quite dispel. He had taken to swimming in the cold lake next to Varykino to help get some of that energy out, but it always came back the next day.

He left behind the gardens and walked along a well-used path that followed the tree line. Eventually, it turned into the woods. The woods were peaceful with the chirping of birds and the scuffling of leaves as animals scurried around. He paused as he noticed the ground ahead of him was disturbed. It looked like drag marks. He glanced around. Nothing else seemed out of place.

He shook his head and kept walking. He had to stop thinking like a Jedi. He no longer was one. That was behind him. But he couldn't help looking for more drag marks, and he did see more. Then he saw the first stain of blood. I _t was nothing_ , he repeated. It was most likely from a hunt. Palpatine had said there was good game to be found out here. He kept walking and soon came across a small stone hut.

Was it a game keeper's hut? Perhaps a wood cutter's home? A rest station for hunting? He noticed the drag marks and drops of blood leading to the hut. He followed it to the closed wooden door. The hut was small. Perhaps too small for someone to live in, but it was possible. Anakin pushed the door open. He was just going to satisfy his curiosity, he told himself. If he ran into someone he would just play stupid and pretend he was lost.

The door opened, and he peered into the windowless bare room. There was nothing. No bed. No shelves. No hooks or racks for placing game on to. It was empty except for the drag marks that disappeared right as soon as they entered the hut.

Anakin knelt down and felt at the floor. Sure enough, he could feel the slight indentation right where the drag marks ended. There was something there. Most likely it was a hidden door. He dug his fingers into the dirt and slowly was able to get his fingers under the ledge allowing him to grip the door. The door was heavy and it was hard work with only one hand, but he was eventually able to lift it up.

There was a rectangular hole in the ground with a ladder disappearing into the dark depths. Anakin hesitated. He shouldn't go down there. He was being foolish. It wasn't human blood. Those weren't the drag marks of a body. His mind was still trained on being a Jedi. He was about to shut the trap door and forget all about this when he heard a faint scream echoing up from the hole.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He knew screams. He had heard plenty of them, and his gut was telling him that was the scream of a person. Someone who was deathly afraid. All hesitation gone, he climbed down the ladder and found himself inside a dark tunnel. The tunnel was tall and large enough where four people could walk abreast. The ground was a soft cold dirt that kept Anakin's approach quiet. The walls were made of stone brick with reinforced wooden beams, but most of it was covered in dirt and grime.

This tunnel was old. He wondered if perhaps it had been built as part of the old castle, especially as he realized the tunnel was taking him back towards Coruscant House. Every now and then he would hear a horrid scream. The closer he got to the house, the louder and clearer the screams became. By the time he reached where he assumed the gardens must be, the tunnel opened into a large round chamber. The roof stretched into a dome with a small grated window at the top. He could just make out the grey sky above. The chamber had several other tunnels stretching out in other directions, and Anakin headed towards the largest tunnel leading towards the house.

This tunnel was perhaps just as old as the previous one, but it looked nicer. The floor was smooth stone tile, and the walls were free of dirt and cobwebs. Someone saw to it that this place was kept clean. There were no screams. They were replaced with whispers and the distant sounds of feet and shuffling fabric. There were people down here. Was this perhaps the basement to the house? Was this where the servants lived?

The tunnel again came to an opening. It was a hollow tower with a spiraling staircase that wrapped around the outside. The middle was hollow and extended both up and down. Anakin assumed if he took the stairs up, he would find himself back in the house. He looked down. It extended down several stories.

He debated about going up and telling Padmé about his little adventure. He could laugh it off and spend the afternoon with his wife. He turned to make his way up but froze as he saw a plaque on the wall. The plaque was wooden with a black stone symbol on it. It looked like an ankh, the old Egyptian symbol of life. It also looked a bit like a Christain cross, but the top arm was a loop. However, unlike an ankh, this symbol had a small upper arm that extended into the loop and ended in a pointed diamond shape.

Vampires.

It was the symbol of vampires. A mix between the holy cross, a sign of rebirth, and the ancient symbol of life. He turned around and headed down the steps. His ears straining for any noise. He had gone down about two levels when he heard voices above him. He flattened himself against the wall hoping that whoever was above him wouldn't see him.

"Lady Amidala has finished her meal," one voice said.

"And Lord Sidious?" another said.

"We are preparing his meal now," replied the first.

The voices faded away as quickly as they had come. Their owners must have simply passed by the stairwell instead of taking the steps. Anakin's head was spinning. Had he heard correctly? Had they mentioned Lady Amidala? She was considered vampire royalty. And Sidious . . . the leader of the vampires. Were they . . . _here_?

Anakin went back up the stairs to where he heard the voices. He turned down the hallway and was thankful he saw no one. Warm light was spilling out of an open door, and Anakin crept quietly forward. He has long since mastered how to move silently on his feet. The light flickered as shadows moved in the room.

"Is everything prepared?"

Anakin knew that voice. It was Palpatine's.

"Yes, my lord," replied one of the voices he had heard earlier.

"Good. good," Palpatine replied.

Anakin had made it to the door. He carefully peered into the room. He recognized Palpatine, who was standing with two robed figures. Then a second door opened, and a large man dragged an unconscious person into the room.

"Lord Sidious," the large man said in a deep voice and with a bow of his head.

Palpatine stepped forward with his mouth open and two distinct glistening fangs growing longer and longer.

Anakin didn't wait to see any more. He moved as fast and as quiet as he could back down the hall and into the tunnels. His heart was pounding as he made his up the ladder back up into the small hut in the woods. He paused outside the building, his breathing labored. What was he going to do? Palpatine was a vampire! And not just any vampire, but Darth Sidious!

He had to . . . he had to inform the Order! He may no longer be a knight, but he couldn't ignore this. He went back down the path, but instead of taking it back to the house, he ran on to the road. There was a village nearby. He remembered passing it on their way to the house. He was sweating and out of breath by the time he barged into the post office.

"I need to send a letter," he gasped.

The post officers looked at him with a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

"Certainly, s- sir," one stammered. "Just hand us your letter . . ."

A sudden cold washed through him. He didn't have a letter, and he had yet to learn to master his handwriting with his left hand. He had improved . . . some, but it was still slow going and very bad.

"I, uh, can you write it for me?" he asked.

The officers exchanged a look with one another. Anakin held up his stump arm. His right sleeve hung loosely.

"Listen, I'm not a fast writer since I lost my hand. I need a letter sent to London. _Now_."

"We can help you, sir, but the mail has already gone out today."

Anakin marched over and grabbed the postman by the collar and shook him.

"Did I not make myself clear? This is an important message! I don't care how you do it, it needs to get there as soon as possible!"

He let the man go and dug in his coat. He pulled out a handful of banknotes and slammed it on the counter. The men eyed the money. It was a lot. Way more than a simple letter would cost. Possibly more than their paycheck. Padmé had insisted he carry money around with him.

"Yes, sir!" one of the officers said. "How can we help?"

* * *

The sky was turning orange as he hurried up the steps to Coruscant House. The staff were cordial as always. They bowed or nodded their heads at him. Greeted him as Lord Skywalker. He ignored them all and hurried up to the guest bedroom. He burst through the door. One of Padmé's maids let out a small yelp of surprise. Padmé had been laying in bed but sat up from the noise.

"Anakin?" she asked.

"Leave us," Anakin barked.

The maid looked confused and looked back at Padmé, who nodded her head. The maid gave a short bow, left the room, and closed the door behind her.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Padmé asked as Anakin hurried to her side. He sat on the edge of the bed. Her cool small hands were instantly resting on either side of his face. "You're all sweaty."

"I had to go to the village," he said as he tried to get his breathing even.

"To the village? What for? And you walked there? You could have taken the carriage or a horse. Or even sent a servant out."

He took a deep breath. He reached up and took one of her hands and lowered it to his chest. No doubt she could feel his pounding heart.

"Padmé," he said. "We need to leave this place at once."

Her brown eyes were so wide. Her pink lips were pulled down in a frown. "Why?" she asked. "What is going on?"

"Vampires," he said.

"What? Vampires? Where?"

"Here, Padmé. There is a whole secret layer under this house."

"Anakin. Are you sure? Here?"

"Padmé, please believe me. I know what I saw. I saw him! With fangs and sucking the blood out of someone!"

"Him? Him who?"

"Palpatine! He's a vampire! A very powerful one too. We have to leave. It isn't safe here."

"Anakin, you're talking nonsense. Palpatine isn't a vampire."

"He is! You have to believe me! That's why I went to the village. I sent a letter to the Order."

"You did _what_?" she asked.

"That's why we must leave and now."

Her eyes searched his. He could feel the doubt lingering in her. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"Please," he begged. "I need you to be safe. Both of you." He looked down at her round stomach. She placed her hand on top of it.

"Very- very well," she said softly. "Can you go get my maids? They can help me get dressed and get our things packed."

"Of course," he said.

He knew that at least one of them was waiting in a nearby room, and he found two of them. They followed him back to the room where they were instantly at Padmé's side.

"My lady, what's wrong?" they asked.

Anakin had opened one of their traveling trunks and was starting to put clothes into it. Padmé was giving soft whispered instructions to the girls.

"I understand, my lady," one maid said as she scurried from the room. Most likely she was going to have the carriage prepared.

Padmé walked over and placed a hand on his back. "I need to talk with Sheev," she said. "We can't just leave without talking to him. It would be rude."

He turned around and placed his hand on her shoulder. "No," he said. "If he suspects anything . . . "

"Anakin, everything will be all right," Padmé said.

"Padmé, you have no idea what vampires are capable of."

"Don't I?" she said in a dark voice. "You think I don't remember the vampires attacking my family's carriage when I was twelve? Watching my parents and sister be bitten and drained of their blood? I know _exactly_ what vampires are capable of."

"And that is why we can't stay here a moment longer."

She sighed. The fight was gone from her eyes replaced by weariness. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Anakin," she murmured softly. She leaned heavily against him.

"Padmé," he said softly as he wrapped his own arms around her. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby. I promise." He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head.

She looked at him. Her brows were deeply furrowed. "Oh, Anakin," she said. Her voice wavered. He could only give a small smile of reassurance. "I am so sorry."

His smile fell. "Sorry? Sorry for what? You have nothing you need to apologize for," he said.

Her face scrunched up. Her eyes glistened as tears started to well up. He started to raise his hand to her face before she started to cry, but his hand felt so heavy. He could barely lift it. His hand fell and hung loosely at his side. He started to waver on his feet.

"Pad . . . mé . . . " he muttered.

Drugs. He had been drugged. When? How? Who? Had they gotten to Padmé? He tried to reach for her, but instead, he fell backward. He landed awkwardly on the floor. Padmé was at once kneeling down beside him. Her cold hand stroking his hair. Tears were running down her face.

"Forgive me," she cried. "Please, forgive me."

* * *

"You have done well, my dear."

Padmé looked up to see Palpatine entering the room. A smile on his face as he looked down at the unconscious Anakin.

"Everything is going perfectly to my plan," he said. "Anakin's message to the Order should arrive in London tomorrow morning."

"Then they'll come here," Padmé said softly. She continued to stroke Anakin's hair.

Palpatine laughed. Not his nobleman laugh, but the laugh of Darth Sidious, lord of all vampires. A crooked laugh.

"With what army?" he asked. "They are spread thin. Many are off in America, while other agents are scattered across the continent. Who is left at the London Temple? Windu? A handful of high ranking knights? Whatever they send to us, we will crush. Then the London Temple will be left unguarded. The end of the Jedi Order has come."

"And what of Anakin?" she asked.

Heavy footsteps were heard from the hall. Soon two large men walked into the room. Palpatine waved them forward. They walked over, picked Anakin up, and carried him out of the room.

"His time has come as well," Palpatine said in a pleased voice. "Time for him to join his rightful place as a vampire for it will be him who leads our attack on the Jedi Temple."


	6. The Prisoner

Hearing was the first sense to return to Anakin as he woke up. Sounds were odd. It took him a moment to realize that was because there was an echo that distorted each small noise. He had to be someplace big. Then came his sense of feeling. It was cold. Next, came his sense of smell. It was dank and musty. There was also a lingering scent of blood, a smell Anakin was all too familiar with.

He knew it from his childhood. He grew up as vampire cattle. The tang of blood constantly lingered in the air. It was like salt, peppered in everything one ate and drank. When Qui-Gon saved him and he joined the Order, it took him almost a year to get used to normal tasting food. Food that wasn't tainted. However, the smell never left. It hung about in the training rooms as he learned to kill the unholy. It lay in the air like a thick fog whenever he raided a vampire's hideout. It spiked whenever he got slashed by claws. It buried into his holy sword. Into his very pores.

He knew the smell of blood more intimately than any other, and wherever he was, it reeked of blood.

Finally, he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and all he saw was dark gray blobs. He blinked a few times as his vision came slowly into focus. He realized he was laying on his back, looking up at a tall, domed stone ceiling. At the top of the dome was a small square hole. Or possibly a window. Dull gray featureless gray light filtered through it. It lit up Anakin, but not much beyond him. He could just make out the room matched the ceiling; large and circular. The far curves were cast completely in black. If there was a door, it was hidden.

He tried to move, but his body was held down by something sharp, cold and heavy. Metal. He bent his head down. He was strapped down to some kind of table. A metal cuff wrapped around his ankles, wrists, upper arms, waist, and chest. He twisted and pushed against the constraints, but they held strong.

He let out a frustrated shout. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened when he was in his room with Padmé, though he could infer he had been drugged. But who . . . One of the maids? Weren't they both Padmé's servants? Had someone entered the room when he had his back to the door as he was packing and comforting Padmé?

_Padmé!_

What had happened to her? He twisted his head as he looked around. He was alone. A stabbing cold hit his heart. Had they taken her too? The vampires? . . . Palpatine?

"Hey!" he shouted. Only his echo answered back. He shouted again. Still no answer.

He thrashed against the metal bands for a short moment, before he started to calm down by taking in sharp breaths through his nose. Eventually, his breathing became even and quiet. Then it was the soft sound of his breathing and the distant dripping of water echoing through the room. He closed his eyes and tried to ease himself down into a meditative state, but his concentration was broken by the click of heels approaching. The beam of dull light flickering as a large shadow fell across him and the sounds of the boots stopped right at his table.

There was a moment of quiet and Anakin could feel eyes focusing intensely at him.

"Anakin, my boy," a voice slithered out of the figure. It caused the hair on the back of Anakin's head and on his arms to stand on end.

"Palpatine!" Anakin growled back.

The figure took a step to the right. The light shifted and he could make out Duke Palpatine standing next to him wearing the traditional vampire robe. Anakin growled. Something feral was unraveling inside of him. Again, his body pushed and pulled against his constraints.

"It is futile to free yourself from there," Palpatine said.

Anakin noticed the red-rimmed gold eyes and long fangs.

"Are you Darth Sidious?" he asked.

Palpatine paused as if in shock and then laughed. It was a full hearty laugh. His belly shook and his head fell back. The laugh echoed around the large empty room. Even after he stopped laughing, the sound could still be heard echoing faintly.

"I am," he said proudly. His smile showed off his fangs.

Anakin snarled. The Order had no information on how old Sidious was, but he was old. Older than most currently living vampires. During the Crusades, the Jedi Knights were able to land a crushing blow to the vampires. It was thought they had finally eradicated them all. Of course, such vermin were hard to completely kill. Over the past 700 years, the vampire population had been growing again.

Though it was doubtful Palpatine had been alive that long. Vampires were jealous and violent creatures, even to their own kin. Older vampires were seen as a threat. Vampires got stronger as they aged. Usually, a group of younger vampires would team up to bring down anyone stronger. The average vampire usually had a lifespan of a hundred years after they became one from either other vampires, Jedi Knights, or a natural cause like starvation or sunlight.

The Holy Order theorized Sidious was around 300 years old. His first confirmed appearance was around two hundred years ago, and by then he was already mentioned as an older vampire. It meant that Palpatine had been fooling not just Anakin but also the English nobility and royalty as well as the Order for all their lives and more beyond that.

"Yes, I have been doing this a long time," Palpatine said. His mannerisms had changed. No longer was he the soft-spoken duke. He stood tall. His words were laced in arrogance. "I've been planning this a long time, and finally it's all coming together."

"Planning what? Your next meal?"

Palpatine took a step closer. His face fell into shadow as he looked down. The dull light was haloed around his head, and his gold eyes glowed and his white teeth were very visible as he smiled. A cold hand rested against Anakin's throat. He felt the nails slowly grow longer into long claws. One of which started to dig into his skin. He soon felt the warmth of his blood start trickling down his neck.

Palpatine removed the hand brought it up to his face. His pointer finger had fresh blood on it. He licked it and closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Mmmmm," he hummed. "Delicious. Yes, you would make a fine meal, Anakin. Alas, your life will not end like pathetic cattle."

Silence stretched between them.

"You intend to turn me," Anakin said in a low voice.

"Yes," Palpatine said.

"I won't be turned into some demon spawn! I'd rather die as cattle!"

"Really?" Palpatine purred. "You would widow your wife? Let your child be born fatherless?"

"Do not touch them!" Anakin shouted. He strained against the metal bars. "What have you done with them? If you have touched Padmé- "

"You will _what_?" Palpatine laughed. "You cannot do anything."

"I will kill you!"

Palpatine's hand lashed out faster than Anakin could keep track of it. The hand grabbed Anakin's face and squeezed his cheeks together. Sharp claw-like nails dug into his skin.

" _Silence_ ," Palpatine hissed.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Anakin spat.

"Be silent, listen to what I have to say, and I'll let you see your dear lovely wife. She is unharmed and well."

There was a threat lingering there, but Anakin didn't push his luck. He nodded his head just the barest amount, but Palpatine saw it and withdrew his hand.

"Good. Good. Yes, my dear boy, I intend on turning you into one of us."

Anakin bit his lip to avoid snarling an insult. Palpatine paused to see if he would, but when Anakin didn't speak up, he continued.

"You are special, Anakin," Palpatine said. "Your destiny has always been to become one of us from the moment you were born."

Anakin couldn't stop his snort. What a joke. Him? Special? The only specialness he had ever felt was that he didn't fit in. He hadn't been raised by the Order like the other knights. He barely had an education. He was always behind. Always lacking. Always scrambling and fighting his way to be on par with his peers. And once he did make it, they scowled and frowned at him. He was never good enough except for a precious few like Padmé.

"I see you have your doubts," Palpatine continued. "But I assure you that you are not. Your existence was first heralded centuries ago. A prophecy spoke of a chosen one."

"Blasphemy," Anakin blurted out. Palpatine only raised an eyebrow to remind Anakin of their deal. Anakin nodded that he wouldn't interrupt anymore.

"This prophecy spoke of a chosen one. One who would bring balance to this world. Who would right the injustices and establish a new era of peace unlike any before it. When you were found by the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn was wise enough to recognize you for what you were. He was convinced that this balance meant the eradication of vampires. But that wasn't it at all. You will bring balance to this world, but for the vampires."

Anakin bared his teeth and growled. Palpatine only laughed.

"You will become something more than just a simple vampire. You will become a Sith!"

"I won't become a vampire or a Sith," Anakin said no longer able to bite back the urge to speak. "I am _nothing_ like you!"

"Oh? But you already are." Palpatine leaned over so his face hovered above Anakin's. "You already are, my boy. Do you know what qualifications a person must have to become a Jedi Knight? Sensitivity to the Force? And why do some people have it and some don't? No doubt you were told you have been chosen by God." His voice was thick with mockery.

"Ha!" he barked. "You know truly makes a Jedi, boy? It's because they're all half vampires. Dhampirs. One parent is a human, while the other is a vampire. Their supernatural powers aren't a blessing. Their powers are just waterdown versions of vampires."

"Lies!" Anakin shouted. "You liar!"

"It is a hard truth to swallow, my boy. To learn the very thing you hunt is the very thing that makes you so special."

"So you're saying my father was a vampire?"

Palpatine paused as a crooked smile twisted on his face. "No," he said. "That's where you are different. You have no father, Anakin Skywalker. You were born free of mortal sin. Born pure. A perfect vessel of the Dark."

"Are you done?" Anakin asked. "Can I see Padmé now?"

Palpatine's face fell. He looked annoyed. As if Anakin would be swayed or impressed by all his nonsensical grandstanding.

"Very well," he sighed. "But one more thing before I bring out the marchioness." He nodded over his shoulder.

Anakin heard the shuffling of feet approaching. Two figures stepped out of the shadows. Both wore black cloaks with their hoods drawn over their faces. One was carrying a thin long object wrapped in white cloth. They handed it to Palpatine, bowed, and scurried away. Palpatine slowly unwrapped the object.

Anakin first noticed the object was black, and as the wrapping fell away, he realized it was an arm. It consisted of the forearm and hand with black ink skin. It didn't look natural. Human skin could get quite that dark; this was an unnatural black.

"Recognize this?" Palpatine asked.

Anakin opened his mouth to say of course he didn't, but the words died in his mouth before they left. A cold chill washed over him. "Is that . . . Is that _my_ arm?" he asked. It was a right arm. It looked the right size.

"Yes. It was a gift from Rush Clovis. You might be pleased to know he was killed shortly afterward."

Palpatine walked around the table so he was on Anakin's right. He placed the arm down in its spot. It pressed against Anakin's nub. He could feel it. It was cold and sharp. It felt like a harsh metal or lifeless stone than flesh.

"What are you going to do?" Anakin asked as he did his best to crane his head up to look at it.

"Reattaching your arm back," Palpatine said casually. "This procedure will go . . . _smoother_ if you are a human."

"You can't reattach an arm," Anakin said.

A cold hand slammed Anakin's head down. For a moment his vision blurred and he saw stars. He felt cold hands on his face.

"I'm afraid," Palpatine said in a slow voice, "this will hurt."

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, anything, but whatever objection or sharp retort he had was quickly erased by his screams. He wasn't sure what was happening. His body was spasming out of control. His back arched. His arms and legs twitched. Bright flashes of blue light danced from his right arm. And the pain. Oh, the pain.

It was like burning knives and cold needles jabbing into him. His arm was being boiled from the inside out. He could smell the burning flesh. Then the burning would quickly ease away only to be replaced by searing cold. Cold that clawed up each of his blood vessels. Into each piece of hair on his skin and turned them into small razors that dug into his skin.

He screamed and screamed until finally the cold seemed to reach his head and froze his very core.

* * *

The sound of approaching steps woke Anakin up. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep. A few moments? Minutes? Hours? The concept of time was completely lost on him. The room looked the same. The dull grey light still filtered down from a small square opening far above him.

The steps were getting closer. They were not the heavy steps of Palpatine nor the soft shuffling steps of the servants. These were sharp with a small gap between each step, which meant a small gait.

"Anakin?"

His name in combination with that voice completely stole the air from his lungs.

"Pa- Padmé?" he croaked out. "Padmé!"

The steps ran the rest of the way over to him. Soft hands were on his chest, his face, in his hair.

"Anakin," Padmé said. His voice matched her face, which was furrowed in despair.

"Padmé. Are you all right? Is everything fine? Is the baby-"

"Everything is fine," she said as stroked his hair. "I'm fine. The baby is fine."

"Thank God," he whispered.

"Anakin . . . I . . ."

"Padmé, you have to get out of here."

"Anakin, I don't think that- "

"Do whatever you must! You can't stay here. I already told the Order! They should be on their way! You can't be here when they arrive and the fighting breaks out!"

"And why would she do that?" Palpatine's voice said from the shadows.

Both Anakin and Padmé tensed. Her hand stopped stroking his hair and instead tightened into a fist. Slowly Palpatine walked forward. He was on the other side of the table across from Padmé.

"You did well, Anakin," Palpatine said. "You played your part perfectly. You followed all of my breadcrumbs. You discovered that I was a vampire and alerted the Order just like I knew you would. Oh, do not give me that face. You think I do not control what goes on in that village so close to my own home?"

"You want the Order to come?" Anakin asked.

"It will be the start of their glorious destruction," Palpatine said.

"You are mistaken, _vampire_ ," Anakin spat the last word. "The Order will bring down a divine retribution on you and all your kin! They will smite- "

"Will they now? With what army? The one they sent to America? The one they sent to Kashyyk Forest? Or the one they sent to Greece?"

A cold dread was building up inside of Anakin's stomach.

"The Order is stretched thin," Palpatine continued. "Just as I have devised it. Whatever force they send here, will be but a mere fraction of what they should have sent. They will be crushed by my own forces, or should I say _your_ forces?"

"I told you I am not becoming a vampire!" Anakin shouted.

Palpatine laughed. "Once you have left that human shell behind, I have no doubt you may change your mind. But I was not talking about _you_. I was referring to Padmé."

"You will not touch her!" Anakin shouted.

"Me? Touch a married woman? Why I would never. Plus," Palpatine said with a smile showing off his long fangs, "she already _is_ a vampire. Has been one before you met her."

The cold dread instantly turned into a raging fire.

" _Liar_! I will take no more of your lies!" Anakin shouted as he pulled against the metal constraints.

Palpatine laughed. It was a laugh that made Anakin's skin crawl. He slowly walked around the table and stopped directly beside Padmé. She was stiff and avoided looking at him. Palpatine grabbed Anakin's wrist, his normal flesh wrist, and dug his long nails into it. Anakin could feel the blood spilling out. Palpatine pulled up his fingers which were stained red with blood. He held them in front of Padmé.

"Come now, child, I know you smell this blood. Such delicious blood," Palpatine cooed.

"Leave her alone!" Anakin said.

Padmé had turned her head away from Palpatine, who scowled. He shoved the fingers directly into her face. The blood smeared against her lips and cheeks. She snapped her head at him and hissed, and everything inside Anakin stopped. His breath. His blood. His thoughts. His heart. All he could do was look at the long fangs in Padmé's mouth and her red-rimmed gold eyes.

"No," Anakin said softly. "No. No. It isn't true."

Padmé gasped as she turned back to him. The gold in her eyes faded to the warm brown he was so familiar with.

"Anakin . . ."

"You're one of them?" he asked. His voice breaking. His heartbreaking.

"Anakin, please," she begged. "I love you. That was never a lie."

"But everything else _was_?"

Her face scrunched up as she fought back tears. "I . . . I . . . Anakin . . ."

"She also played her part very well," Palpatine said. "She was to seduce you to our side."

There was a crack. It grew and grew until it started to shatter. Chip by chip is falling into a bottomless abyss that was his core. Everything hurt. Breathing hurt. Each breath was like a knife being stabbed into him and dragged slowly down his side. Each breath was wet and uneven.

"But I fell in love!" she burst out. The tears were now flowing freely down her face. "I love you. I truly and deeply love you! We can still be together! As a family! None of that has to end!"

Anakin's eyes briefly flicked down to her stomach.

"Now, you must hurry along. You have troops to prepare for," Palpatine said placing his hands on Padmé's shoulders. "Right, _Lady Amidala_?"

Padmé was still looking down at Anakin with tears gently rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes, Lord Sidious," she said softly. She gave Anakin one last look before she turned and walked away.

Sidious stayed. "Don't worry, my boy," Sidious said. "You two can continue to be a loving family after you've turned."

* * *

The dull grey light had faded away, so Anakin was cast in darkness. He couldn't see anything, that was if he bothered to actually focus his eyes on anything. He laid on the table still bound. His thoughts spinning and tumbling over each other.

_Padmé. Padmé._

This whole time she had been a vampire? How had he never noticed? She went out in sunlight. She never smelled of blood.

_I love you._

_I love you, Ani._

It wasn't Padmé. It was his mother. Her neck and wrists bruised with puncture marks. Her skin pale. She held her small little boy tightly as they both laid on a thin blanket on a dirt floor. When he looked up at her, she was no longer his mother. It was Padmé sleeping soundly next to him in her bed back at her London house.

" _Padmé_?" he whispered. She didn't stir. " _Padmé_?"

Her eyes fluttered. He held his breath as she slowly woke up, but what should have been the big warm brown eyes he loved so dearly, were now nothing but pools of blood. The blood ran down her face as she smiled showing off the sharp fangs within her mouth.

" _Anakin_ ," she said. Her voice wet and distorted. " _I love you, Anakin._ "

He screamed and tried to push himself away. His head flew backward and slammed against something hard and cold. He was back on the table in the dark domed room. His breathing was heavy and uneven. His body trembled.

"All this time," he muttered to himself. "All this time."

All this time she had been a vampire. The whole damned time. He was a Jedi Knight! A holy vessel chosen by God!

" _You are the chosen one_ ," Palpatine's voice echoed around him.

"No," Anakin said as he rocked his head from one side to the other. "No. No."

He wasn't. He wasn't anything. He wasn't chosen or special.

" _You've been blessed by God_ ," a voice he hadn't heard in over 13 years said. The voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. " _You can be a holy knight, Anakin_."

" _It is a hard truth to swallow, my boy. To learn the very thing you hunt is the very thing that makes you so special_ ," Palpatine's voice said.

"Lies," Anakin sobbed. "Lies. All of it. Lies."

" _Anakin, please_ ," she had begged. " _I love you. That was never a lie_."

It was a lie! It was all a lie! Her blood-stained lips, the lips he loved so much, were stained in human life.

" _I love you. I truly and deeply love you!_ "

The sobs grew stronger. His whole body shook.

"Lies," he murmured to himself.

Slowly he lost himself to his memories, the lies, and tears.


	7. The Betrayer

_Skywalker._

That was his name. But did it matter anymore?

_Skywalker!_

No, nothing mattered. Just like him rotting here on this table.

"Jesus, it is him! Skywalker! Can you hear us? Skywalker!"

"Wake up! Skywalker!"

There was a light. Multiple lights. They were in streams of blue and green that danced around him.

"He's waking up!"

"What did they do to him?"

"Jesus, look at his arm!"

"Didn't he lose that arm?"

"Skywalker. Can you hear me?"

"It's cold to the touch. Feels like metal."

"Skywalker!"

The lights were speaking. He closed his eyes. He just wanted this all to disappear. He wanted to sink back into the darkness.

Something slammed against his cheek. He gasped and his eyes snapped open. Someone was grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Skywalker! Wake up, man!"

Hands were pulling him up. How? Wasn't he confined to the table? He was sitting up. His head spun.

"Skywalker."

He looked to his left. Slowly his vision settled and focused. The streams of lights were holy swords, lightsabers, each one being carried by a Jedi Knight. The Order! The Holy Order had come!

"Master . . . Fisto?" Anakin asked. His voice was dry and cracked.

The large black man smiled. "We got your message," he said in a thick Caribbean accent. "Don't worry 'bout a thing. We will handle this." Anakin could only look at the knight. His thoughts were cartwheeling around in his head, but slowly things were coming back to him. But before he could say anything, Fisto was already giving out orders. "Siemel, Nixi'en, Teknukulllu, and Gamma. You four escort Skywalker out of here. We should have medics stationed . . ."

"No," Anakin croaked, but he was ignored. Hands grabbed him and pulled him off the table. He was weak and was unable to support himself. Knights pulled him back up. Anakin's arms were looped around necks. "No," he said again. "We can't. Have to . . . "

"It's all right, sir," one of the young knights said. "You're safe now."

"No. You don't . . . under . . . stand . . . We can't . . . You . . . vampires. Sidious. Waiting . . ."

"I think he's feverish," someone said softly to another.

They were moving. Slowly, but they were moving. Part of him wanted to relax. Soon he would be in the hands of the Jedi healers and medics. The Order would handle the vampires, but the other part of him was growing more and more on edge. He recalled what Palpatine had said. This was a trap. There weren't enough Jedi. They were going to be slaughtered . . .

No. The Jedi would prevail. The Lord was on their side. They would triumph. They would slay all the vampires-

_Padmé!_

Anakin gasped as he straightened up. The adrenaline rush gave him the strength to stand on his own.

"Skywalker? Can you walk?"

"Padmé!" he said. He turned to his left and grabbed the knight by the collar. "Padmé! I have to save her!"

"So the rumors were true," someone whispered behind him.

"We'll save any humans," the knight Anakin had grabbed said.

"No . . ." Anakin said. Padmé wasn't human! She was a vampire!

"Come on. You need to see a healer."

They were tugging on him, trying to get him to walk. He couldn't go with them. He had to get to Padmé! He had to make sure she was safe! Her and the baby! If the knights got to her . . . they would kill her! _No_!

He pushed away from the knights and staggered into a wall. He leaned heavily against it. The four knights were crowding around him and talking to each other. Anakin glanced around. Where was Padmé? Where would she be? Palpatine had said she would be commanding the troops as . . . as Lady Amidala. Lady Amidala! Vampire royalty! No way would the Order keep her alive! Oh God, he had to find her.

He snapped back into reality right as one of the young knights was bringing down the pummel of their sword down on Anakin's head. He had just enough time to dodge it. He grabbed the knight's head and slammed it down into his knee. It was a solid hit. The young knight shouted and stumbled back. Blood dripped from his nose.

"Skywalker! Calm down!"

"You were trying to knock me out!" Anakin shouted back.

"You're not acting rationally right now," someone said. "We were just going to knock you out to bring you up top. That's it. But you can walk up there with us."

"No . . . No. I can't. I have to go," he said.

The knights shared a look.

"You are no longer a knight," someone said in a slow voice. "You're not allowed to be down here. Our job is to secure and escort civilians to safety. Right now that would be you. Now, please, sir, we have to get you to the medics."

They weren't going to let him go. They were going to take him to the medics willingly or not. But he couldn't. He was wasting precious time! He had to get to Padmé! She was the one who needed to be taken out of here! The knights were slowly approaching him, ready to gang up on him, so he moved before they could.

He ducked down and barreled right into the closest knight. He slammed the knight against the wall and slammed his black hand against the knight's arm. There was a loud snap as the bones broke. He freed the green lightsaber from the broken hand and spun around just in time to meet a blue blade slashing down on him.

"Stand down, Skywalker!"

He knocked the blue blade aside and swung his leg up. The kick landed hard into the chest of the knight in front of them. That staggered back into the other two knights. Anakin dashed forward and brought the sword down. Blood splattered to the floor. The knight in front fell to his knees. His sword clattered to the floor as his hands grasped at the large cut across his chest.

Someone screamed and ran at Anakin. He slashed and stabbed. He kicked and punched. More blood splattered. Another sword fell to the floor. There were screams of frustration. Screams of anger. Of loss. Of fear. Of death. But slowly it became quiet except for Anakin's own deep panting. He looked around. The four swords illuminated the stone hallway. All four knights were dead by his hand. He had killed them.

Innocent humans. Holy Jedi Knights.

He hunched over and vomited.

 _Get a hold of yourself_ , Anakin, a voice inside of him said. _This isn't the first time you've done this._

He wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. This was true. He had killed everyone involved with the Tusken Raider Coven. Vampires, servants, and innocent cattle. He had killed them all.

 _And you might have to kill more_ , the voice said, _to save Padmé._

He steeled himself. He knew what he had to do. He gripped the stolen green blade and stepped over the cooling bodies. He had to find Padmé. He had to save her.

_Why?_

_She lied to you. She's a vampire._

_But she loves me_ , he answered back. _And . . . And I love her. I need her!_

He had left his old life behind for her. He wasn't apart of the Order anymore. Padmé was all he had. She and the baby.

_I love you! I truly and deeply love you! We can still be together! As a family! None of that has to end!_

Was that true? Could they still be together after this? He didn't know, but the thought of her dying . . . at the ends of the knights . . . it sent sharp cold fear through him. He couldn't let her die!

He continued through the tunnel. He could hear the sound of fighting echoing through the stone hallways. Sometimes he even saw the distant flicker of blue and green lightsabers. He ran into vampires twice. He didn't hesitate to cut them down and turn them into ash. He ran into two groups of knights. The first one just nodded as they ran by. The second one stopped him. He mumbled some excuse and gave them a fake name. They looked at him skeptically, but then they kept going.

Anakin continued his way deeper into the vampire's lair. He didn't know where he was headed, if he was even headed in the right direction, but he kept on moving down long dark hallways and down steep stairs. He had to keep moving. He had to find Padmé. She had to be safe. If she wasn't . . . if she wasn't . . .

"Well now," a thick rich voice said, "Looks like Sidious' new pet freed himself from his cage."

Anakin stopped. He was in a large tall room where the walls stretched up into the darkness about fifty feet. Three rings of balconies circled around the room. On the lowest balcony stood a vampire Anakin was all too familiar with.

"Darth Tyrannus," Anakin said.

The vampire nodded and smiled, which showed off his long fangs. He had once gone by the name of Count Dooku. He was an old man with white slicked-back hair. He was dressed in a finely tailored suit and cape. He reached behind his back then tossed a large object over the railing. It clattered to the floor.

"I believe that is yours," Tyrannus said.

The long skinny object had been wrapped in cloth, but a small bit of the cloth had come undone when it hit the floor. Soft blue light escaped from the opening. It was a lightsaber. Anakin slowly approached it. He kicked the wrapping off to reveal more of the sword. It was his sword. He let go of the borrowed green one and picked it up. He ripped off the fabric and weighed the sword in his hand. It felt right. Perfect.

Red light cut through Anakin's thoughts. He glanced up to see Tyrannus holding his own lightsaber, but this one emitted red light. Lightsabers could be corrupted. Their crystal blades could be made to bleed, as they called it. But it took a lot of skill and only powerful vampires could do that.

"Where's Padmé?" Anakin asked. His voice even and calm.

"Oh? Lady Amidala? She's down that way." Tyrannus waved at a black hallway to Anakin's right. "A group of knights led by Mace Windu were headed that way."

Anakin's heart jumped into his throat. No! He turned to leave but heard a loud thump behind him. He looked over his shoulder. Tyrannus had jumped over the railing and down onto the ground floor.

"Leaving so soon, Skywalker?" the old man asked.

"I don't have time for you," Anakin growled. He glanced back at the hallway.

"I was not giving you a choice!"

The red blade swung down on Anakin. Anakin snapped up his blade just in time to block it. Tyrannus snarled.

"It will be my pleasure to finally end you," he said. "I do not care what plans Sidious has for you."

"Well at least we agree with one thing," Anakin shouted as he threw red blade off.

Anakin slashed as he stepped forward. Each time the lightsabers clashed, sparks flew and there was a hissing sound. Tyrannus bounced Anakin's saber around as he spun around as if mocking him. As if to say he could afford to do such a fancy trick since Anakin was not a threat. Anakin grabbed his sword with both hands and slashed furiously at the vampire.

Tyrannus ducked as Anakin came in with a headshot, but the two continued to trade blows. Anakin continued to push forward, while Tyrannus continued to step back. Their blades spun wildly about them as sparks and hisses filled the air. Slash and block. Slash and stab and parry. Strike and dodge.

Their blades locked as each pushed their weight towards the other. The blue and red blades created a glowing X between them.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker," Tyrannus taunted. "You have hate. You have anger, but you don't use them."

Finally, there was a slip. The swords separated. Anakin pressed forward. He brought his sword back and above his head then brought it down in a powerful strike. This started off a series of fast and strong strikes. The swords were never apart for more than a few seconds before they were clashing against each other again and again.

Tyrannus switched to offensive footing as he finally started to push forward causing Anakin to backstep. The blows continued. Tyrannus was trying to end the duel. To kill Anakin. He stepped forward with a jab. Anakin swung his arm around Tryannus' sword arm, effectively capturing it. He didn't spare a second as he slashed his own sword through Tryannus' arms. Both arms fell off and disintegrated into a pile of ash on the floor. The red sword clattered to the floor as the old man fell to his knees in a shout of pain.

Anakin picked up the fallen red lightsaber. Slowly he walked over to the vampire and crossed the two blades in front of his throat. He glared down at Tyrannus. For the first time, there was a look of fear on the old man's face. There was a dark sense of joy curling inside of Anakin from seeing that. He only lingered a moment later before he slashed with both swords and beheaded the former count. The body crumpled into a pile of ash at Anakin's feet. He threw the red blade on top of it.

Without another look, he ran down the hallway that would hopefully bring him to Padmé.

As he headed down the tunnel he heard the sound of fighting. The hissing of lightsabers. Padmé! He pushed himself on. His body was getting tired and weak. He wasn't sure how much more he could keep going, but he wasn't going to stop. Not yet.

He almost tripped on himself as he entered another large room. This one appeared to be a large gathering room. There was a rich red rug on the floor. Banners hung on the wall. There were two large fireplaces with roaring fires on either end with blazing fires. Fine couches were arranged tastefully, though several of them were overturned. A few had piles of ashes while others had streaks of blood and the bodies of knights.

Anakin ran past them. His eyes only on the scene on the far end. He recognized Mace Windu's purple lightsaber. The large black man was fighting off a vampire, and as Anakin approached he realized it was Palpatine. Mace managed to knock Palpatine's sword aside. The old man fell against the wall. His hand up in a plea of mercy, but as he did so his eyes slid off Windu and on to Anakin.

"Anakin!" he cried. "Help me!"

Windu briefly looked over his shoulder at Anakin but ignored him as he looked back at Palpatine.

"You old fool!" Windu shouted. "The oppression of vampires will never rise! Your plot to overthrow the Order is over! You have lost!"

"No! No!" Palpatine cried. "You will die!"

Lightning poured out of Palpatine's clawed hands and zapped towards Windu, who managed to get his sword up and block the attack. However, the lightning kept coming. Windu was struggling to keep his sword up.

"Anakin!" Windu shouted. "He is a vampire! Finish him!"

"Come to your senses, boy!" Palpatine shouted. "Remember what I told you! The Jedi will betray you!"

Windu screamed as he took a step back.

"You are not one of them, Anakin," Palpatine pleaded. His voice growing weak. "Don't let him kill me!"

"Anakin! Kill him now!" Windu shouted.

"They will never let you be with her!" Palpatine shouted. "They have taken her!"

"What?" Anakin asked.

"The knights took her Anakin! Only I can help you save her! They will never let her live! But you must stop him!"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin," Windu shouted.

"Help me!" Palpatine pleaded. "Don't let him kill me! I can't hold on any longer!"

Windu started to step forward. The lightning bolts crashed all around him and Palpatine. A few bolts arched back into Palpatine's body. The old man screamed as his face started to twist and distort.

"I can't . . ." Palpatine muttered. "I give up . . ." The lightning finally faded away. He heaved deeply. "Help me," he wheezed. "I am weak . . . I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying."

"You damned vampire blight!" Windu hissed. "I am going to end this once and for all."

"You can't, master!" Anakin shouted taking a step forward.

Windu gave Anakin an odd look. "He must die," he said. "He is too powerful. His control over the vampires is too strong. We kill him and this war ends!"

"He must live!" Anakin shouted.

Windu scowled. "I see they've poisoned you. Do not worry. We will clear your mind when this is all over." He raised his purple sword.

"Please don't . . ." Palpatine begged.

"I need him!" Anakin shouted as Windu started to swing his sword down. "No!"

Anakin stepped forward and brought his sword down. It slashed through Windu's arms. Unlike Tyrannus' arms, which turned into ash, Windu's fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Windu stared at Anakin in shock, a look Anakin could only reflect.

What had he done?

But before he could move or say anything, blue lightning bolts erupt from Palpatine's hands and blast straight into Windu. The knight was lifted off his feet and thrown against a wall.

Palpatine stood up. No longer was he the weak mewling man he was a moment before. Now he stood proud and strong and laughing. The lightning was moving Windu across the wall until finally he was thrown into the large fire. Windu screamed as lightning and fire consumed him. Palpatine's laughter continued until Windu's screams ended. Then there was only the sound of the roaring flames and the pounding of Anakin's heart in his chest.

"What have I done?" Anakin asked as he fell to his knees. His sword fell out of his hand.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin," Palpatine said as he walked over to him. "Become a vampire. A Sith! Learn to use the dark powers and we can find and save Padmé."

Anakin looked up at him. "I . . . I . . ."

"Anakin, they took her. They are most likely bringing her back to London to the Temple as we speak. Do you know what they will do to her there? Why they haven't killed her yet?" He paused, but Anakin didn't answer. "They are going to carve her baby, your baby, out of her stomach. Then they will kill her. They get a new knight and another bloodsucker is dead."

"No- no!" Anakin cried. "Help me save her! I can't live without her. I won't let her die!"

Palpatine's twisted and deformed face fell into a sad expression. "I'm afraid even I am not powerful enough to storm the Holy Temple in London, my boy. Even if I did, I would not know the way. But . . . you . . . If you accept your destiny, become a Sith, a being more powerful than I, you will be able to bring them to their knees and save your wife and child."

Anakin hesitated. He weighed his choices, but he knew he was just going through the motions. He already knew what he would choose. He had made the choice the moment he attacked the four knights who were just trying to help him. The moment he had stepped forward and stopped Windu. He already knew what he was going to say.

"I will do whatever you ask," Anakin said as he looked at Palpatine.

"Good," Palpatine said with a smile. His fangs glistening in the firelight.

"I pledge myself to the darkness," Anakin muttered. "To the ways of the vampires. I cast aside God and his teachings. I throw my soul into eternal damnation."

"Good. Good. With my help, you will become the most powerful being in this world. You shall be known as Darth Vader."

"Thank you, my master."

He felt numb. The words coming out of his mouth didn't feel like he had said it. It felt like someone else. As if he was reading a book or watching a play about himself. He felt disconnected.

"Now rise, Darth Vader," Darth Sidious said. "We must start the ceremony of your turning. We don't have much time if we wish to save Padmé."


	8. The Sith

Night had long since darkened the skies of London. Despite this, the city continued to be well lit with street lamps and light pouring out of the windows. However, on this night there was a sharp cold chill in the wind. People shuttered the windows or pulled their curtains tight in attempts to fight back the unexpected and pressing cold. Even the streetlamps were losing their fight. Many had gone out. The ones that remained were low and flickering.

Because of this, no one really noticed a lone figure marching through the streets. He wore a black robe with a hood pulled low over his head. The rest of his clothes were black including black gloves. A sword hung on his hip. He looked like something out of the past. A long lost knight still keeping his patrol.

However, Anakin Skywalker had fallen a long way from being a Holy Knight of the Jedi Order. Under his deep hood, his eyes were gold and rimmed in red. When he snarled, long sharp fangs were seen. He was no longer human. He was something more. Something much more. Darth Sidious had been right. The darkness had given him so much power. Power beyond that of a normal vampire. He was a Sith. A true master of the darkness.

The transformation had not been painless or swift. He had been strapped back down on the table. The large domed room was lit up torches each held by a vampire wearing dark red robes in a ring around the room. Nine human sacrifices were on their knees around his table. Each one was bent over with their necks slit. Their blood dripped into carved runes on the floor.

Anakin had expected that Sidious would be the one to bite him to turn him. Instead, they brought out a blackened skull where even the teeth were black. However, the long pointed fangs were still very visible. Anakin eyed it skeptically as a servant handed the skull to Sidious, who approached Anakin with it.

" _What is that_?" he had asked.

" _This is the skull of Ajunta Pall_ ," Sidious said. " _The first vampire. The venom on these fangs are extremely potent. It would kill a normal person, but it will transform you into a Sith._ "

Anakin wasn't sure he believed it, but he had no choice. Sidious approached and the long black fangs were pointed out towards Anakin. He gently pressed it against Anakin's neck then slowly pushed the fangs in. It hurt, but it was a normal kind of pain. The true pain would come on slowly.

He had never felt more excruciating pain in his life before. He felt like he was being burned alive. As if he was being clawed apart, his body scattered, and multiple mouths were chewing on him. Each tooth he could feel. He was aware of each flame as it consumed not only his skin but his insides as well. He screamed and screamed until he had worn his voice hoarse. Even then he still screamed though no sound came out.

And when it was all over, he had been reborn. Remade. He was no longer Anakin Skywalker. He was Darth Vader. His hands tightened into fists. The leather of his black gloves creaked. He would no longer be denied anything. He would have it all. Power. Wealth. Prestige. And most importantly his family. His wife and child. He would not be denied any of this.

He marched through the streets of London. Behind him in black robes marched an army of vampires. However, their numbers were small. Less than a hundred. Not enough to take the underground Jedi Temple. But their numbers would soon swell.

At St. Paul's Cathedral, he turned down a small alleyway to a door with no handles on the outside and that receded into a red brick building. He banged on it.

"State your business!" a voice shouted from the other side.

"Open the door," Vader said.

"State your name and your business!"

"- _Open the door_ , -" Vader commanded again.

He heard the locks being undone and slowly the door opened. Fives stood on the other side. His face blank at first, but he blinked a few times. He looked at the dark hooded figure.

"Who's there?" Fives demanded as he pulled out his small rifle.

"- _Put your weapon down._ -"

Fives holstered the gun without hesitating.

"- _You now serve me. You follow my will and orders._ -"

"What are your orders, my lord?" Fives asked. His voice was lifeless and even. His eyes glazed over.

"- _The destruction of the Jedi Order_ , -" Vader hissed. "- _Kill every Jedi._ -"

"Yes, my lord," Fives said.

"Follow me," Vader said stepping past Fives.

" _You have powers beyond the normal vampire_ ," Sidious had told him after he had finally come to his senses after the transformation.

" _Like what_?" Vader asked with a raspy voice.

Sidious handed Vader a jar filled with a dark red liquid. Vader sniffed it. " _Blood_?" he asked. He had already been given fresh humans to quench his raging thirst when he first woke up.

" _Drink it_ ," Sidious said with a slight smile and a nod. Vader did as he was told. " _Notice anything different?_ "

" _No_ ," Vader grumbled setting the glass down.

" _Perhaps it will take a moment, but one of your new powers is to control anyone who you have tasted their blood._ "

" _Control? How so?_ "

" _The old scripts state that once a Sith lord tastes the blood, they merely give the command, and the one who owns the blood has to follow the order. No matter what the order is._ " Sidious snapped his fingers and two servants walked in. "These two had their blood in that jar you just drank. Command them to do your bidding."

" _Jump_ ," Vader said.

There was a hesitation, but they did so. Sidious frowned. He had noticed it as well. They weren't jumping because they were compelled to. They were jumping because they thought that was what they were supposed to do.

" _Stop_ ," Vader barked. Perhaps he wasn't doing it right. He reached out with his senses. He could . . . feel these two servants. Feel them more than he could feel Sidious. He latched on to that feeling, that string. "- _Put your hands around your throats_. -" His voice felt different. There was something lingering there. Some sort of power. The two servants did so immediately. "- _Choke yourselves_. -"

At once the hands started to tighten. Both servants went wide eyed. They tried to let go. Their arms flapped around, but their hands didn't stop until they finally lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Sidious let out a chuckle.

" _Very good, my young apprentice_ ," he said.

" _Why can't you do this_?" Vader asked. " _Why didn't you become a Sith_?"

Sidious sighed and shook his head slightly. " _I have tried the ceremony on myself," he said. "It almost killed me. As I told you, it was your destiny to be a Sith. You have to be chosen, born to be one. And now that the Sith have returned, we will be victorious against the Jedi. Do you want to know the owners of the other blood in that jar? That jar contained a sample of every experimental soldier the Order has produced. The so-called brothers. The army of the Order. You can now control them._ _You don't need to bring an army with you. You already have one there._ "

Sidious, as Duke Palpatine, had been a large patron and supporter of the army. Of course, he had gotten his hand on a blood sample of every brother. Vader walked down the tunnels that led to the Temple. Fives and the vampires following behind him. Anakin pulled a long, thin, sharp needle from his pocket. He rolled it in his fingers. He was ready to stab it forward at a moment's notice. Stab it, collect blood, taste it, and take control of the person.

"Fives," he said in a calm steady voice.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Do you recall a vampire lady being brought here within the last two days? Pregnant?"

"Uh . . ."

"- _Do you recall it_? -" Vader hissed.

"Yes, sir," came the immediate response.

He closed his eyes but kept moving forward. _Padmé_ , he said to himself. She was here.

"Where would they be keeping her?" Vader asked.

"I do not know sir," Fives responded.

Vader didn't sense a lie. "Who is the highest-ranking member currently at the Temple?"

"That would be Master Ti."

"Most likely meditating in her room right now," Vader mused to himself.

He paused to look at the murals that depicted the history of the Order. He looked at the painting of Darth Tyrannus. He growled as long black nails grew out of his leather gloves. He struck them into the wall and slashed through the figure. He then skipped over the hooded figure of Sidious and looked at Lady Amidala.

"Padmé," he whispered. "Wait for me a little longer. I'll be there soon."

* * *

Vader had never been in this part of the Temple before. Shaak Ti, a Hindu knight from India like Ahsoka, led him through the maze of tunnels that were deep, deep under the main temple. Two Order soldiers followed behind them. All three were under Vader's command. A quick swipe of his needle along any of their exposed flesh and a lick was all it took. Above them, the rest of the vampires and the Order army were killing any Jedi they had come across. Vader already had his taste of Jedi blood. He had slain any Jedi he had come across getting to Ti's room. Blood was splashed on his boots and pants.

They were passing through a long narrow tunnel with high walls. Wooden doors were set every couple of feet. He heard something shuffle behind one of them and he stopped.

"- _Open it,_ -" he ordered Ti.

She stepped forward with a ring of keys and unlocked the door. Vader stepped in. His vampire sight could see in the dark. It was a small room with a hole in one corner and a plain wooden bench against one wall. A heavily pregnant woman sat on it. She curled up and hissed at them when the door opened. Her arms crossed her stomach protectively. She wasn't Padmé. Her hair was blonde and had been all chopped off.

"What is this?" Vader whispered. When there came no answer, he spun on Ti. "- _What is this?_ -" he shouted.

Shaak Ti was trying to resist him. She had put up the most fight so far, but Vader asserted more of himself along the connection that was now between them.

"A pregnant vampire," Ti said. She lifted her chin up a fraction.

Vader snarled at her. He was going to enjoy ripping her apart when her usefulness ended. "- _Why is she here? What is the Order doing with her?_ -"

"She is part of the breeding program."

" _Breeding_ program?" He looked back at the woman. He recalled what Sidious had said about how Jedi were actually a mix of vampires and humans. "- _You two!_ -" he snapped at the two soldiers. "- _Take the key and release any women being kept here. Escort them up to the surface. Have the vampires there take care of them._ -"

"Yes, my lord," they both said at once.

"- _\- Keep going, Master Ti_ , -" Vader snarled. "- _Take me to my wife._ -"

They left the guards behind. Vader ignored the other doors, especially when he heard shuffling or crying behind them. The guards would free them. But he couldn't help but think about the poor women. Who were they? How had they gotten here? Were they pregnant when they were captured by the Order? Or were they captured and then impregnated? By the chaste Holy Knights? He was tempted to command Ti to tell him all about it, but he was barely holding back his anger as it was. First, he had to get to Padmé. He had to make sure she was safe. Then he would deal with this sinful and corrupt Order.

The tunnel ended at a large metal door. Luckily, Ti needed no prompting to produce the keyring and unlock.

"She is down here," Ti said.

"Lead on," Vader demanded.

He noticed she swallowed hard before moving on. Perhaps she realized her end was quickly approaching as soon as he reached his destination. There were no more doors; only smooth stone walls. Soon the tunnel opened up into a large square room. There was another tunnel to the right, two doors in the wall across from him, and one door on the wall to his left.

"In there," Ti whispered as she nodded to the left.

"- _Unlock it._ -"

"It shouldn't be locked," Ti said. Her voice wavering.

Vader scowled as he marched past her. He grabbed the door handle and flung the door open. It was heavier than he thought it was going to be. The door was thick and screeched as it opened. The first thing he became aware of once the screeching stopped was another sound. A high pitched wail. His heart fell into his stomach. He ran down a small hall, past a few doors, and into a large room. The wailing was louder.

He looked around. It looked like . . . like a medical room. There was a wooden table with an adjustable portion for the chest and head. At the other end, there were trays that could extend the table for the feet and legs. Buckets were under the table ready to catch blood. There were other metal tables with medical instruments laid out and various bowls for cleaning and collecting.

The wailing continued, and Vader realized it wasn't wailing, it was crying. Like the cry of a baby. His heart fell deeper within him. It was too soon! Too soon for Padmé to give birth. There was a small door in the back of the operating room. He slowly approached it. The crying was growing louder. He opened the door.

"Anakin?"

It was not the voice he had expected or wanted to hear.

"Obi-Wan?" Vader asked as he stood in the doorway.

The room appeared to be a preparation room. Large sinks were against the far wall. There was another door by which Obi-Wan Kenobi stood. In his arms was a squirming crying baby, though Vader could barely see it. It was wrapped in a white blanket. Vader stepped forward.

"Obi-Wan . . . where is Padmé?" Vader asked.

At once Obi-Wan stiffened. He glanced uncomfortably to the side and then down at the baby.

"Obi-Wan?" Vader asked again. His voice hardening. "Where is Padmé? Whose . . . whose baby is that?"

Obi-Wan continued to say nothing. He furrowed his brows as he looked down at the baby.

"Obi-Wan?" Vader growled. "Is that Padmé's child? Is that . . . _my_ child?"

Obi-Wan flinched. It was the only confirmation Vader needed.

"Give me the baby," Vader demanded. He held out his left hand. "Give me my child."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Anakin," Obi-Wan said slowly and calmly. He finally looked up at him.

Vader took another step forward. "And why not?" Vader hissed. "Is he a product of the Order's breeding program? Is he to become a knight?"

Again, Obi-Wan flinched, but the pained expression was quickly smoothed away.

"I can't give you this child," Obi-Wan said.

He gently lowered the still-crying baby on to a table. Vader could just make out the little hands waving in the air. Obi-Wan grabbed his sword and pulled it from its sheath. The crystal blade glowed blue. Anakin pulled his own sword out, but it no longer was blue. It now glowed a blood red.

"I see," Obi-Wan said slowly. "You've fallen. You've become the very thing you gave a holy vow to God to destroy!"

"Do not lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the darkness anymore."

"That much is clear, _vampire_ ," Obi-Wan spat the last word.

"Do not make me kill you . . . or worse."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Order . . . to God!"

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy."

"I will do what I must."

"You will try," Vader growled as he dashed forward.

Obi-Wan rushed forward as well. The two met in the middle of the room. Their swords hissing and sparking as they clashed. Vader pulled his blade back and at once was swinging down at Obi-Wan again and again. Each blow was fast and brutal, but Obi-Wan was keeping up. He blocked, parried, or dodge each blow.

Vader came in with a high slash at Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan ducked, spun, and struck out at Vader's abdomen. Vader backstepped, blew Obi-Wan's blue blade aside with his own, then dashed back towards the Jedi. He elbowed Obi-Wan in the stomach. Obi-Wan gasped and staggered back. He was able to get his blade up as Anakin swung his down in a mighty strike. Obi-Wan back stepped and bumped into the table holding the baby, who cried louder.

Obi-Wan paused as he looked over his shoulder, but so had Vader. He didn't want to endanger the baby, which did not go unnoticed by Obi-Wan. The Jedi grabbed the baby.

"No!" Vader shouted as he stepped forward. His arm out to grab Obi-Wan- _No_ , to grab his baby.

Obi-Wan struck. His sword slicing into Vader's chest. Vader gasped in surprise. His sword fell to the ground as his strength left him. He staggered on his feet and looked down at the blue blade buried in his chest.

"May God guide your soul," Obi-Wan said.

Vader coughed and blood splattered all over Obi-Wan and the white blanket of the baby.

"Did you . . ." Vader said in a wet voice. "Did you think that . . . that _this_ would kill me?"

Obi-Wan looked surprised. Vader grabbed the sword with his right hand, the hand he had lost and regained, the one that was black and cold and hard. The leather glove was cut as he wrapped his fingers around the blade, but the black skin wasn't damaged. He ripped the blade out and threw it to the floor. Blood started to pour from his open wound.

"I am . . . so much _more_ . . ." Vader growled. The wound was already starting to close and heal itself.

Then he ran forward. His nails growing into long sharp claws. He jammed his left hand into Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan gasped. His grip on the baby faltered, and Vader quickly snatched it. He retreated to the middle of the room, holding the baby to his chest. Obi-Wan had pressed his hand to his side to his bleeding wound.

The baby wiggled in Vader's grasp. He looked down. And . . . _Oh_! It was a baby. It was his child. It was small and red. Far too small, but it was here. It was alive. The sound of a door opening caused Vader to look up. Obi-Wan had reached the other door. He paused for a second, before he slipped around it, and shut it. Vader stormed after him. He wasn't as fast as he would like as he was still injured and holding the baby.

He reached the door and pulled, but it was locked. Locked from the other side. He slammed his free hand against it.

"Obi-Wan!" he screamed. "You coward! Where is Padmé? What have you done with her?"

"She is back in the other room," Obi-Wan's voice came from the other side. He must have been leaning against the door. Why hadn't he left?

Vader looked over his shoulder to the operating room. There had been no one there. He gave one last look at the door before he limped across the preparation room and back into the operating room. It was as it had been before. Empty . . .

He noticed it this time. The pile next to the table. It blended in with the grey of the ground. His breath caught in his throat as he staggered forward. It couldn't be. It could not be . . . Slowly, inch by inch, he made his way to the table. He looked down to see a pile of ash laying beside it.

No.

_No._

It could not be her!

She wasn't . . . They hadn't . . .

"No," he said out loud. " _No_!"

He fell to his knees causing the ash to fly into the air. The ash rained down around him and the baby.

" _NO_!" he screamed.

She couldn't be gone! He had done this for her! He had done all of this for her! She wasn't gone! They were going to be together! Her, him and the baby! They were going to be a family! He was going to protect them!

He screamed again. It was a soul-wrenching sound. His body shook as he sobbed. Tears ran down his face. The baby still cried in his arms. When all the air had left him, did he finally grow quiet. The baby squirmed and wailed.

"Shh. Shh," Vader said. His voice weak and trembling. "It's ok, little one. I'm here. Papa is here."

The baby started to calm down. Large blue-grey eyes stared up at Vader.

"There, there," Vader said rocking his baby.

He didn't want to take his eyes off the baby, but flecks of ash were raining down on him. A sob shook Vader's body. He leaned his head back and cried. His grief still stabbed his cold heart over and over. She was gone. What was he going to do? She was . . .

A piece of ash floated into his open mouth and landed on his tongue. He closed his mouth and carefully tasted it. He looked down at the ash on the floor. Careful not to disturb the baby, he swiped his hand across the floor and picked up a small handful of the ash. He brought it to his face. He rubbed his fingers in the ash then brought his fingers to his mouth. He took another taste of the ash.

It wasn't . . . This wasn't the ash from a vampire. This was . . . wood ash. There was a distinct taste and smell to it. They also looked differently if one took a closer look. He had to learn the difference between different types of ash as part of his training as a knight. Vampires could be sneaky. They might try to fake their death if they knew Jedi were hunting them.

This . . . was not Padmé! This was not her! She must still live!

Then where? Why?

He slowly came to his feet. He was filthy. Covered in ash and blood and sweat. The white blanket the baby was in no better state. But at least the baby was calm. Vader looked down at it. The baby yawned, and Vader couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, little one," he cooed. "I'll find your mother. Everything will be alright soon."


	9. The Controlled

"The vampire's attacks are getting bolder," Jedi Knight Jaro Tapal said. He was a large tall black man, who hailed from the Somali tribe. Most of his head was shaved bald, except for a thick braid he kept in the back.

"It's as if they have renewed confidence," Jedi Knight Depa Billaba said. She was a Hindu knight from India. "And the headquarters in London have yet to respond to any messages. We should have heard something back from them by now."

The two sat in a small room on low wooden chairs with no backs but there were plump cushions to sit on. Heavy woven tapestries hung on the walls and rich carpets laid on the floor. They were made of bright red and gold thread sewn in intricate designs. Light streamed in thin strips through the narrow windows. A small table sat between them with a steaming metal teapot and two cups.

"Perhaps the vampires are intercepting the messengers," Tapal suggested.

"That is a troubling thought, but not an unreasonable one. How can we determine if this is the case? Send a knight out?"

"We do not have one to spare."

"I know," Billaba said. "Perhaps . . . no, it is nothing. A fleeting thought."

"Please, speak."

"What if we send the padawans?"

Tapal straightened up. "You speak of Dume and Kestis?" Billaba nodded. "They are too young," Tapal quickly added. "Unexperienced."

"They are old enough to go on an independent mission. And they are strong. They have been taught well."

Tapal closed his eyes. The two fell into a comfortable silence. Billaba knew Tapal was praying to his god, Waaq. It was a mysterious religion, and the practitioners were not ones to share knowledge of their beliefs. It might be monotheistic as Waaq does to seem to refer to one singular god. However, it could be polytheistic. Tapal often spoke of the spirits of nature.

Both knights were currently stationed in Constantinople in the Turkish Empire, which had been declining in recent years. There was general unrest along its borders. Conflict is where vampires thrived. If someone didn't report in one day or didn't come home that night, it wouldn't cause a stir. It was the perfect hunting ground.

Tapal opened his eyes, picked up his teacup, and took a long sip.

"Waaq has given me guidance," he said. "We shall send the padawans. It will be a challenge for them."

Billaba nodded. "I shall go collect them. We should not wait on this matter. The sooner we get word to London, the better."

She rose gracefully and swiftly exited the room. Tapal enjoyed the silence and continued to drink his tea. His prayer had been odd. His communion with Waaq had been unsteady. He would meditate on this further that night.

The door opened, Tapal set down his cup and looked up expecting to see Billaba returning with the padawans. But it was not. It was a man with tan skin. A holy sword hung at his side, but he was not dressed in Jedi robes nor in clothes to match the Turkish residents. He wore an all-black fine suit. He had long wavy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Was he English? Had London realized their messages weren't getting through and had already acted by sending a knight?

Tapal stood up.

"I am Sir Jaro Tapal," he said.

The man was quiet. He looked around the room. His eyes seemed to linger on the table and the cups.

"Are you alone?" the man finally asked. He spoke with an English accent.

"Are you from London?" Tapal asked.

"I am," the man said slowly.

His eyes had settled back on Tapal. He took a step closer. There was something Tapal didn't like about this Englishman, but he couldn't place it. Yet before Tapal could think further on the thought, the man struck. He was lightning quick. His hand lashed out and something slammed into Tapal's bicep. He growled and jumped back. He looked down at his arm to see a small bloody wound no bigger than a pinprick.

He looked at the man, ready to demand answers, but froze. The man held a long thin metal needle. The end was red with Tapal's blood. The man was holding it near his face. He looked at Tapal and smiled. Then he licked the end.

"Who are you?" Tapal demanded.

"I am Darth Vader," the man said with a mocking bow.

"Vampire," Tapal hissed. He did not have his sword, but that did not mean he was weak. He could overpower this vampire. It was still light outside. All he had to do was get the filth into direct sunlight.

"- _Silence_ ,-" the man said.

Tapal couldn't talk. He couldn't open his mouth. No matter what he told his body to do, it wouldn't do it. He felt cold and a bit dizzy. The man was walking around the room examining it completely unphased.

"- _How many knights are stationed here_?-" he asked. There was this mesmerizing note in his voice. Tapal had never heard anything like it.

"There are 44 knights and 7 padawans," Tapal said. His words came out smoothly. Why had he answered? This was a vampire! An enemy!

"- _-Are there any vampires captives here?-_ "

"Five." Again, why had he spoken?

"- _Any females?-_ " The man had stilled. He stood in the shadows of the room. His eyes had turned to that sick gold color.

"There are two."

The man snarled. "How long have they been here? What do they look like? Are they part of the breeding program?"

The voice wasn't the same. Its siren call had stopped. Tapal had regained himself, and this time didn't answer.

"I asked you a question, Jedi," the man growled.

"And I do not answer to vermin," Tapal said as he lunged forward.

The Englishman jumped to the side. " _-Stop!-_ "

Everything in Tapal froze. What was happening? It felt like there were hundreds of strings holding him in place. Had he been drugged when the vampire stuck the needle into his arm? Was it witchcraft?

"Let's try this again," the vampire said as he marched over to Tapal. He pointed a finger at him.. " _-Tell me about the women vampires the Ord-_ "

The door opened to reveal Billaba along with two young teenage boys. The red-headed Irish boy was Cal Kestis who Tapal had been mentoring. The dark skin Arab boy was Caleb Dume. Both had long thin braids that fell down to their shoulder marking them as padawans of the Order.

"Who is this?" Billaba asked.

She was oblivious! She didn't know who this viper was.

"Go!" Tapal shouted. "Run!"

Billaba and the younglings jumped but otherwise didn't move.

" _-Silence,-_ " the vampire hissed.

Billaba's eyes widened as she realized the danger. She spun, pushed the boys back, and slammed the door shut. Tapal could hear her shouting and the sounds of feet running away. He couldn't help but sigh. The vampire let out a long low snarl.

"You have done nothing," he said. "You have not saved them."

Tapal found he couldn't speak, but he could move. He stood up straight, raised up his chin, and glared down at the man.

"- _You will find them_ ," the vampire said slowly, " _and you will kill them. You will kill every Jedi here.-"_

This vampire was crazy. He would not . . . He was . . . He was a Jedi Knight . . . Waaq had chosen him! He . . . He was going to find and kill every Jedi Knight. Yes. That's what he was going to do. He nodded at the vampire, who smiled wickedly at him with a smile filled with pointed fangs, and then he swiftly marched out of the room.

* * *

Night had long since fallen when Vader finally made it back to the hotel. His black suit was splattered in drying blood. His stomach was fulll of Jedi blood. He snarled as he thought of the Constantinople temple. Padmé wasn't here. She wasn't one of the vampire prisoners. And none of the Jedi he had questioned knew anything about her nor much about the Order's breeding program.

His hands tightened into fists. His black leather gloves creaked.

He hadn't found her. She was out there and alive. He was sure of it! And the vile Jedi had her. He would find her. He would!

Sidious had granted him whatever he needed to carry out his bloody search for his wife. Vader had plenty of funds, resources, connections, and vampires at his disposal. He was tearing through Europe going after each major temple leaving each one a bloodied and burnt out husk. But so far he had not picked up on his wife's trail. He didn't even have a hint! He would find the Jedi. No matter where they hid, Vader would find them and kill them all.

He heard the crying from the hallway. He sighed as he opened the door to his lavish hotel room. Two of Padmé's maids were still up. Yané was holding a very unhappy crying baby.

"My lord," Cordé said with a small bow. Yané bobbed her head, but her focus was on bouncing and rocking the baby.

"Give him to me," Vader said.

He stripped off his gloves and coat and threw them onto the floor. Yané gently handed over the crying baby.

"Hello, Luke," Vader said looking down at his screaming son. "Papa is here." There was no effect. Vader kissed the baby's head. "He's still hot."

"The fever hasn't died down," Yané said. Her voice was tired and there were dark bags under her eyes.

"The doctor came by earlier," Cordé added. "Said it was just a small fever and it should pass with some rest. If it hasn't died down by tomorrow night, we should call the doctor again."

Vader let out a dissatisfied sigh. The maids had reassured him that babies get sick easily, and Luke was a strong boy. He would get past this. But Vader worried. He had heard of plenty of babies that passed from fevers. He didn't want his son to be one, especially since Padmé wasn't here. She had yet to really hold him or get to know him. How could he face his wife and tell her their son had died?

He couldn't.

"You need to go to sleep, baby," he said softly while rocking Luke.

No matter what Vader did, Luke continued to cry. Vader was tired and irritable. He was trying not to let this situation annoy him. But the crying was making Vader think of those two padawans. How they had cried out when the African knight, Japal was it?, had killed that Indian woman. The two little worms had escaped. Vader had ordered vampires after them. Hopefully, during the night, his agents would capture the two runts.

Unlike most vampires, Vader could move during the day. Sunlight did not affect him. The stronger a vampire was, the less sunlight bothered him. And Vader was the strongest. Even Sidious could only be in the sun for a short time. And Padmé, as a scion of Sidious, had inherited that trait. It was one of the ways she had hidden the fact she was a vampire.

"Luke. Luke. Baby, please," Vader pleaded. "You need to sleep. You must be tired. Your fever will die down if you sleep."

Luke continued to cry. What was Vader going to do? His baby needed to sleep, and yet Luke seemed determined not to sleep. If only he could command his son . . . He looked down at the small baby. Could he command Luke? He slowly lowered the baby down on a sofa. He pulled out his long needle. He barely pricked Luke's skin. The baby screams intensified for a moment, but then the crying evened out. Vader looked at the small bead of blood. He swiped it with his finger and stared at it. Then finally he stuck the finger in his mouth.

There wasn't much of a taste to it, but Vader could instantly feel the connection between him and his son growing. It took only seconds for the bond to be established. Vader sighed.

"Alright, let's try this." He picked Luke back up. "Luke. Luke," he cooed to get the baby's attention. The watery blue eyes were looking at him. Vader smiled. "- _Sleep_.-"

He rocked the baby. The baby kept crying.

Vader frowned. Had he not said the command right? He tried again. "- _Sleep, Luke. Sleep._ -"

Nothing.

He commanded again. Luke still cried. Vader plopped down on the edge of the bed. "What am I doing wrong?" he asked. Luke just cried in response. "You have no idea what I'm talking about . . . Wait! That's it. You don't know what I'm talking about." Vader laughed to himself. "You don't understand what I'm commanding you to do."

He kissed Luke.

"I guess it couldn't be that easy," he whispered. "Got to keep me on my toes, don't you young one?"

* * *

Both silence and darkness had claimed the hotel room. A man lay on the bed asleep with a baby sleeping on his chest. Jedi Knight Roron Corobb glanced around the room. There was no one else besides the man, no a vampire, and the baby. Corobb quietly crept into the room. Four more knights followed behind.

The five knights had run into the padawans Dume and Kestis, who had told a horrifying story of a vampire attacking the Jedi temple. Some of the knights had attacked their own kind. Something had been wrong with them, or so the the padawans claimed. They had tracked the vampire to this hotel. They would quickly eliminate the filth.

Corobb silently pulled out his holy sword. It glowed green in the dark room and illuminated the man. He looked normal. So normal and human. But that was just how the devil worked sometimes. Corobb had reached the bed, he raised his sword, and slashed down toward the head. But the sword slashed through no vampire. Instead, it slashed into the blankets and the mattress. White fluff floated into the air. A loud shrill cry filled the room.

The vampire had evaded the strike. _How_? Corobb hadn't even seen him move. The vampire was crouched on the floor next to the bed. Gold eyes glowed in the dark as he glared at the knights. The now-crying baby was clutched to his chest. Slowly, the vampire placed the baby on a small sofa near the window.

"And I had finally gotten him to sleep," the vampire said casually.

"Surrender," Knight Sora Bulq said. He stood behind Corobb on his left. "Then perhaps Allah will take mercy on your soul."

"You are outnumbered," Knight Khaat Qiyn stated. She was on Corobb's right.

"I may be outnumbered," the vampire said in a slow and low voice. His body was hunching over. His nails growing into long claws. "But I am not overpowered."

"Tch," Corobb grunted. He raised his sword into a ready stance. The vampire didn't have any weapons, but the long claws and speed were a deadly combination. But before he could move to strike, Bulq rushed forward. His blue sword humming.

The vampire moved fast. Way too fast. Corobb had never seen a vampire move like that. The vampire dodged Bulq's sword, grabbed his head, and slammed his knee into Bulq's face. Corobb heard the loud crunch of impact. Bulq shouted in pain and stumbled back. Blood poured from his nose.

Qiyn let out a shout and ran forward. The other two knights followed herl. The vampire snarled; his long fanged teeth clearly visible. His long clawed hands knocked Qiyn's sword to the side and slashed at her arm. He kicked at the next knight and landed a solid blow on the knight's chest, sending him flying backwards. He jumped at the third knight. He had moved too fast for the knight to get their sword up. The vampire slashed the knight's face. Blood splattered across the carpet and vampire. The knight stood in shock leaving them completely open as the vampire stabbed his sharp-clawed hand nto their chest.

The vampire wasn't waiting this time. He pushed the dying knight at the other three then rushed at Corobb. Corobb stabbed his sword forward, but the vampire ducked down low. The vampire's elbow slammed into Corobb's side, knocking him off balance. Corobb swung his sword at the hellspawn, but the vampire backed away.

Bulq had recovered and was running over. A bottle of holy water glittering in the moonlight. He swung it at the vampire, who hissed and darted out of the room into the hallway. The four knights followed with their swords raised and ready. The vampire had turned right in the hallway, but that was a dead end. The stairs were to the left, and the knights now blocked that route. What would the vampire do? Attack them? Try to seek shelter in one of the other guest rooms? Perhaps try to escape from a window.

Instead of looking around frantically for a way out, the vampire straightened up and slowly turned around. A smug smile was spreading upon his lips. Well, at least he would face death head on.

"Tell me," the vampire said, "after you've killed me, what would you do with my son?"

"He would be taken and purified. His soul can still be saved," Qiyn said.

"Then made into a Jedi Knight? What do you know of the Order's breeding program?" the vampire asked.

Qiyn and Bulq shared a questioning glance, but Corobb flinched. The vampire's gold eyes zeroed in on him.

"- _Attack. Kill them, but keep the big one alive,-_ " the vampire said.

One of the doors of one of the guest rooms opened and an elderly man in his nightgown stepped out. He ran at the knights and jumped at Bulq. The man started to hit, kick, and even bite at Bulq.

"Get off!" Bulq shouted trying to push the man off. One of the other knights had grabbed the old man's arm. The two struggled to get the man to stop.

Then another door opened and a middle-aged couple ran out. They jumped at the knights and started to attack as well. More doors opened and more guests ran out. The knights were being quickly overwhelmed. Corobb had started off with just trying to push the human guests aside, but now he was having to kick and punch these ordinary people. They weren't vampires, but clearly the vampire had done something to corrupt their minds.

A small child wrapped their body around Bulq's leg and bit into it. Bulq shouted and fell to the ground. At once, three guests jumped on top of him. A lady grabbed his head and started slamming it into the ground over and over again. Even after there was a sickening crack, the lady still hammered the head into the bloodied floor.

Corobb watched in horror as an old man clung on to Qiyn's back. She was trying to throw him off, but others were grabbing at her arms and pulling them. She grunted and screamed as she tried to knock them off. Then an elderly woman lashed at her with a sharp decorative hairpin. The pin was stabbed into Qiyn's throat over and over again. The blood sprayed all over the old lady.

What hell had Corobb fallen into?

He was on his back on the ground. Three guests had him pinned down. He watched as the two remaining knights were murdered. One of which had their head twisted the wrong way. The other was kicked and beaten to death. The vampire hadn't moved. He stood in the same spot with his arms across his chest smiling.

" _-Stop,-_ " the vampire said.

All the guests suddenly stilled. Even the ones on top of Corobb.

"- _Return to your rooms, clean yourselves up, and go to bed. You will not remember this in the morning._ -"

Without a word, the guests moved back into their rooms. Corobb pushed himself up onto his elbows. He looked at the bloodied remains of the other four knights. The vampire was marching over to him. He tried to scramble to his feet. Where had his sword fallen? But the vampire grabbed his arm and yanked him up. Corobb's head spun as the vampire dragged him back into his room. He threw Corobb to the floor.

"My lord, are you alright?"

Corobb looked up to see two ladies standing in the room. A third lady was sitting on the couch breastfeeding the baby. Two maids and a wet nurse, Corobb assumed. The vampire walked over to the wet nurse and placed a hand on the baby's head.

"How is he?" the vampire asked. His voice soft.

"Quite hungry," the nurse said. "I suspect he'll fall right back to sleep after this."

The vampire kissed the baby's head. He straightened up and ran his oddly colored black hand through his hair. Slowly, he turned and faced Corobb.

"You seem to know something about the breeding program," the vampire said. "Tell me what you know, and perhaps _I_ will take mercy on your soul."

"Tch," Corobb spat. "You arrogant bastard. You dare to put yourself above God?"

It only took four long strides for the vampire to be standing over Corobb. His bare foot slammed down on Corobb's chest pinning him to the floor.

"Pray all you want, knight," the vampire hissed as he lowered himself down. With his black hand, he swiped at a fresh wound on Corobb's cheek. "See if God will answer your prayers, but you will soon realize the only God in this room is me."

The vampire licked the blood off his hand.

" _-Tell me all you know of the Order's breeding program,-_ " the vampire said. His voice is slow and even, but dripping with venom.


	10. The Father

The room was thick with smoke as the men around the room puffed on their pipes. There was a steady murmur of voices as they talked. One man stood alone by the windows. His arms were clasped behind his back. He was looking at the small park across the street.

"Lord Skywalker?"

The man at the window turned. His blue eyes at once settled on the young man who had walked up to him.

"I thought about your proposal," the man, barely out of boyhood, said. "I agree to endorse your company as it expands to America."

Lord Skywalker gave a small smile and nodded his head. He held out his hand, and the young man eagerly took and shook it vigorously.

"I shall have the papers drawn up," Skywalker said.

"Thank you."

Skywalker nodded his head and started to walk towards the exit. The young man fell in step behind him. Davidson was his name, Lord Skywalker who was also known as Darth Vader, remembered.

"I am very excited to see where this will go," Davidson said. "When you first approached me, I was a bit apprehensive. My father even warned me away from you. But . . . After you took over the Naberrie estate and fortune, you have done amazingly well. Even my father grudgingly agrees, though he still believes in those old rumors."

Vader nodded his head. Yes, he was aware of the rumors surrounding him. After the marchioness disappeared for several months, all a sudden some man with a baby popped up claiming to be her husband and child. Meanwhile, the marchioness was oddly absent. If it weren't for Duke Palpatine's very vocal support, it was doubtful Vader would have gotten far in the world of English nobility.

Vader and Davidson had made it to the door. They shook hands again, and Vader went downstairs and out in the bright sunlight. It was shortly past noon and it was a beautiful day. It was a rarity as the past few weeks had been overcast with grey clouds and rain. The sun was shining warmly, and many people were outside enjoying the weather.

Vader walked across the street to the small park. His eyes scanned the paved paths.

"Lord Skywalker!"

Vader bit back a groan. He stopped to see a group of men walking towards them. They were all dressed in fine black suits and top hats. A few carried canes.

"We were just talking about you and new your new business venture," one man said.

"I've found great success with business in the American markets," another man said. "I am sure you and Duke Palpatine will meet with the same success."

"Thank you," Vader said.

"How is his grace doing?" a third man asked taking a step closer. "Is his illness improving?"

Everyone had heard of the duke's strange disease that kept him confined to his home.

"He is doing well. He is in overall good health," Skywalker replied. "But the doctors recommend he stay indoors."

The men nodded. One leaned into another an whispered, "At the opera last night, I overheard Baron Ozzel had met with the duke. Said he looked dreadful. His skin was like molten wax."

Skywalker ignored the comment. He returned to examining the park when he heard little steps running up to him.

"Papa!" cried a little voice.

A large smile instantly spread across Vader's face as he turned around to see a small blonde-headed boy running up to him with his arms wide open. He was dressed in shorts and a jacket. He did a little hop as he reached Vader then wrapped his arms around Vader's legs.

"Hello, Luke," Vader said to his son. He put a gloved hand on top of his son's soft blond hair.

The group of men passed by the father and son. A few gave the boy a scornful look. One or two even dared to give Vader a displeased look. Only one of the men smile and nodded at the boy. Vader took note of their reactions, but he knew the rumors circulating about him. About how Marquess Skywalker brought his son around with him. Why didn't he employ a nanny and governess for such things?

He did have them, or well Padmé's maids took on the roles as needed. But he had never shied away from raising his son. He had been there for it all. From late-night feedings, messy diaper changes, the tantrums, the vomiting, and runny noses to the hugs and kisses and giggles and 'I love you's.' Vader wanted to be a part of his son's life. He didn't want to designate that to someone else while he continued on with his own life.

Luke was his life.

Luke and Padmé.

His heart squeezed in pain as he thought of his wife. The wife he had been unable to find. No matter how hard and far he looked, he couldn't find her. He had read through every record and book detailing the Order's breeding program. He had personally interrogated so many different Jedi. He felt like he knew the program as well as the Jedi masters who ran it, but none of it had lead to finding Padmé. But he hadn't given up. He would find her. And when he finally returned her home, finally reunited mother and son, she would be so proud of her little boy. Vader would be able to tell her about everything she missed. He was experiencing everything about parenthood for both of them.

"Come along, Luke," Vader said as he took his son's hand and they headed down the path. "Did you have fun in the park?"

"Yes!" Luke said excitedly. "I saw flowers!"

"Oh?"

"Red ones!"

Vader laughed. "Was that all?"

"And white ones! And . . . and . . . pink ones!" Luke said. "But I didn't see any ducks."

"There's no pond in this park for the ducks," Vader said.

"There should be a pond," Luke grumbled. But then his face lit up. "I also saw a puppy!"

Vader couldn't help but stiffen. He knew where this was going.

"Papa," Luke said. His eyes were so big and large and blue. "Papa, can I have a puppy?"

Vader sighed. "No," he said. "No dogs. No cats. No birds."

"Awww," Luke said.

This was not a new conversation. Luke loved animals and really wanted a pet, but Vader was not keen on having one. Vader led his small son to a nearby waiting carriage. He picked up the little boy as he stepped inside. He set Luke on his lap as the coachman closed the door and the carriage lurched forward.

"When I'm older can I have a puppy?" Luke asked.

Vader sighed again. "I will consider it."

"Yipee!"

Vader couldn't help but smile. Luke always brought warmth and happiness to Vader. The carriage rolled to a stop. Luke slipped out of Vader's lap and bounced to the door. The coachman opened the door and Luke hesitated. He looked over his shoulder with a small frown.

"Go on," Vader said gently pushing against Luke's back.

Luke took the coachman's hand and jumped out of the carriage. Vader followed behind his son. Once out, Luke quickly leaned against his father's leg and looked up at him with a large frown.

"Luke," Vader said softly. "Do not let his grace see that expression on your face." The little boy looked at the ground. He did not like Duke Palpatine. He said he looked and smelled bad. "Let's go."

The two walked up to the large house. A servant opened the door.

"Welcome Marquess Skywalker," the servant said with a small bow. "And welcome Master Luke."

"Th- thank you," Luke replied shyly.

Vader sighed. Luke didn't need to speak back to the serving class, but he didn't want to chastise the boy publicly.

"His grace is waiting for you in the back parlor room," the servant said taking Vader's hat.

Vader and Luke walked through the house to a room in the back. Large windows overlooked the garden, or would if there weren't heavy curtains drawn completely blocking all sunlight. It wouldn't kill Palpatine outright, but it would hurt him after a while.

"Ah Anakin! And young Luke! Welcome!" Sidious said putting on his act of the kindly old duke.

Vader bowed. "Your grace," he said.

Luke bowed as well. "Your grace," he said in a small voice.

"Come, come," Sidious said waving a hand. "Let me get a good look at you, boy."

Luke looked up at his father, and Vader nodded. Slowly, a bit reluctantly, Luke walked over to Sidious. The fight against Mace Windu had left Sidious permanently scarred. His face did indeed look like melted candle wax. It was white and drooped heavily in places. Luke stopped right in front of the duke, who put a bony hand on the little boy.

"Look how big you've gotten," Sidious said. "How old are you now?"

"Four," Luke said in a soft voice. He held out four fingers.

Sidious smiled. His teeth were yellow and crooked. He looked up at a maid. "Take young Luke to the kitchen and see if you can find him a treat."

The maid stepped forward silently, took Luke's hand, and led him out leaving Vader and Sidious alone. Vader took a seat opposite of Sidious.

"I feel your mood from here," Sidious said. "Those fools didn't agree?"

"Half of them did," Vader said. "Another quarter are still deciding, while the last quarter has declined."

Sidious narrowed his eyes. "You know what you must do," he hissed.

Vader nodded. He would command them to agree using his powers as a Sith. He already had tasted each of their blood. He had gotten quite good at discreetly getting samples of blood over the years.

"Now then, let's talk about America," Sidious said as he leaned back in his plush chair. He grabbed a wine glass from a table sitting next to his chair and took a long sip of the dark red liquid. Most likely it was a mix of wine and blood. "Tarkin has been busy preparing for your arrival. He's been arranging meetings with the best businessmen: John D. Rockefeller, J.P. Morgan, John Spreckels, Cornelius Vanderbilt, and Andrew Carnegie if he can commit to a time and date. These men are very powerful and rich. They are essential to our Shadow Empire."

 _To_ your _empire_ , Vader commented to himself.

Sidious rambled on, "With their connections, you could secure more and more blood samples. Perhaps even get an invite to the White House. America has so much fertile land, unlike Russia . . ."

Vader stopped paying attention. He had grown tired of Sidious' greedy fantasy ramblings. He had to sit through them every time he visited the old man.

"You seem uninterested, Anakin," Sidious said. His eyes narrowed.

Vader stiffened. It was an insult to call him Anakin when the two were alone. Sidious smiled and casually waved his hand as if dismissing the comment.

"I know what ails you," Sidious said taking another sip of his drink. "What has _always_ ailed you," he sneered this time. "Your thoughts are on your wife."

"It's been four years," Vader said bitterly. "I've tracked down every lead. Hunted every surviving member of the Order I can find, and I've found _nothing_ on Padmé. I _refuse_ to believe she's dead. I know she's alive and those damned Jedi have her."

Sidious nodded his head knowingly. "I know it pains you, my boy. But my intel has reported a large group of Jedi gathering in America, especially out in the western part where there isn't as much law. This is why you need to go to America. Expand our Empire, hunt down the Jedi, and find your wife."

Vader looked uncomfortably away. He didn't want to go to America. He personally didn't believe Padmé was there despite Sidious' constant reassuring in intelligence reports, Vader had never seen these reports first hand. It only came from Sidious' mouth. Vader's own intelligence hinted nothing that Padmé had been taken to America.

But where else was there to look? He had scoured all of Britain personally in a bloody path of revenge against the Order. Most of Europe had been looked over as well. He had sent agents to the Chinese and Russian Empire. Still nothing. But even then there were still a lot of places he hadn't looked including America.

"I've already prepared everything," Sidious said. "In a month the _SS Adriatic_ will leave from Liverpool to New York. I have booked a first-class cabin for you. Tarkin will meet you in New York where he has made all the arrangements-"

Vader heard giggling and running in the garden. He stood up and walked over the large windows. He carefully pulled a curtain to the side, careful that none of the sunlight should hit Sidious. It was only open a small sliver, but it was enough to see a small blonde-hair boy rush by.

"Are you paying attention?" Sidious snapped.

"Yes, my master," came Vader's automatic response as he let the curtain fall shut.

"You are far too distracted," Sidious said. "Perhaps you should look over the list of boarding schools I sent to you. Luke would be well taken care of-"

"No," Vader barked. "No. Luke stays with me."

"Surely you don't mean to bring the boy with you to America?"

"Yes. If I go, he goes."

"My boy, be sensible. If you do not wish to board Luke, he can stay here. I can bring on new staff that will care for him."

"No," Vader said again. "I am not leaving my son behind."

Sidious sighed and took another sip of his drink. This was not a new argument for them. Sidious disliked how attached Vader was to his son. Everyone seemed to think that. _Damn them_ , Vader hissed to himself. He didn't care.

A child's scream came from outside. Vader wasted no time barreling out of the room, into the hall, and out into the garden. Luke was over by some decorative rocks, sitting in the grass, sobbing loudly with two maids hovering around him. Vader rushed over, and as soon as Luke saw him he put his little hands into the air.

"Papa! Papa!" the boy cried.

Vader kneeled beside his son. Luke must have been playing on the rocks and slipped. The pant leg on one of his knees was ripped open showing a large bloodied scrape.

"I can handle this," Vader said to the maids. "Leave."

They were smart enough to follow his orders. Luke's crying had calmed now that his father was here. Vader smiled and put a gloved hand on Luke's head.

"Luke, it's ok," Vader said softly.

Luke hiccuped and looked at his father with large watery blue eyes. Vader wiped the blood with his sleeves completely ruining his coat. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. His fangs were slowly but steadily growing longer. With most of the blood cleaned up, he slipped his normal flesh hand out of its glove. Then he wiped some blood up. Luke watched as Vader stuck his bloodied fingers into his mouth.

Oh, it tasted so good. His fangs were at their full length. He was so tempted to let himself go and to enjoy this feast right in front of him . . . There was a small sob followed by a whimper. What was he thinking? He would never hurt his son. Never. He pushed his hunger to the side and closed his eyes. He focused on the fresh blood and the renewed connection it created between him and Luke.

Over the past four years, Vader had vastly improved his skills. Most of it was at the urging of Sidious and his many years, possibly centuries, of reading old manuscripts and tomes about the Sith and their powers. Not all Sith seemed to share the same abilities, but Sidious was very interested to learn which ones Vader did have. This was especially so with healing.

Vader could heal, but only in small amounts such as healing a cut on his son's leg. It was simple to push beyond the conscious mind into the very core of the body. - _Heal_ , - he commanded the broken skin and blood. Slowly, the cut stopped bleeding, the red started to fade as the skin started to grow back together, and eventually, the cut was completely gone.

However, Vader couldn't do much beyond a healing a simple cut or mild illness, much to Sidious' annoyance. Vader knew what Sidious was really after. He wanted to be cured of his deformities.

Luke looked at his knee.

"See?" Vader said. "All better."

There was still a bloodied rip in the pant leg. Luke held out his arms, Vader picked him up, and Luke cuddled closer to his father.

"Sleepy?" Vader whispered into Luke's downy hair. Luke only nodded. He would be getting tired. The connection and command consumed Vader's energy, but the healing was all done on Luke's part. It had left Luke very tired, and the little boy was asleep in Vader's arms by the time they made it back to the parlor room.

Sidious looked annoyed. "Crisis averted I see," he said drily. "Have you ever considered _commanding_ the boy to behave better?"

Vader only glared at Sidious. He had never told him the truth about Luke. Vader couldn't command his son. At least he couldn't command his will. Healing was a different matter. It didn't fight against the conscious mind. And Luke's mind was one that no matter what Vader tried, he couldn't control. Perhaps it was because Luke was his son and thus shared the same blood as Vader.

It would have made things so much easier to be able to command his little son to do things. So many incidents could have been made shorter or not happened at all. When Luke was a toddler, he found a leaf while they were on a walk. He crushed the leaf in his palm and then proceeded to cry that it was squished. He fell to the ground and screamed and kicked for a good twenty minutes about the leaf.

Then there was another time Luke had run off at full speed and jumped into a lake. He didn't know how to swim and Vader had to jump after him. Vader swore he nearly died that day seeing his son go under the water. Luke later said he jumped into the lake to play with the ducks and fishies.

Yes, it would make Vader's life would much easier if Luke actually listened to him. But that was his business, not Sidoius'. And he was going to keep it that way, so he had never revealed to the old vampire that Vader wasn't capable of commanding Luke.

"Send word to Tarkin," Vader said in a low voice as not to wake up Luke, "to make sure he has made arrangements for my son."

"Very well," Sidious said. He waved his hand in dismissal. "Go."

Vader bobbed his head and left.

* * *

It was a tradition that after evening meal Vader and Luke would both sit in the drawing room together. They still lived in Padmé's house, and it was the same room that Vader and Padmé had shared many romantic rendezvous. The room was very similar to how Padmé had had it. There were only a few minor changes. Some furniture had been replaced due to age. More books had been added, but overall Vader still felt Padmé here. He loved spending time with Luke here.

Originally, Vader had wanted an after-meal activity that would be calming. Luke was such an energetic child. One of the maids had mentioned that she had heard that Lord Organa read the Bible to his family after dinner. Vader wasn't going to read from that. Instead, he just picked up one of Padmé's books. He wasn't sure how much Luke understood, especially when they first started.

Now Luke listened attentively as he sat in his father's lap with Vader holding the book in front of them. The book was about an explorer going deep into the wilds of Africa looking for lost ancient cities filled with riches. It was marketed as a nonfiction story, but Vader believed some parts had been embellished if not outright made up. In another life, he had been on missions to Africa a few times when hunting down vampires. Even more recently hunting down a Jedi and their padawans.

However, Luke loved the story. Vader thought it was due to all the animals and exciting adventures. He would snuggle close to his father and listen attentively. Occasionally he would ask for clarification on what a word meant.

Vader read aloud. "The native village, exactly resembling those of the Gaboon, was near the strip of fine white sand which forms the shore, and upon the sweet water channels which cut deep into the limestones. It was infested with rats, against whose depredations the mango trees must be protected with tin ruffs; there are six kinds of reptilia upon the island, including the common black snake and cobras, from six to seven feet long: these animals, aided by the dogs, which also persecute the iguanas, constantly plagued the village and their livestock."

"Are they going to get rid of all the snakes?" Luke asked as he wiggled in Vader's lap. "And save the village?"

"I don't know. We'll have to keep reading to find out," Vader said warmly. He left a small kiss on Luke's head as the boy settled back down. "Entering from the west-"

A loud knock stopped Vader. It was coming from the front door on the ground level just below them. Luke looked at his father. Vader clenched his teeth. Who was visiting him at this hour? He was not to be disturbed. He heard the door opening and the sound of voices carrying up the stairs.

"Papa? Who's that?" Luke asked.

Vader sighed as he gently moved Luke on to the couch. "Wait here," he said. As he entered the hallway, his face fell into a scowl. Whoever it was who decided to call upon him, had yet to be shooed away by the house staff. He met one of the maids on the stairway.

"My lord," she said. "You have a visitor. A-"

"Send him away," Vader barked. "I am not receiving visitors at this hour."

"I know that, but he is quite insistent to speak with you."

Vader stormed past her and marched down the ground floor hallway. A man in a long gray coat, clutching his hat, stood by the still-open doorway. Upon seeing Vader, his eyebrows shot up.

"Lord Skywalker! Forgive me for this intrusion! But I must speak with you at once," the man said.

Vader noted he was clutching his hat tightly. So the man was at least smart enough to fear Vader, but was able to keep his voice calm and even when addressing him. Vader jerked his head sharply to the front parlor room that stood directly next to the main entrance. The man followed Vader inside. One of the servants wisely closed the door to give the two privacy.

"Speak," Vader demanded. His hand slid into his pocket where he felt one of the thin long needles he always carried. He was always ready to draw and taste a bit of blood if needed.

"My name is Firmus Piett, my lord," the man said. "I work for Baron Ozzel, who is . . . who is . . ."

"A vampire," Vader finished.

Piett nodded. "Yes, sir. I uh . . . please, sir, with what I'm about to tell you, I must ask for protection against the baron and . . . _others_ I may anger in telling you this."

"Others? That depends on the worth of what it is you have to tell me. I will not aid you in escaping from petty squabbles that do not concern me."

"Ah. Yes. Understandable. But this does concern you." Piett had said it with such confidence, such conviction. He truly believed this matter was important to Vader.

Interesting.

Vader nodded his head for Piett to continue.

Piett took a deep breath before speaking again. "Then I will get straight to the heart of the matter. Lord Ozzel has been tasked by a vampire called Darth Sidious in the confinement of a vampiress by the name of Lady Amidala."

Vader wasn't even looking at Piett. He had been looking at the hands on a clock. He was aware of each second he was away from Luke. When Piett mentioned Padmé's name, everything froze. The ticking and movement of the clock hands. Vader's breathing. His own heart. For an indescribable moment, everything was still.

It all came rushing back to him. The clock jumped to catch back up with the real time. Piett shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he waited for Vader's response. Vader turned and faced him. He closed the distance between them and raised a hand and pointed a finger at him.

"Lady Amidala?" Vader growled. "Are you certain?"

Piett raised his chin. "I am, sir," he said. "Or at the very least, that is what Lord Ozzel and Darth Sidious call her."

"Have you . . . have you seen her?"

"Yes. A lovely woman. Petite with brown curls and brown eyes."

It sounded like Padmé, but it sounded like a lot of other women as well.

"And why would she be confined by Ozzel?" Vader asked. "She was taken by the _Jedi_!"

"His lordship recently . . . had a bit too much liquor. His tongue was, shall we say, too loose? In this state, he revealed to me that Lady Amidala _had_ been captured by the Jedi during a raid on Darth Sidious' coven. During the attack of the Jedi Temple, vampires loyal to Sidious found her and secreted her out of the temple. Lord Ozzel was then tasked with her imprisonment."

Vader turned sharply on his heels and marched over to the window. Was Piett telling the truth? Had Sidious . . . had Sidious always known where Padmé was these four years?

"Where?" Vader asked still looking out of the window.

"It's very remote, sir. A wasteland known as Tatooine."

Vader couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath. That was too coincidental. He turned around and walked back over to Piett.

"Hold out your hand," Vader said.

Piett looked confused, so Vader repeated his request. Slowly, Piett raised his hand up. Vader grabbed it and with a well-practiced movement, he withdrew the needle from his pocket, struck Piett's hand, and then slid the needle into his mouth. Piett let out a small yelp and snatched his hand back. Confusion was clear on his face.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"I need to know if you are telling me the truth," Vader said. "Now then, - _tell me the truth about Lady Amidala._ -"


	11. The Traveler

Tatooine. It hadn't changed since Vader had grown up here. Still nothing but sun-bleached sand and rocks. Still the same place he hated. He had last been here seven years ago after he had received a letter from the Lars family, whom his mother had married into after she had gained her freedom from the vampire blood farm. She wasn't able to escape that fate as vampires had taken her again, and the Lars were just simple farmers. But they knew Shmi Skywalker's son had become a holy knight, a vampire hunter. Perhaps if they requested his aid, he would come.

By the time the letter reached him, he made it to Tatooine and found his mother, it was too late. He held her in his arms as she took her last breaths. She spent them on saying how proud she was of him and how much she loved him. His grief turned into instant rage as he slaughtered the entire vampire coven, their human servants, and the rest of the human cattle. He killed them all. He brought his mother's thin body back to the farm and buried her. Then he swore to never return to this blasted place ever again.

Hiding Padmé here was a good move if one was trying to avoid Darth Vader; however, one had to know Vader's personal history about this place. Currently only four people alive knew of it: Padmé, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, and Darth Sidious.

The night Piett showed up, Vader put Luke to bed then grilled the man on everything he knew about Ozzel, Sidious, and Padmé. He then tried to confirm as much of Piett's tale as he could with his own resources and being discreet about it, so as not to alert Sidious. If Piett was wrong . . . and Sidious learned of Vader's meddling . . . It would not go over well. He could not completely prove Piett's claim, but he couldn't _disprove_ it either. The only thing left was for Vader to investigate Ozell's estate in Tatooine.

Vader was moving against the clock. The trip to America was fast approaching. He had left England without telling Sidious, who was most likely very angry at Vader's sudden and unannounced disappearance. But Vader had to make sure before going to America.

He had to make sure she wasn't here.

He was dressed as a local in light beige colored clothing. He wrapped his head up in a white cloth then stuck a large hat on top. He wove a brown scarf around his chin and mouth. He wore his sword on his back, but he had padded and wrapped it. It looked like a rolled-up sleeping bag. He looked like a ragged traveler that wouldn't even warrant a second glance.

Ozell owned a town near the foothills of some canyons. The canyons beyond the hills were rich in minerals, and so several mines had been constructed. Travelers came and went from the town as they sought to trade with the miners or perhaps even seek employment. It wasn't odd when Vader came walking out of the desert into town. He received nothing more than a brief look before glances rolled off of him.

There wasn't much to the town, and the only part that interested him was the large fort-like estate in the back. Vader had gotten a sample of blood from a guard walking around town. He had let Vader in through a service entrance on the side and through the estate. In the back, there was a small separate building that looked like a thin tower. It perhaps was originally a lookout, but the guard said it was now a prison.

And that interested Vader very much.

Two guards stood at the door of the tower. They eyed Vader as he approached with the mind-controlled guard. Vader had tucked his thin needle into his curled up gloved fist. Just as he was within arm's reach, he stumbled forward, muttered an apology, but stabbed his needle into the first guard who cursed. Vader backed up apologizing profusely but did so in the direction of the second guard. Once he was close enough, he whipped the needle around and into the second guard's arm. By now the first guard was already raising his rifle.

"- _Stop_ -," Vader ordered as he pulled the needle out of his mouth. Both guards' blood still fresh in his mouth. "- _Lower your weapons._ -" The guards did as ordered. Their eyes distant and hazed over. "- _You will open this door and close it behind me. You will speak of me to no one. As far as anyone else is concerned, I am not here._ -"

The guards nodded in an absentminded manner as one of them fished out his key and unlocked the door. Vader cautiously walked into the tower and the door was shut and locked behind him. He slowly looked around. If there had been multiple floors, they were now gone, though there were still beams crossing every ten feet where floorboards could have once been placed on top of. There was no glass or shutters on the windows. Sunlight came in unobstructed. Luckily, the only windows were about twenty feet off the ground, which gave a good amount of shade on the ground floor.

The floor was soft sand. There was a rack with clothes hanging on it and a large metal washtub with dirty water sitting in it. The thing that took up the most room was a large wooden table pushed against a wall. Blankets had been thrown over it as if to create some kind of makeshift tent. It was the only thing in there that would have provided shelter from the sunlight.

Was Padmé under there? Is this how she lived? Hiding under a table during the day? Only coming out at night to walk around this small room? Wash in filthy water?

He slowly approached the table and peeled back the layers of blankets. His heart was pounding in his chest. Under the table, there was a person, a woman, curled up on a sandy blanket. She had curly messy brown hair that was crusted with sand.

"Padmé?" he asked.

All of his breath escaped him as he watched the figure stir. Slowly she lifted her head and large brown eyes stared up at him. Large brown eyes he was so familiar with. Eyes he hadn't seen in four years.

He fell to his knees.

"Pad- Padmé." His voice wavered as sobs threatened to bubble out of him.

Her eyes weren't warm or soft as they usually were when she would look at him. She was on edge and cautious. Her eyes were like a knife, ready to cut at a moment's notice. But slowly they grew larger as she took in the details of his face.

"Anakin?"

It was only a whisper. It felt like it was coming from a dream. A memory of years long past.

"Anakin?" she said again.

A sob broke free as he nodded. She crawled over to him and paused. They were right next to each other. Both examining the other. Tears were falling down his face, and soon her eyes started to water. It was her who finally made the first move. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. Her face buried into his neck.

"Anakin," she muttered. "It's you. It's really you."

"It's me," he said as he buried his own face into her hair. "I told you, didn't I? I'll always come back. I promised."

"And you— you always keep—eep your promises," she said between sobs.

Her body heaved with each sob. They stayed like that for a long time just holding each other and shedding their tears. They said nothing. Didn't even move from the floor. They merely held each other tightly. The feel of her was a long-needed balm to his grieving soul. It had been four long years without her. Never knowing if he'd ever see her again. It had been exhausting to keep his soul and mind together as he fought back what her absence did to him.

He wasn't sure who moved first. Who finally pulled away ever so slightly. Who's arms finally let go of the other so their hands could cup the other's face. Her hands were on his face. She touched his cheeks then his lips and nose as if she was rediscovering every inch of him. He was doing the same. He gently traced, with one flesh hand and one cold black one, each curve and blemish.

Oh, how he had yearned to touch her and the feel of her. How he had dreamed of it over the past four years. He would wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night and look to the empty side of his bed. He would hug himself in hopes of soothing himself. In hopes of remembering her better, as slowly the memories faded over time.

He had forgotten her curves and the feel of her skin, the exact temperature of her breath and how well her body fit around his. How had he gone this long without her? How had he survived four years? He knew the answer was Luke, whose soft kisses and tight hugs had continued to breathe life into Vader. He also knew it was the burning cold fire of determination in him that he knew she wasn't gone and he would find her.

At some point, they had loosened their hold on each other. Her hands slid down to his chest. He leaned into her touch. Her eyes still traveled all over him, while he did the same. He marveled at her nose and the small marks on her cheeks. He noticed the heavy bags under her eyes and how thin she had become. There were new creases, new wrinkles. But then he came to her eyes, and again his breath was stolen from him. She was looking into his eyes.

And he saw her. Truly saw her. Saw into her. Into her soul. And like warm summer waves, memories rolled over him one by one. He recalled seeing her for the first time as a nine-year-old boy and she was fourteen. Even then she was breathtaking as he thought she was an angel. He remembered being given the assignment to be her bodyguard. How they went to her family's countryside estate. Their first kiss.

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. His heart was swelling in his chest.

"Padmé," he murmured. "I . . . I . . ."

"Shhh," she said. "I know."

He smiled and shook his head. "I love you," he said. His own hands cupped her face. "I love you. From the moment I saw you, I loved you. You were an angel, and you continue to be the only angel in my heart. The love you have given me is so special. My whole day is filled with thoughts of you, which at times have been so unbearable without you by my side. Falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Of having a single tomorrow without you."

Her face crumpled as she started to cry harder. Her body trembled and she sobbed. "Oh, Anakin," she muttered. He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her tight. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back. His own tears still gently trickled down his face.

"I meant it," he whispered. "I meant every word."

They stayed like that for a long time. The sun had set and the sand was cooling. Finally, it seemed all the tears had been shed. Padmé lifted her head. Her face was red and stained with tears, an he was sure he looked the same.

"I missed you," she whispered. "I have thought of you every minute since I've been here. I have so much to tell you. How sorry I am for . . . For deceiving you. I want to tell you everything."

"There's no need," he said. "I know. Sidious told me."

She shook her head. "No. You can't hear this from him. Anakin, I love you. I wasn't supposed to, but I do. And the more I fell in love with you, the more I dreaded when you found out the truth. I feared you would leave me. Hate me. And if that was the case, I knew it would be rightfully so."

"No," he said. "No. I could never hate you."

"I lied. I deceived you. I used you."

"Because of Sidious. All because of Sidious. You don't need to say anymore . . . I've also been working with him. I know . . . What he is like. What he does. And I am so amazed at how strong you continued to be. How you are still this amazing woman that never let him taint you. You are stronger than I am. Far stronger."

While they talked, their heads moved closer together. He gently leaned his forehead against hers. The time for words had ended. At least for now. The moment would come again, but for now, they just need each other. Slowly, they leaned in. It was almost as if it was the first time. Scared and inexperienced. But then their lips met and the sensation and feelings all came rushing back to them.

Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to her. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her head. He couldn't get enough of her. He was losing himself to the touch of her lips and tongue and to the heat building inside of him. She must have been feeling the same way as her hands started tugging at his clothes. Getting undressed was a blur. He barely paid attention. Because the moment he left her lips, he was trying to recapture them. She was the one to pull him down to the sandy blanket.

In the moonlight of the desert, they made love. Their love for each other was renewed across the stars.

* * *

The clicking of the lock awoke them both. They were curled up together under the table. Padmé shot right up. She grabbed her dress and slipped it on. Then she slipped out from under the table and threw the blankets down to hide Vader. He heard the door open.

"Your food," a gruff voice said.

Vader heard something hit the sand then the door shut and the lock clicked. He pushed the blankets apart and peered out. Padmé was leaning over to pick up a large water skin. She sank back down to the sand next to the table as she undid the lid. She tipped the skin back and drank heavily. Vader could smell the tangy sweetness of blood. He said nothing as he collected his own clothes and started to redress.

"Here," she said.

He paused as he was buttoning up his shirt. She was holding the skin out to him.

"You knew?" he asked as he took the skin.

She raised an eyebrow. "You were never good at keeping secrets from me, but the fact you mentioned Sidious by that name tells me enough."

"Heh," he said as he took a big gulp of the warm and stale blood.

She slowly rose to her feet. "So he finally got what he wanted," she said softly. "You became a vampire."

"Yes," he said. "But I am so much more than that." She tilted her head. "I am a Sith."

"That's just . . . a fairy tale," she said. "An old legend. Something Sidious pretends to be by calling himself Darth."

"It's true," he said. "I've become more powerful than any vampire has ever dreamed of. I am more powerful than Sidious. I can overthrow him. I . . . I did this all for you. To protect you. You and I can make things how we want them to be."

"Anakin . . . what . . . What are you talking about?"

"We don't have to hide anymore. Not from Sidious. Not from the Jedi. We can be together. You, me, and Luke."

"Luke?"

He smiled. "Yes, Luke. Our little Luke. I can't wait for you to see him. He's gotten so big and he's so amazing."

"Luke . . ." Her eyes had gone distant. "Luke."

"Yes, Luke. Our son. Our baby. You remember?"

"Of course, I do," she whispered softly. "I thought . . ." She looked up at him. "I feared the worse. The Jedi, they took him. And I-"

"And I found him," Vader said. He let the water skin drop to the sand. He placed both his hands on her shoulders. "I went to the Temple to find you, but I only found Luke. You were gone. I thought that the Jedi had taken you. All these years, I searched and searched. I tracked down every Jedi I could find in hopes that one of them would know where you were."

"It wasn't the Jedi." She took a step closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. "The Jedi captured me at Sidious' mansion. I was pregnant . . . And they . . ."

"Would keep any pregnant vampire alive," he said bitterly. "I saw it. The other cells. The other women. I had them freed. I tore that Temple apart looking for you, and when I couldn't find you I dug into the archives. I looked for any place they might have taken you. I read all about their breeding program." He growled the last words.

"I . . . gave birth to a little boy," she whispered. "I wanted to hold him, but they took him away. They said they had to evacuate the Temple. It was under attack. They were . . ." She looked up at him. Her eyes were large and watery. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "They were going to kill me," she whispered. "But then the healers realized I was still in labor."

Vader stilled completely. "What?" he asked. His voice came out as a breathless hiss.

"Twins," she said. "There were twins."

"Were?" He somehow managed to squeeze the word out though his throat was tight. His head was spinning as a cold weight gripped at his heart and pulled it down.

"The Jedi, they grabbed me and started to drag me out of the Temple, but they had to stop in an alleyway . . . I gave birth . . . to a little girl. Leia. Just like you wanted to name her. But . . . But hey took her away from me. I never got to hold her. And . . . I screamed. I screamed at them to give her back. They readied their swords and I thought I was going to die. But that was when the vampires showed up. They saved me. They killed the knights, but the ones who had my daughter were gone. They had escaped. The vampires helped to Sidious' house, but I was drugged and brought here . . ."

He tightened his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Small tremors shook her body. His mind whirled as he thought over what she had just said. What she had revealed.

Twins. They had a daughter. A little girl.

 _Leia_.

He couldn't help but think of Luke. His sweet little Luke and how much he loved his son. What was his daughter like? Did she like flowers and animals like her brother? Did she sit quietly and listen to stories? Or . . . Did she even know love and kindness? Where was she? Who had her?

He didn't know for sure, but he would find her. Just as he had found his wife, he would find his daughter. He would reunite his family.

His anger was swelling. His fangs were growing long and sharp. All this time Sidious had known about Padmé. He had put on that fake smile and acted concerned. He had _known_. He had taken Padmé. Had her hidden in the desert. And now he had learned the Jedi had taken his daughter. Had she been made into a knight?

This world would burn to the ground if it had to. Darth Vader was tired of loss and separation. It was time for reuniting.


	12. The Baron

The carriage rattled on through the English countryside. Padmé was curled up against him. His arm, his left normal arm, wrapped around her. Her hand rested on his chest. She was soothed by his presence. The feel of his body against hers. The warmth of his skin. The sound of his breath. She closed her eyes and soaked him in. She snuggled in closer. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, and she smiled.

The past few days had been dreamlike, a dream she feared she would wake up from at any moment and find herself back in the sand of a small square room. But it hadn't ended. It wasn't a dream. She was free, she was with Anakin, and they were going home.

 _Home_.

It felt so unreal. She was going home. Home to Varykino. Where she could be with Anakin and Luke. Oh, Luke. There was a warm tightness in her heart when she thought of her son. He would be four years old. She had dreamed of him and his sister so often. She was glad to know that Luke had been with Anakin this whole time. It was clear Anakin adored him. His eyes lit up when he talked about his son.

" _You would not believe how much . . ._ excrement _there was_ ," Anakin had said. " _To this day I can not understand how such a small baby could have that much in him._ "

Padmé laughed. " _You did not have to do all that_ ," she had told him. " _You could have let the nanny and the maids take care of him_."

" _Never_ ," he said. There was such a conviction in his voice. His head shook slightly from side to side. " _I was always going to be there for him._ "

Padmé sighed. It was a deep contented sigh. It was clear Anakin cared very deeply for their son, and that wasn't surprising. That was just who Anakin was. Once he grew to care for someone, his love was strong and fierce. It was why when he spoke of the Jedi, especially of Obi-Wan, his voice was laced with such venom. His heart had taken a large blow with Obi-Wan's betrayal in the role of taking Padmé and the children.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was staring straight ahead. His eyes were a burning gold ringed in a bleeding red. His jaw muscles were taught and she could make out his fangs under his lips. He had this look on his face frequently. He would go quiet and just stare off. She understood it perfectly.

He was thinking of Sidious.

He was thinking of how they both had been used by him. How he had used their happiness and love as a way to twist them to do his bidding. A bidding that only benefited him. He was angry. No furious.

And she understood it all too well. How she had raged when she first found herself in that tower. That prison. She had attacked any who dared enter. She feasted on their corpses. She had ripped open the walls and escaped. But each time she was caught whether she fled into the desert or into the canyons. She may be able to withstand the bright sun, due to being a scion of Sidious, but it still weakened her. And there was nowhere to go. At least not without dying of starvation. She had to stay where there were humans to drink blood.

She swore to herself she would break free. But as the months turned into years, she had started to lose hope. But she always kept that fire of hatred burning in her. The same hatred burning in her husband. Anakin just showed it more clearer than her.

The carriage rolled to a stop. Padmé lifted her head off his shoulder to look out the window. A short distance away stood a decently sized country house with the windows ablaze against the dark night. Nothing as grand as Varykino or Coruscant House, but it still had a simple grandeur.

"You don't have to come," Anakin said. His voice stiff. His eyes looking at the house.

She brought her hand up to cup his cheek. Finally, his golden eyes looked at her. She slowly pushed his face so he completely looked at her.

"I want to come," she said.

His face softened. His lip slightly frowned as his brows furrowed. He was concerned. Worried. She couldn't help but smile. She had been without such tenderness for four years that it warmed her heart to receive it so unconditionally. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry about me," she whispered.

"I don't believe I can," he murmured back. Their heads leaned in and their foreheads touched. His hand slid up her back and rubbed it. "My thoughts are always on you."

"You think I don't think the same? But Anakin, I can handle myself. Do not forget that I have been a vampire longer than you. I come from Lord Sidious' own line. I am Lady Amidala, vampire royalty. Do not think I am weak."

"I never thought you were," he said. "It's just . . . I just found you. Just got you back, and . . . I . . ."

"Wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened?"

He nodded his head and his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her into a tight hug. It spoke to his longing, his loneliness, and his relief to have her back. And also his worry.

Her hands cupped his cheeks. The fire had died in his eyes and they were returning to their normal blue color. She leaned in. She kissed him and he kissed her back. It didn't take much for them to lean heavily into each other and make out. Their lips constantly on each other. He let out a wistful moan, one that she felt echoed inside of her. She was getting turned on, but now was not the time. So she pulled away, and he sighed.

"I'm coming," she said looking at him straight in the eye. "This is something I have to do."

He sighed again and nodded his head. "Very well," he said reluctantly. "But do not leave my side."

"Never," she whispered.

They slipped out of the carriage and approached the house on foot. They held hands as they walked up the road to the house. She glanced at his sword hanging on his hip. A holy sword of a Jedi Knight that he had corrupted until it bled red. No longer was it a brilliant blue.. Finally, they came to the house. They both stopped a few steps before the door. He looked down at her, and she squeezed his hand. Yes, she still wanted to go through with this. He squeezed her hand and then withdrew it.

He pulled out a set of small metal needles. They were long and sharp and glittered from the light streaming out of the house. He handed her two. She tucked them into her dress. It was a simple dress. It hung loose in a few areas. It was something they had picked up as they had traveled to England. Anakin had apologized profusely about not having something nicer for her, and each time she insisted it was fine. It was better than the rags she had been wearing.

Anakin walked up to the door; Padmé was only a step behind him. He slowly turned the knob and found it unlocked. How arrogant to think that even if someone did break in, the residents would be able to handle it. After all, vampires lived here, and with the Jedi Order gone, what was there to fear?

They both moved on silent feet as they stepped into the entranceway and closed the door behind him. Anakin glanced around and then nodded to the left. He went first. They walked through a dining room and into the kitchen. Two servants were inside, a man and a woman. She was amazed at how quickly Anakin moved. It was silent and fast. The needles in his hands slid in and out of the two servants and into his mouth before either had a chance to make a noise.

"- _Silence_ ,- " Anakin hissed.

A chill ran up Padmé's spine. It gave her goosebumps to see him use his ability. She hadn't believed it at first when he had said he was a Sith. She had watched in awe as he had used his abilities to control the guards back in Tatooine with nothing more than his voice. While they had traveled, he had explained it to her in detail.

" _I need to consume their blood_ ," he had said. " _And I need to be close. Close enough for them to hear my voice. I've been slowly mastering this ability over the years_."

He was looking down at his hand. His pure black hand. Padmé was not a fan of it, but she never voiced that to him. She could tell he didn't like it. He usually wore a long black leather glove on it. There was something off about it. It was cold and felt hard like metal. He said he couldn't feel anything with it, but could sense pressure.

" _At first they had to understand my command. I couldn't control someone if I couldn't speak their language. But I've been able to move beyond that. I've come to understand the body. The brain. I can give commands on a deep level. If I have a good enough connection to them, I can even give commands without even speaking. I merely think it, and they will obey._ "

She had shivered. " _What a horrible power_ ," she had murmured. She gasped and covered her hand. " _I'm sorry, Ani. I didn't mean-_ -"

" _No_ ," he said softly. There was a sad look in his eyes. " _It is a horrible power. If it didn't exist, perhaps we would be happy together. All of us. Luke and Leia. I wonder how far Sidious' planning really went. When did he learn of my existence? Did he target you and your family with the intent that he would one day use you for me? Am I to blame for your family's deaths?_ "

" _Oh, Anakin! Never think that! It was not your fault! That was all Sidious. He needed another pawn within the English nobility after it was revealed Dooku was a vampire. And he couldn't just let a simple underling turn me. He had to be the one to do it. His line is strong. Strong enough to be out in direct sunlight. Who would ever suspect the dear sweet Marchioness Naberrie? She was just an innocent naive girl who had an unfortunate past. This was all him._ "

" _And he'll pay for it_ ," he had growled. His eyes flashed yellow.

Padmé wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. She hid her growing smile. Yes, yes he would pay for it.

"- _How many staff are here?_ -" Anakin asked the two servants. His voice brought her out of her memories.

Padmé didn't listen as she looked around the kitchen. She stepped over to the counter. She gently placed her hand on the fine china plates. Delicate flowers were painted in blue. She noted the fresh fruit sitting in a bowl. Her nails grew into long claws. She grabbed a china bowl and gripped it. Her nails dug into the surface until it cracked and broke apart.

"Padmé?" Anakin's voice was soft. She turned around. His eyes were blue; his hand outstretched to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she lied tossing aside the broken bowl.

Anakin nodded, but she knew he didn't believe her.

"Wait here," he said. "I'm going to deal with the rest of the staff."

She nodded. The two servants led Anakin down the service stairs. Most of the servants must be in their rooms in the basement for the night. He was going to make sure they stayed quiet and didn't interfere. Padmé looked back at the destroyed bowl.

 _How dare he_ , she hissed to herself. _How dare he live like this while I . . ._

There was a bitterness inside of her. That old flame of rage had been rekindled. Her eyes watered and she blinked back tears. It would do no good to get emotional. Anakin would insist she return to the carriage. No. She would not.

Sidious and his minions had taken _everything_ from her. Her family and her happy human life. She was forced to do Sidious' bidding. And when she had become numb and accepted her fate, Anakin had come in. Golden and pure. His light lifted her out of her indifference and depression. He loved her, and she loved him. They were happy. They got married. They were going to have a family.

But then Sidious came and stole all of her happiness away again. They had ripped her family apart. She had been imprisoned for four years. Away from Anakin. Away from her babies. And where was her little Leia? What horrible fate had befallen her? Was she doomed to repeat her mother's path?

No. _No_! Padmé would not allow it. She would break the cycle. She deserved happiness, and so did her children.

A soft hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Just me," Anakin said softly.

"Is everything . . . Everything fine?"

"Yes." There was a clear note in his words. He wanted to say more. He wanted to voice his opinion that she shouldn't be here. She should go back, but he didn't. "He's up in his bedroom. He's already retired for the night."

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No. His wife is off in Paris."

"Children?"

"Grown. Not here."

So he was alone. She nodded. He took her hand and squeezed it. He paused as if giving her one last chance to leave. She squeezed his hand back and nodded. She was ready. She was wanted to continue. He nodded again, this time slowly. Then he led the way back to the hall and up the stairs.

They quietly crept down the dark hall to the closed door. Anakin slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. There was a slight creak. Padmé was on edge. Her heart was pounding. Her breathing was short. She was ready to attack at a moment's notice. But nothing moved. There were no sounds, except for soft snoring. They slowly entered the room and stood at the foot of the bed. A single man lay sleeping.

Anakin didn't look at her. His gold eyes were on the man. His face had turned into a scowl. His fangs were long. He moved like a feral predator, quiet and graceful. When he finally came even with the man's face, he struck. The needle dashed in and out of the man's bicep.

The man awoke with a start. He was muttering and eyes wide as he glanced around. He first saw Padmé.

"Who's there?" he asked half asleep. "Susan?"

"No, not Susan," Anakin growled.

The man gasped and his body twisted as he looked at Anakin.

"Hello Baron Ozzel," Anakin purred.

"Sky- Skywalker? Is that you? Why are you in my house?"

"You will address me as Lord Vader," Anakin snarled.

The hairs on Padmé's neck stood on end. She had seen Anakin use his powers before. He had used it plenty of times while they had traveled to secure transportation and lodgings. But never like this. Never with such venom. It excited her.

"And you think that gives you a right to barge into my house announced?" Ozzel huffed as he slid out of bed. He wore a long white nightshirt. "What business brings you here at this hour? Is this Sidious' doing?"

"No," Padmé said finally speaking up.

Ozzel's whole body whipped around. Finally, he got a good look at her.

"Ami- Ami- Amidala," he said breathlessly.

"Lady Amidala," Padmé corrected. "As Lord Vader said, we really shouldn't be forgetting our manners."

"What . . . How . . ." Ozzel stuttered. His wide eyes looked between Anakin and Padmé. "I . . ."

Anakin took a step forward and Ozzel flung his hand out. His nails were long claws. His eyes had turned yellow and his teeth were long. However, he didn't look threatening. He looked more like a small dog than a ferocious vampire.

"Stay away!" Ozzel shouted. "Don't come near me!"

"What are you so afraid of, Lord Ozzel?" Anakin said with a slight laugh. "Afraid I might get too close? Taste a bit of your blood?" Ozzel's face paled. "Too late for that."

"You impudent fool!" Ozzel shouted. "You dare-"

"- _Silence!_ -" Anakin roared. Instantly, Ozzel's mouth shut. "You insolent worm. - _On your knees._ -"

Ozzel fell to his knees. His face was scrunched up as he glared at Anakin. Padmé's breath was caught in her throat. She felt torn. One part of her was horrified Anakin could have this much control over someone, but another part liked it. Finally, Ozzel was getting what he deserved. She walked forward. Both Anakin and Ozzel looked at her. She stopped directly in front of Ozzel and glared down at him.

"You locked me up," she said in a hard but soft voice. "Kept me prisoner. Helped separate me from my babies and husband."

Ozzel's mouth moved, but no sound came out. He looked like a gaping fish.

"Do you know what it's like?" she asked. She lunged forward and snatched his hand. His other hand came up to grab her.

"- _Do not move,_ -" Anakin barked. Ozzel froze. Padmé smiled.

She gripped his hand in hers and slowly applied pressure. "Do you know what it's like to lose everything? To have everything you loved ripped away from you bit by bit?" She paused and tilted her head as if waiting for a question. "No? Well then, let me show you."

She squeezed his hand. Instantly the bones snapped, broke, and piercing through the skin. Blood dripped through her fingers. Ozzel's head jerked back. His mouth opened. There was only an odd gagging sound as he screamed in silence. His head fell forward and sagged against his chest. Only then did Padmé twist the hand and jerk it forward. With her other hand, she sliced the hand clear off. Ozzel screamed silently again.

"Padmé."

Her head snapped up and she glared at Anakin. There was a small frown on his lips. His brows were creased.

"Do not take this away from me," she hissed. "I demand my revenge."

He took a small step forward and paused. Feeling confident, he took another and another until he was right next to her.

"I won't take it away from you," he said. His voice low and soft. He slowly brought up his hand and cupped her face. "But we still need him alive."

Padmé huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine," she muttered.

Anakin gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned back to Ozzel.

"Forgive my wife," he said. His tone was pleasant. "She was a bit impatient. Why don't you - _have a seat on the bed?_ \- We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

It was the moment right before dawn. The sky was still dark, but soon it would lighten. Padmé took Anakin's hand as she stepped out of the carriage. She looked up at Varykino. Her heart felt large and warm in her chest. She was home.

"I dreamed of coming back here so often," she whispered as her eyes scanned every wall, every window, every plant.

"And now you are," Anakin said. "Come."

The house was dark and quiet. The staff were all asleep. Well most of them. Steps were heard and a maid walked in.

"Welcome home, Lord-" she stopped as she gasped. "My lady!"

"Versé," Padmé said with a warm smile and a bob of her head.

Versé rushed forward with her arms wide. Padmé stepped forward and hugged her.

"I'm so glad to see you safe and well," Versé muttered into Padmé's hair.

"I am too," Padmé whispered. The two women pulled apart. "I see Anakin has been taking good care of you."

"Yes, he's a good lord," Verse said. "I shall wake the others. They will be so happy-"

"No," Anakin said. His voice was strong and harsh. Both women looked at him. Versé shied back. "Let them sleep," he said. His voice had softened. "Lady Skywalker and I are tired from traveling."

"Of course, my lord," Versé said with a small curtsy. "Do you require anything?"

"No," Anakin said.

"Please let us know if you need anything," she said as Anakin took Padmé's arm and led her down the hall and up the stairs.

"Must you ruin her fun?" Padmé teased.

"She would have the whole house up," Anakin said.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Padmé sighed. She longed to see her maids. They had become like a second family to her.

"Ah, you forget my love."

"Forget? Forget what?"

He smiled. His eyes were blue and sparkling. He looked so much like the dashing Jedi knight she had fallen in love with. He said nothing, only pulled her down a hall to a door. He slowly pushed it open and walked in. She took two steps in and then froze as she realized where she was.

She was completely focused on the small bed with a small figure in it. Blond hair puffed out from under a blanket. She looked at Anakin; her eyes were watering. He smiled and nodded. She slowly walked to the bed. Her legs were unable to support her due to how much she was trembling, so she slowly lowered herself to the ground. She leaned against the bed and just stared at her son.

Her precious little boy.

He was no longer a baby, but in some ways still was. He was small, but also so big! He had round little cheeks. His hair was light and fluffy. He looked so much like his father. She rested her cheek against the side of the bed and just watched Luke sleep. She wasn't sure how long she was like that before Anakin gently pulled her up and out of the room.

"Let him sleep," he said as he closed the door. "There is nothing like a cranky four year old to ruin a day."

So that was why he didn't want Versé waking everyone else up. The noise would have woken up Luke. Anakin led them only a short way down the hall to their room.

"Welcome home," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and brought them close.

"Yes," she said smiling. "Yes, I am."

* * *

Warm light was filtering through the curtains when Vader awoke. Something was sharply pushing into him and shaking him.

"Papa! Papa!"

He looked down to see Luke kneeling on the bed beside him. His hands firmly placed on Vader's stomach.

"You're home!" Luke shouted. He flung himself down at his father, who grunted. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, young one," Vader said.

Luke crawled up and wrapped his arms around Vader's neck. The little boy hugged his father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Papa," Luke whispered.

"Yes?"

"There's a lady in your bed."

Vader looked over. Padmé was awake. Her eyes were wide and there was a large smile on her face.

"Yes, there is a lady in my bed," he said. Luke buried his face into his father's neck. "Are we being shy?" Vader whispered. "You don't want to say hello?"

Luke looked back up at his father. "Papa," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"The lady is naked."

Instantly, Vader's cheeks burned red. He glanced back over at his wife, who sure enough was naked. Her smile hadn't dropped, but her cheeks were red as she slowly started to cover herself with the blankets.

"Papa!" Luke said. He sat up and looked down at his father. "You're naked, too!"

"Ah. Yes. Hmmm. I am," Vader stuttered as he carefully sat up.

"Can I be naked?" Luke asked.

"No!" Vader said quickly. "No. Why don't you go downstairs and see what we will have for breakfast."

Luke looked at his father and then at Padmé. It was clear the little boy was skeptical about what was going on. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he didn't want to leave. This looked much more interesting than breakfast.

"I heard a rumor about maybe there would be sweet rolls," Vader said.

Luke's face lit up. At once he jumped out of bed and was running down the hall. Anakin fell back onto the bed. He rolled his head over to look at his wife.

"That was not how I wanted the two of you to meet," he said. She only laughed.

The two got dressed and headed downstairs. The rest of the staff, those who had worked under Padmé, were ecstatic to see her. Padmé hugged each of her old maids.

Moteé ran into the room out of breath. "Lord Skywalker!" she said as she ran over to him. "Please come help me with Master Luke."

"What's wrong?" Vader asked.

"He's running around the garden without any clothes on saying if Papa and the lady can be naked, he can too."

The room had gone quiet. Everyone was looking at him. His cheeks were burning red again. Padmé's cheeks matched his.

"Yes, ahem," Vader coughed. "I will go collect him and put him in some proper clothes."


	13. The Son

Vader sat at his desk in the study. There was a pile of letters to go through from his absence. It was a chore to sit down and go through them. He would rather be with his family. His family . . . Padmé and Luke. Luke had taken to his mother quickly and easily. Already he loved her and accepted her and was hugging her leg and asking her a million questions. A small smile tugged on his lips. He always yearned for this day when Padmé would be home; when all three of them would be together.

_But we're not all together._

No, they were not. He still had a daughter out there somewhere. He clenched his jaw and felt his fangs growing long. How much more would his family have to deal with being pulled apart? This wouldn't stop until Sidious and the remaining Jedi were dead. Vader glanced down at the pile of letters. A letter from Sidious sat at the top. It was one of several letters Sidious had sent. Vader ripped it open, read it, then picked up the next letter. The letters were stacked in chronological order with the first letter received on top. As Vader read through each of them, Sidious grew more and more annoyed. Not that his language ever became foul. There was a true art of nobility of being able to insult someone with polite words. Throughout Vader had been called an addle pate, a shag-bag, an unlicked cub and someone who would hang in chains.

Vader sighed as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He had to write back to Palpatine and soon. No doubt a new letter was already on its way. Vader sat up and penned a short letter saying he had returned from his journey and would call upon the duke at his earliest convenience. He then had it sent out with a private messenger. He looked at the other letters from various lords and businessmen. The pile was large and he would be at his desk for many hours. It was a thought that made him frown.

He was only a few letters in when there was a soft knock and Padmé entered. Vader smiled as he saw his wife. It was amazing to see her walk through the door. She smiled warmly as she walked over and looked at the pile.

"Looks like you have a lot of correspondents," she said.

"The combined work of Marquess Skywalker and Darth Vader," he said glaring at the letters.

"I could help," she said.

Vader frowned. "No need," he said. "I can handle this. Go spend time with Luke."

She looked down at her feet with a slight pout on her lips. Had he said the wrong thing?

"The maids took Luke for his bath. They said I should enjoy a quiet moment to myself, but honestly, I feel so restless. Useless."

"You are not useless," he said, jumping to his feet and walking over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I used to be the one to do all of this," she said looking back at the letters. "And for the past four years, all I've done is have quiet moments to myself. I don't know if I want another one."

"I apologize. I just thought you wanted time to recover and be with Luke."

"I do want to be with Luke, but I also want to . . ."

"Be the Marchioness Naberrie again?"

She smiled. "It's Marchioness Skywalker, remember?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips.

She placed her small hand on his chest. "I've been wanting to talk to you," she said.

"About?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were big and large. "About your power," she said.

Vader couldn't help but instantly look away.

A soft hand cupped his cheek and slowly pulled his gaze back to her.

"Don't be ashamed," she said. "Never be ashamed of who you are. I'm not scared of you Anakin."

"You should," he said in a stern voice. "You haven't seen what I can do. What I can really do. Traveling here and then back at Ozzel's estate . . . that was nothing."

She continued to look at him. Her gaze unwavering. She didn't know how far he had fallen. He wasn't the noble knight anymore. Suddenly, she sucked in her lower lip and bit down on it. When she let go, her lip had a bloody gash on it.

"Padmé, what did you—"

He was cut off as she grabbed his face, pulled him towards her, and their lips met. Instantly he tasted her blood. He couldn't help but lose himself in the moment. His body relaxed and leaned into her as his fangs grew long. He pulled on her lower lip and sucked on the cut tasting more of her sweet blood. God, she was intoxicating, every part of her.

"I trust you," she said in a low and sensual voice. "I trust you with my blood. With my life."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter. She was bold in her advances as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He forgot about the cut and focused on her. His arms wrapped around her. His normal hand ran up her back and neck and into her hair. His fingers laced through her silky curls. His other hand tightly grabbed her side to keep her close. Her body pressed against his as they continued to kiss. His hand on her waist let go so it could slip lower and grab at her behind. She let out a pleased moan and her hands squeezed him tighter.

The heat inside him was growing. He arched his back to grind into her. She responded by doing the same. The heat was starting to burn him up. He could feel himself getting hard. Did she have any idea what she did to him? How she drove him wild? Nothing else mattered right now except her . . .

And the sound of small bare feet slapping at the wood floor as they ran down the hallway towards the study.

It was Padmé who pulled away with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. Her cheeks were bright red. The wound on her lip had stopped bleeding but the cut was still visible. His hand came up and he gently pressed his thumb against the wound. He could heal it. It would be easy.

But all thoughts of that were cast aside as the running stopped and the door was pushed wide open.

"Papa! Mama!" Luke shouted gleefully. "I'm done with my bath! All clean!"

Both parents stood still as they looked at their completely naked son. He was dripping wet and white soap suds still clung to his body.

Padmé couldn't stifle her giggle. "Does our son enjoy walking about in the nude often?" she asked in a soft voice so Luke couldn't hear.

Vader felt his already red cheeks burn even hotter. He could feel it on the tips of his ears.

"This is a very new development," Vader said.

Loud steps were heard running down the hallway, and soon Versé came running into the study with a towel held out in both hands. She did a little jump, threw the towel around Luke, and snatched him up.

"No!" Luke squealed while also giggling at the same time.

"You naughty boy!" Versé teased.

"I'm done with my bath!" Luke said. His voice half-muffled by the towel. "It's storytime! Storytime!"

"Perhaps he just wants attention," Padmé said softly to Vader. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over to Luke and the maid. "Give him here." Her arms were open. Versé passed the wiggling child to Padmé. "Luke," Padmé said. "You're a big boy, right?"

"Yes! I am a big boy!" Luke replied happily. He had finally freed his face from the towel.

"Then you know big boys finish their baths properly. They don't leave until all the soap is washed out."

Luke paused as he clearly thought about that information.

"Let's go finish your bath," Padmé said kissing his cheek. "This will be the first time I've given you a bath."

"Yay!" Luke exclaimed. "Mama give me a bath!"

He pulled his arms free of the towel and wrapped them around her neck. Padmé glanced back at her husband and smiled. She walked over to him. Vader placed his normal hand on Luke's damp head and ruffled his soapy hair.

"Papa come too?" Luke asked.

"No," Vader replied. "I have to stay here and read my letters."

"That's boring!" Luke pouted.

"I agree. But it is what must be done. Just like you must go finish your bath." He looked at his wife. "Are you sure you can do this? Bathing him can sometimes be . . . challenging."

She smiled and leaned in so her lips were right next to his ear. "I know how to handle Skywalker boys," she whispered in a low sultry voice that sent a fresh wave of heat burning through him. She kissed his cheek as she stepped away. She must have tickled Luke through the towel as he started giggling as Padmé carried him out of the room with Verse right behind her.

Vader sighed as he leaned against his desk. He was all too aware of the lingering heat Padmé had stirred up inside of him that he wasn't able to act on. He ran his blackened hand through his hair as he looked at the pile of letters. Padmé would be busy for a while longer while she bathed Luke, so he might as well get some work done.

He had lost track of time and it was well into the night when he finally stopped. His body was stiff as he got up and walked out of his office. He first went to Luke's room. The little boy should be asleep by now, and Vader hadn't tucked him in or kissed him goodnight. However, he found Luke's bed empty. Next, he went to his room. He found both his wife and son there. They were both asleep in the bed. Luke was curled against Padmé, who had her arms loosely wrapped around him.

Vader couldn't help but smile. He quietly slipped out of his clothes and into his sleeping clothes then crawled into bed as carefully as he could. This still woke up Padmé. He settled down in the bed. She slowly reached out her hand and he grabbed it with his own. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He mouthed 'I love you' against her skin. She mouthed 'I know' back. Then they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Vader left early the next day before Padmé or Luke woke up. He took a horse and rode out to Coruscant House. Sidious should have received his letter. There was no point in waiting for the response. Vader had no doubt Sidious would demand Vader come to see him at once. There was no point in delaying this meeting.

He arrived at the house just as the morning sun was starting to grow warm and bright. Staff met him outside and took his horse. He was escorted upstairs to the duke's drawing room. Sidious was in a dressing robe, clearly fresh out of bed. A dead human laid on his feet. Bite marks were still dripping blood from where Sidious had enjoyed his breakfast.

"Anakin," Sidious hissed. All the pleasantries were gone.

"Sheev," Vader replied drily. If Sidious was going to forego manners and titles, then so was he.

Sidious narrowed his gold eyes. "I see you have finally returned. How did your wild goose hunt end? Did you find the Jedi you were hunting?"

The excuse Vader had sent to Sidious was he had heard rumors of Jedi and had gone to personally confirm it.

"I found what I was looking for," Vader said. There was no hesitation in his voice and also no lie. Sidious was very good at sensing them.

There was a small tense pause. Did Sidious suspect what Vader had really done? Did he know that Padmé was free? That she was at Varykino right at this very moment? That Vader knew Sidious' role in her disappearance?

"Good," Sidious said. His response was short and curt. "Perhaps now we can focus on other things?"

"Like America?"

"You leave in a week, boy," Sidious hissed. "Too much planning has gone into this for you to miss that ship."

"And I wanted to make sure there were no Jedi scum lingering about before I left," Vader growled back.

"You will have plenty of Jedi blood in America."

Vader huffed and rolled his eyes. This obvious sign of disrespect did not go unnoticed.

"Your mind is elsewhere," Sidious said. "You are not focusing on what is important."

"I'm focused," Vader said. He took a small step closer to Sidious.

"Is it? Or is some part still swooning after your long-gone wife? Or perhaps it is on your son? Or on both?"

"My mind is focused on exactly what is important," Vader growled as he took another step closer. He pointed a finger at Sidious.

"I am starting to have serious concerns about that. I cannot have you distracted in America. I need you present. I need you doing your job at securing our empire."

"Don't you mean _your_ empire? There can only be one emperor after all."

Thick heavy silence fell across them.

"You forget yourself," Sidious snarled. "You forget the one who has made you. The one who has given you prestige and importance. You would be _nothing_ without _me_."

 _I would have my family together if it weren't for you_ , Vader thought to himself.

"I now see the error I have made," Sidious continued. "Where the weakness lies."

"Which is what?"

"Your son," Sidious said.

Vader's heart turned cold and dropped into his stomach. " _What_?"

"Luke will stay in England. He can come live with me. I will see that he has all that he needs."

"No," Vader growled. " _No_." He took another step closer to Sidious. There was a small flinch in Sidious' eyes. "Luke stays with me. I will _not_ be separated from my son."

"Look at how soft it has made you," Sidious said. His voice was full of disgust. "Putting some distance between you and the boy will do you some good. Give you a fresh perspective."

"I do not care. I will not go without my son."

Vader went to take another step closer, putting him within striking range of Palpatine, but the old man took a step back.

"You will," Sidious said. "You will follow my orders. Do not forget yourself and who you _serve_."

Vader let out an angry yell as he jumped forward. His thin needle flashing as he drew it. He stabbed it right at Palpatine, but it only slid through the air. The old man was far faster than Vader thought he would be. He sidestepped Vader's strike. Vader twisted; he was ready to strike again, but never had the chance. Lightning tore out of Sidious' hands and into Vader. He was blown over a sofa and into the wall.

Vader couldn't help but scream as the pain tore through him. Part of him wondered if this is what it felt like for regular vampires to be out in the sun. Each and every part of him was on fire but there were no flames. There wasn't even heat. Just the neverending pain and blinding light. Surely any moment now he would turn to ash. Finally, the lightning subsided. Vader was on the ground heaving and sweating.

"I am sure you will remember this lesson well," Sidious' voice said somewhere above him. "I understand our relationship is going through its adolescent stage. It is not abnormal for one such as yourself to rebel. That is why I must take a harsh hand, and I will not hesitate to do it again. Go collect yourself, Lord Vader. Prepare for your trip to America. I have high expectations for you."

* * *

Firmus Piett had become rather fond of Varykino, the Naberrie-Skywalker estate. Lord Skywalker had generously allowed Piett to live here. His absence in Ozell's service would have been noticed by now. He had probably become a wanted man. One could not simply walk away from being employed by vampires. Plus, he knew too much. He had been Ozell's aid. He had handled all his correspondence. He had met the prisoner kept in the old watchtower before he learned her name and importance. Piett had on occasion been the one tasked with feeding the lady. And it had never sat right with him, especially as he learned she had done no crime.

They had been keeping her in the desert to control Lord Skywalker, a young man Ozell hated. Skywalker was a young and freshly turned vampire, and yet he had wealth and prestige amongst both the human and vampire worlds. He stood at Lord Sidious' right side. Many vampires, especially those who had been serving Sidious loyally for years now, despised Skywalker.

Piett shook his head. It would do no good to dwell on such thoughts. He should be safe here under Lord Skywalker's protection. The Varykino estate was lovely. There was a large lake nearby and the ground surrounding the buildings were all exquisitely designed and well kept. The sun was out today and Piett had decided to go out for a walk. He now sat on a bench under the shade of a tree enjoying a moment of peace and serenity.

It was short lived.

"Mr. Piett!" Small little feet were heard running down the path. "Mr. Piett! I found you!"

Piett took in a sharp breath, forced a smile, and said, "Yes, Master Luke you did."

The little boy came to a stop in front of the bench. His cheeks were flushed from running, but his blue eyes sparkled. There was a large smile on his face. As always, he was dressed very smartly in shorts and a shirt. Ever since Luke had met Piett, the young little Skywalker was absolutely enamored with Piett.

Without a second thought, the little boy climbed into Piett's lap. He sat there rather contently as he looked out across the garden and kicked his legs. His heels bumped against Piett's shins. Piett did not understand why Luke was so interested in him. He did not play games or tell jokes. Honestly, he was sure he would be quite boring to such a little boy, but Luke was undeterred. Piett had tried to avoid Luke, but the boy had made a game of it. He ran around until he found Piett until, just like today, he could proclaim he had found his prize. As if the two were constantly playing a game of hide-and-seek.

"Where are your parents?" Piett asked.

"Down in the basement. That's a no-go place."

Piett assumed that is where they kept Lord and Lady Skywalker's, ahem, meals of the vampire variety.

Luke looked up at Piett. "Do you think they're kissing?"

Piett's cheeks burned red. "Wha- what?" he asked. Why was such a young boy asking such a question?

"They like to kiss when I'm not there. A _lot_."

Piett felt his cheeks turning brighter.

"And they kiss all funny sometimes, too! They look like fishies. It is very silly looking."

"Yes," Piett coughed, "Yes. That sounds very silly."

"Do you want to go look at the ducks with me, Mr. Piett? I wanted to go with Mama . . . but she's busy . . ."

There was such a sorrowful note in the little boy's words. Was he lonely? Perhaps jealous? Or was he simply not used to having two parents? From what little interaction he had seen between Lord Skywalker and Luke prior to Lady Skywalker's return, Lord Skywalker had always given his son his undivided attention. It was clear the lord loved and doted on his son. It was also clear with Lady Skywalker's return, the lord also loved and doted on his wife. How was young little Luke handling that? Now that his father's attention was divided?

"Yes," Piett said. "Let's go see some ducks."

Luke broke out into a large smile. He jumped off Piett's lap. "Let's go!"

Piett stood and let the little boy lead them away from the house towards the lake. Luke was rambling on about the different ducks and how he had named them all. There came a cold wind that caused Piett to shiver. Luke seemed unaffected, but Piett glanced up at the sky. The skies had been clear of late, but was that about to change? Was the rain returning?

"We're here, Mr. Piett!" Luke exclaimed. "Come meet Mr. Snappers and Mr. Baxter and Captain Caesar!"

"Captain Caesar?"

Luke stopped and looked up at Piett and said in a very serious voice, "He's a captain of the _HMS Cheddar Boat_. You better address him as sir, or he might bite at you."

Piett nodded his head with a bit of uncertainty, but that seemed to be acceptable to the four-year-old.

* * *

Hands. Hands were sliding all over him. And skin. So much skin. Her skin. Vader couldn't get enough of it. His hands were exploring every inch of it, but they always seemed to linger on the same few spots. Her breasts. Her rear. Her hips. Oh her hips. He grabbed them as he thrusted into her. Her hands wrapped around his neck to bring him closer to her. She kissed him aggressively. It was raw and passionate and needy. Both their lips were going to be bruised, but neither cared.

A moan slipped out of her lips as he continued to pleasure her. He used her distraction to suck on her lower lip. The gash was still there and had freshly opened. Both of their fangs were still long from their recent meal. Blood mixed with their salvia. Her lips slipped off his as she left a trail of kisses down his throat. He leaned his back. He felt her long fangs brush against his exposed neck.

Would she bite him? Part of him wanted her to, but she didn't. She licked and kissed his neck. He moaned as he tightened his grip on her hips and started to go faster, harder, and deeper. She gasped as she threw her head back.

"Anakin," she said breathlessly. "I'm so close. Please."

"Of course, my lady," he grunted.

He pushed himself to his limits. There was nothing elegant about this as their bodies slammed together faster and faster.

"I love you!" she said between thrusts.

He had reached his peak at the same time she did. They both released at the same moment.

"Padmé!" he shouted his name as bubbly joy erupted through his body. "I love you. I love you so much."

They both wrapped their arms around each other and held each other while their high wore off. Every now and then one of them would give the other a soft kiss on the cheek or on the forehead. He wasn't sure how long they laid there. It could have been minutes or hours. He didn't care as he was enjoying every moment with her. He was intoxicated by her touch and taste.

"We should get cleaned up and dressed," Padmé murmured.

"Mmm, must we?"

She kissed his cheek. "Yes, my love. We can't spend all day in bed."

"Why not?" he asked wagging her eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Because sooner or later a little curious boy is going to come through that door wondering what we're doing."

"Ah, yes," Vader said. "Fair point, my dear."

It was with great reluctance on both their parts that they finally parted and got out of bed. They took their time cleaning up and getting dressed. When Vader ha returned home from his visit Palpatine, she had wrapped him up in his arms. They had enjoyed a meal and then had gone upstairs to rest. Now that they were done resting, Padmé looped her arm through his as they walked down the stairs. She stopped the first maid they saw.

"Morté, have you seen Luke?" she asked.

"He is out in the garden, my lady. Most likely with Mr. Piett."

Padmé nodded her head in thanks. The two Skywalkers went out into the garden and slowly made their way along the flower bushes and trees. There was a chill on the wind and Padmé hugged Vader's arm tighter. Vader was going to make a comment, but the words died on his lips as the wind shifted and he smelled fresh blood. Padmé had smelled it as well and they both tensed up. Padmé pulled her arm free and picked up her skirts as she followed the smell as Vader followed right behind her.

The path led towards the lake. The smell was getting stronger, and Vader noticed there was a tightness in his chest. The smell was too strong. It had to be coming from a lot of blood. A lot of human blood. Fresh blood. Who? Where? Why? They rounded around a small grove of trees and finally came to the lakeside. They both gasped. Laying on the shore was Firmus Piett. His body was littered with slashes. Slashes Vader instantly recognized as the long claw marks of a vampire.

Padmé ran to him. "Mr. Piett!" she cried as she knelt in the mud next to him. "What happened?"

"My- my la-lady-dy," he stuttered.

Vader knelt down by the man. The wounds were quite serious.

"Hush," Padmé said softly. She looked up at Vader. "We need to get him to the house."

He nodded and moved to pick Piett. Piett's eyes snapped onto Vader.

"L- L- Luke," he muttered.

Vader froze. He could feel every hair on him freeze as well. His breath escaped him. He recalled Morté saying Luke was out with Piett. Vader looked out. His head snapped this way and that as he looked along the shore and even out to the lake.

"Luke?" Padmé asked. Her voice was squeezed.

"They too-took him-m."

"Who?" she asked.

But Vader already knew the answer. It was Sidious. Sidious was behind this. Sidious who didn't want Vader and Luke to be together claiming it made Vader weak.

Vader jumped up and screamed. His rage was a black fire boiling out of him. He would get his son back. And find his daughter. And he was going to do it by tearing Sidious apart piece by piece. Then everyone and everything else that was keeping his family apart.


	14. The Duke

Padmé slowly opened the room to Anakin's study. She quietly stepped in and shut the door behind her. Her eyes ran across the room. It had been destroyed. The once fine furniture had been ripped and sliced apart. Large wooden splinters littered the floor while chunks of actual furniture laid in pieces by the wall where they had been hurled into. The curtains had been ripped off the rod and torn apart. Books had been thrown into the fireplace. Torn out pages almost created a new carpet in the room. There were large claw marks that criss crossed on the walls an floor.

It looked like a tornado had swept through there. But the real cause was standing near the fire glaring at the roaring flames. Padmé saw the leg of a chair sticking out of the flames. She cautiously crossed the room until she stood next to her husband. He said nothing. He didn't even move. His gold eyes glared down into the fire.

He was tense. Every one of his muscles was taut. His lips were slightly open and she could see his fangs were long just like the claws at the end of his hands. His expression was a dark scowl. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin?" she asked in a soft voice. "Anakin?" she asked again when he didn't respond. Her voice a little louder. "Anakin, look at me."

She moved to stand in front of him. Slowly his eyes focused on her. She placed her hands on his chest. Slowly one slid up his neck and cupped his face. She rubbed small circles with her thumb. Slowly the tension started to leave him. First, his eyes softened and then his eyebrows smoothed out. Slowly his muscles relaxed. Not once did her gaze waver from his. He took a small step towards her. His normal hand rose and cupped her face.

"How . . ." he murmured softly. She leaned her head into his hand. "How are you so calm? I . . . " His eyes slid off her and he looked around the room.

"You don't think I'm hurting too? Look at me." His gold eyes were back on her. "I am hurting. I am angry. Just as much as you are."

His eyes searched hers. She hoped he saw it there. All of her rage. Her anger. Her grief. She was hurting too. She kept thinking of her sweet innocent little boy who she had just been reunited with. And now he was gone. Once again her child had been _stolen_ from her. And it hurt. It hurt _so_ much. Her heart had a hole in it that hurt with every beat.

"How can you keep it all in?" Anakin asked. "How can you be . . . so calm?"

She took in a sharp breath. "You think I don't want to scream and tear this place apart? I do. But what good would that do me? Do Luke or you? I am holding it in and saving it for Sidious." Her voice had lowered and was turning more into a growl. "And I will have him feel every moment of pain I have felt ten times over." Her nails and fangs had grown out. Her eyes were now a burning gold.

She took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Her features returned to that of a human, and so had Anakin's. He looked so tired and sad. His eyes were watery. He was hurting, and she knew he had a harder time controlling his emotions. He felt everything so strongly.

"Come," she said looping his arm through his. "Let's rest."

He let himself be led out of the room to a drawing room. Padmé had the maids prepare some drinks while she and Anakin sat down on a couch. She pulled him down so his head rested against her chest. He curled his legs up on the couch so he was laying down. She wove her fingers through his hair and started to stroke it.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. "When I visited Palpatine he wouldn't let me close enough to get his blood. He's too on guard with me around."

"Then it won't be you that gets his blood. We find someone who will allow for his guard to be down. Perhaps you can get a sample from one of his staff?"

"Why bother?" he grumbled. "I should just take the blood of every citizen in London. He may be able to take down a few humans, but a hundred? Two hundred? Three? Eventually, he would tire out. Just overwhelm him with numbers."

"No," she said. He stiffened. "That would cause too much trouble."

"Too much trouble?" he growled. "For who? Those humans? You think I care about them?"

She knew he did not. And if she had to choose between her children and the lives of a few hundred humans, she would pick her children. But despite Anakin's powers, there would be no way to completely cover up a hundred or so normal individuals attacking a single man. There would be witnesses who would be outside of Anakin's control. Rumors would spread.

"We are vampires, Anakin," she said. "We live in the shadows. We do not do well in the spotlight. There may not be a Jedi Order sent to eliminate us, but that doesn't mean the common people wouldn't raise their torches and pitchforks up to hunt us down."

"Let them try," he grumbled.

She said nothing else as she stroked his hair. Saché came in carrying a tray of two wine glasses filled with a mixture of blood and wine. She handed the glasses to Padmé and quietly excused herself.

"Drink," Padmé said.

Anakin took the glass but didn't bring it up to his lips. Padmé took a long sip from her glass enjoying the tang of blood. It always sent a small rush through her. Anakin sat up and finally took a sip from his glass. No doubt he could smell the blood and the hunger was rising in him. Padmé shifted her glass to her other hand and placed her free hand on Anakin's arm. She gently rubbed it while the two drank. Anakin had gulped his wine down in three large swigs then tossed the glass to the floor. Then he placed his head down in her lap.

"What's going in that mind of yours?" she asked.

"A thousand different thoughts," he sighed. "I keep thinking about Luke and how scared he must be. Then I think of Sidious and how I am going to kill him very, very slowly. I must have thought of a hundred different ways I can drag out his death to be as painful as possible."

He took a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

* * *

Padmé slowly slid off the couch. She was careful when moving Anakin and gently placed his sleeping head on the sofa. He hadn't stirred. He was deep asleep. The sleeping drug in the wine had worked. She kneeled down and watched her husband sleep for a few minutes. Then she pressed a long kiss to his lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

Then she stood and silently left the room making sure to close the door behind her. She made her way downstairs to the basement. Three of her handmaidens were waiting in the hall.

"How is Mr. Piett?" Padmé asked.

"His transformation is slow," Saché said. "But it is steady."

Padmé nodded her head. She had decided to bite Piett as otherwise he would have died. She was indebted to him. He had been the one to betray Ozell to inform Anakin of her imprisonment. Without him, she did not know how much longer she would have been in that old watchtower. Plus he had been nothing but loyal to her and Anakin afterward. It was clear he had tried to fend off the ones who had taken Luke. His body was littered in slash marks. She wasn't one to ignore such deeds.

She wasn't supposed to turn anyone. She was the line of Sidious. His line was strong and pure and also exclusive. But what did it matter anymore anyway? She was currently plotting his death.

She walked into the wine cellar and went to the far wall. She gently pulled on the wine rack and the secret door slid silently open. This was part of Varykino that Anakin did not know about. The handmaidens had never informed Lord Skywalker about this. He had never asked. Never suspected. This was Amidala's domain.

The three handmaidens followed her and closed the entrance behind them. The hall here looked the same as the previous part of the basement. Nothing odd about it at first glance except the entrance. Padmé entered a room. The rest of the handmaidens were waiting.

"Everything is ready, my lady," Sabé said.

"Duja was able to procure dresses that match Sidious' maids," Eritaé said as she handed Padmé a dress. She then handed out dresses to a few of the others.

Padmé wasted no time in stripping off her clothes and slipping into the new dress. She had no qualms in being undressed in front of those assembled. Neither did the others as they also quickly put on the dresses. Those who weren't changing helped those who were. Not a single word was said. Once they were all clothed again, Ellé picked up the discarded clothes from the floor.

Padmé smoothed the fabric of her dress. "Cordé, your sleeping potion worked well," she said. Cordé smiled and nodded in thanks. "Anakin should be out for a while. Moteé you know when to wake him?"

"Yes, my lady," Moteé replied.

"Make sure she is on time," Padmé said to Ellé and Karté. "Anakin has a role to play in this, but he does it on my time."

"Yes, my lady," the two youngest responded in sync.

"If everything is ready, let us depart," Padmé said. The women all bobbed their heads.

The three younger handmaidens left the room. They would stay behind. Sabé led the way out of the room and down to the end of the hall where there was a ladder to a secret door that exited out into the garden. Once out, they made their way to the stable. The stable staff was not about, the girls had already cleared them out, but the carriage and horses were ready. Padmé climbed into the carriage. Some of them joined her in the cabin while others climbed up the outside. They would drive and be on lookout.

The carriage lurched forward into the night. Padmé leaned forward as they passed Varykino. She couldn't see the study's windows from here, but she thought of Anakin. She knew he would be furious when he awoke. In fact, she had planned for such a reaction. But her plans for Sidious' demise stretched out years before she had been imprisoned in Tatooine. She was not going to let it all go to waste. She was going to have her revenge even if . . . even if she had to do this by herself.

There was some small talk amongst the others. Mostly swapping strategies and intel. Padmé was only half listening. Her mind was replaying every injustice against her from the hands of Sheev Palpatine. She thought of the last four years. She thought of that moment as she was taken by the Jedi and taken to the Temple. As she had given birth only to watch as they snatched away her babies. She recalled earlier today to find her son had been snatched away again.

Yes, there was her fire. Her hatred. That one that she had never let die since she watched her family slaughtered. She had sworn to herself that day that she would get revenge for them. She didn't even think it was possible. She thought she would have been dead by now. But she wasn't. And she was closer now to achieving her goal than ever before.

No one would stop her.

The carriage had come to a stop and they had been waiting several minutes until the door open. A woman wearing a dark hooded cloak stood outside the carriage.

"My lady," the woman said with a polite bow. "I'm glad to see you well after these long years."

"Duja," Padmé said with a warm smile. "I am glad to see you as well. It is good to know you've gone undetected this long."

Duja smiled. She had worked as a maid for Sidious close to ten years now.

"The Duke is hosting a party tonight," Duja said. One of the handmaidens gave out a huff.

"The Duke?" Padmé said to herself. The choice of words meant that there would be human guests. Of course, some of them would be vampires. "Bold," she murmured to herself. "But easier for us to sneak in."

The ladies all nodded. Padmé slipped out of the carriage. They would approach on foot with two staying behind with the carriage. They walked in a single file line through the dark woods. None of them talked. Padmé heard the party before she saw the house, but soon the twinkling lights of Coruscant House started to flicker through the leaves.

A large party such as this had to have been planned ahead. So Palpatine had taken her son knowing it would enrage Anakin knowing he would have a house full of humans. Was Sidious that arrogant? Did he think to use the humans as a shield? Use them as some sort of deterrent to prevent Anakin from acting too hasty? That seemed sloppy of Sidious. Anakin didn't care about humans. In fact, they only gave Anakin more ammo to use against Sidious. True they were not vampires, but under Anakin's control, they would make good fodder.

Then why had Sidious done this? He could have waited until tomorrow to take Luke when there was no party. What was the old man thinking? Did he also know Anakin would have no regard for the humans? Perhaps Sidious planned to twist this against Anakin. If word got out Anakin was a vampire who barged into a party and started attacking and killing innocents, well, that would be damning. The Skywalker-Naberrie house would be ruined. The humans would start a witch hunt. Even if Anakin managed to get Luke, where would they go? Sure Anakin had his powers, but it had its limits.

Padmé smiled to herself. It was good that she was here. Sidious was plotting something for Anakin. She was glad she had managed to keep her husband from racing away the moment he realized Luke had been taken. Whatever Sidious plan was, it wouldn't play out. Clearly, he thought of several ways to handle Darth Vader, but he hadn't planned Lady Amidala.

* * *

"My lord! Lord Skywalker! Wake up! Please! Lord Skywalker!"

Slowly, Vader awoke. It was a hard and slow process. Someone was grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. He felt disoriented and groggy. His vision was blurry and it took him a few moments to recognize one of the maids, Karté, was shaking him.

"My lord!" she said. Her face was pale. "Please you must hurry! The lady! She . . . "

"She what?" Vader asked. His words a bit slurred.

"She went to Coruscant House!" Karté said.

Vader instantly snapped away. Whatever sleepiness that still clung to him had vanished.

"What?" He jumped to his feet. "She did _what_? When?"

"I . . . I don't know, my lord," Karté said. She was still kneeling on the carpet. "I was doing the laundry. I only noticed just now. Forgive me, my lord. I should have-"

Vader scowled. It wasn't Karté's fault. He marched passed her. He went directly to his bedroom and dressed in black leathers, those of Darth Vader, grabbed his sword then went to the stable. He found his black horse and saddled her himself. Then he rode off into the night.

As he galloped down the road, his anxiety rose inside of him. Padmé had gone to Coruscant House by herself. What was she _thinking_? Did she plan to confront Sidious by herself? She couldn't! What if she was captured again? Then Sidious would have both Luke and Padmé. There was a sharp stab of pain in his cold heart. He couldn't . . . He couldn't lose them both. He had barely survived the last four years without her, and that was because of his sweet Luke. How could he live without either of them? Or his daughter?

He couldn't lose them! He wouldn't!

His hands gripped the reins tighter. His leather gloves creaked. This _had_ to end and end _now_. Sidious had to die. It was the only way for his family to be safe. Sidious wasn't going to stop. Wasn't going to let his hold on Vader loosen. Vader was too powerful of a pawn. One Sidious wanted firmly under his thumb.

But why had Padmé gone alone? He knew she wanted her revenge against Sidious. He recalled what she had done to Ozell as soon as they were done questioning him. With her long claws, she had hacked his body apart by tearing his limbs off piece by piece. Then she stabbed his stomach and tore him apart from the inside all while keeping him alive as long as possible.

Padmé was Lady Amidala, vampire royalty. She was respected and revered by the other vampires, and it seemed to be a spot Padmé had earned instead of thrown upon her by Sidious. So she could handle herself, but she was still one person against Sidious and his coven . . . She was still his wife. His Padmé.

And oh lord, he needed her. He loved her so much. His heart tightened at the thought of anything happening to her. He recalled seeing that pile of ash in the Temple's operation room thinking she had died. Though it lasted mere seconds, it was the worst moment of his life. He would not live through a moment like that again, especially if she was truly dead.

Coruscant House was visible in the distance. The house was lit up and Vader slowed his horse down. He could see carriages lined up along the drive. He steered his horse off the road. He found a spot nearby to tie his horse up and approached the house on foot through the woods. As he came close he could see the various coaches and hear the music and laughter.

There was a party?

Vader scowled. Sidious was using those pathetic humans as a shield. It was preventing Vader from rushing in and making a huge scene. But it was also quite foolish for Sidious to have this many people around that Vader could command . . . but that required collecting blood samples which would be lengthy and time-consuming. He didn't have that kind of time. But he couldn't just rush in there. He paused as he considered this carefully.

* * *

Vader rode up the road sitting high on his horse. He stopped right in front of the house. The staff looked at him uneasily. One man approached him as Vader dismounted.

"Sir, this is a private event. You will need an invitation-"

"Do you know who I am?" Vader growled. "I am Lord Skywalker. I do not need an invitation."

"Even you need one, my lord," the man said outraged.

Vader glared at him.

"Forgive him, my lord!" a new voice shouted.

Vader looked up to see Mas Ameda rushing down the steps.

"Lord Skywalker," the butler said. "Forgive him. His grace has been expecting you. If you will follow me."

Vader shot a nasty glare at the man before following Amedda up the stairs.

"I was not aware his grace was having such an affair tonight," Vader said.

"His grace has been planning this party for some time. Perhaps his lordship lost his invitation in his letters that had piled up during his most recent absence," Amedda said. "Also I will need you to relinquish your sword." Vader handed it over. "And your needles as well."

Vader's eyes narrowed but slowly pulled four sharp needles from his pocket. The two were silent as they entered the house. Amedda led him away from the party and to a door. This door had stairs taking them down to the lower part of the house. Dark robed figures slid silently out of open doorways and joined them. Vader was surrounded by figures in front and behind him.

"I have a question Mr. Amedda," Vader said casually. The butler didn't falter in his step, but did glance back at Vader. "Did you really think taking away my sword and needles would stop me?"

Before anyone could react, Vader launched himself forward. He kicked his leg out and slammed it into Amedda's legs. The butler screamed in pain. Vader slammed his boot down on one of the legs, hearing a sharp satisfying crack of bone. By then the robed vampires were coming at him. Their claws were out and fangs were long. Vader only smiled.

They were still in a hallway, and the confined space worked in Vader's favor. He ducked under a vampire who had jumped at him. He raked his own claws across the vampire's body as it passed overhead. Then he rolled and dug his hands into the stomach of another vampire. He ripped his claws out creating a large gash. Blood sprayed all over him. Intestines flopped out of the gash, but still, Vader didn't linger. Another vampire was coming at him from behind. He dodged the attack, grabbed the vampire's arm and threw him against the wall.

Move. Dodge. Slash. Grab. Blood. So much blood. The air was thick with it. Another vampire. Another attack. Block it. Vader dug his claws into the eyes of a vampire and ripped them out. He then took the eyeless vampire and threw it at two oncoming vampires. He had to keep moving. Slashing. Stabbing. He couldn't stop. And why would he stop? He was enjoying this far too much. A smile stretched across his lips and a laugh tumbled out.

When was the last time he had fought like this? He wasn't manipulating anyone to fight for him? It was just him. His strength cutting down these fools one by one until none of them were left standing. Many were still alive. He didn't have the time or chance to always land a killing blow, especially against a vampire. There were only a few ways to truly kill one. Already those who had had minor wounds inflicted on them were starting to heal. It was a good thing Vader had time now.

* * *

Vader walked down the large hall that led to the throne room. He had his sword at his hip again. He was covered in blood, and he moved at a steady beat towards the large door. His gold eyes glaring at the four guards dressed in crimson robes who stood in front of the door. He watched as they grew tenser the closer he approached.

"Halt!" one of the guards in the middle shouted.

Vader did not. He kept walking forward. "I am here to see Sidious," Vader said. He purposely excluded any title.

The guards snapped up their pikes and pointed it at him.

"Now, now, gentlemen," Vader said. "We can be civil about this shall we?" Finally, he stopped when he was just out of range from the pikes. The guards still held their positions. "No?" For a second no one moved. Vader sighed. "I guess not," he said. "I am a bit tired out. I'll have you play with my friends. - _Come out and attack the guards. Rip them to pieces._ -"

Figures started to walk out from other doorways or come from behind Vader. Some were the injured vampires he had just fought including a limping Amedda. Some were random servants or vampires Vader had run across. One or two were dressed in their fine clothes as they had been attending the party.

When they finally grew close enough, the crowd rushed forward. The four guards really didn't stand a chance as they were quickly overwhelmed. Vader smiled as they were ripped apart. He saw an arm in a red sleeve thrown into the air. One of the pikes rolled across the floor towards a wall. Vader watched for a moment allowing his injuries from his earlier fight to finish healing.

"- _Out of the way_ ,-" Vader ordered.

The group instantly parted. They dragged the torn up corpses of the guards. Many of the vampires were feasting on the body parts. Vader walked past them to the large double door. He slowly pushed one open. He slid through and closed it behind him. He looked across the grand ballroom. This room was larger than the ballroom upstairs where all the humans were still merrily dancing. At the far end sat a raised dais where a single large black throne sat. Sidious was ever the one to be dramatic.

Vader could see a figure cloaked in black sitting on the throne. Vader marched across the room. His boots clicking against the tile. His hands were balled into fists. One hand lingered near the hilt of his sword. Vader could smell fresh blood in the air. It wasn't coming from behind him. It was coming from Sidious. Vader reached the steps and started to climb up. As he did, he noticed blood was splashed across the steps and around the throne.

He couldn't get sidetracked. Not here. Not now. He looked directly at the dark hood of the figure on the throne.

"Sidious," he hissed. "Where is my son? Where is my wife?"

Silence. Neither figure moved. Then slowly the arms rose up to the hood and the hood was pushed back. Vader's mouth fell open as he saw the person under the cloak was not Darth Sidious, but Padmé. She slowly pushed the rest of the cloak off her shoulders. Her body was splashed in blood. Her gold eyes were blazing. Her nails were in long claws that dripped in red blood.

"Hello, my love," she said. "I'm sorry for leaving as I did. But you know, Sheev and I had some unfinished business."

She waved at the ground in front of her. Vader finally allowed himself to look. It wasn't just blood splashed about, but body parts as well. His eyes landed on an upper arm. It was white and wrinkly. It was Sidious'.

"I . . . I . . ." Vader looked around confused.

Padmé slowly rose off the throne and sauntered over to him. She looked immensely pleased. She slowly rose a bloody hand up to him.

"Here," she purred. "This is what you wanted, no? Sidious' blood? I've collected a lot for you."

"Padmé . . ." Vader whispered. "This . . . How . . . I need him alive. Luke! We have to find Luke!"

She took a step closer. "Don't worry," she said softly. "My handmaidens have taken care of it. They've secured Luke. He's safe. I'm safe. And Sidious is gone."

Vader's eyes darted back to the carnage on the floor. A wet hand cupped his cheek and pulled his face back to look at her. Her hand slid across his face so her fingers slid across his lips.

"Go ahead," she said.

He slowly parted his lips and her fingers slowly pushed in. He licked the blood, Sidious' blood, off her fingertips. Padmé smiled. She pulled her fingers out, then grabbed his face and pulled him to her. Her lips crashed against his. He was still in shock. It took him a few seconds to finally relax and wrap his arms around her.

Sidious was gone. It was over. He could finally have his family, his entire family, together. He could make things right.

Except he could feel the bond forming between him and Sidious now that he had tasted the blood. Sidious wasn't dead.


	15. The Emperor

"Papa!"

Vader turned to see Luke running into the sitting room. A gold kitten dangling from his arms. Luke jumped on to the sofa and scooted so he sat right next to his father. The kitten wiggled in the child's grasp, clearly wanting to be free.

"Don't hold him too tightly," Vader chided.

Luke looked down at his new pet. "But he'll run away if I don't!" He looked up at his father with big large blue eyes.

Vader sighed. "But it's uncomfortable for Threepio to be held like that," he said softly.

Luke frowned as he looked down at the kitten. The cat had been all Padme's idea and doing. She had come home one day with a white lidded basket with a blue ribbon tied to it. Of course, Luke was ecstatic to finally have a pet, and Vader wasn't going to be the one to take that away.

The cat jumped from Luke's lap the moment the hold loosened. "Aw!" Luke said as he watched the cat run from the room.

"Luke, he'll come to you if you're nice and gentle with him," Vader said, placing a hand on Luke's head.

Luke was quiet for a moment while he stared at the door. Vader wondered if Luke was waiting to see if the kitten would return. Luke sighed, but then crawled on to his father's lap. He snuggled against his father and rested his head on his shoulder. Vader wrapped his arms around his little son.

"I love you, Papa," Luke said as he looked up at Vader.

A frown threatened to pull at Vader's lips. He didn't like the searching look on Luke's face.

"I love you too," Vader said. He bent over and kissed Luke's forehead. There was instant relief on Luke's face.

This was a very common occurrence since Sidious had taken Luke. Vader wondered if Sidious had said something to Luke, but Luke never admitted to having been told anything. And yet, Luke was constantly seeking assurances that his parents loved him. No matter what lies Sidious had said, Vader always replied to Luke's questions. He had no problems telling his son how much he loved him. He squeezed Luke tighter.

Vader heard small feet running down the hall. A little girl burst into the room. Her carefully plaited braid was coming loose. Clumps of brown hair hung loose down her neck and in her face.

"Luke!" she shouted. "Come see my castle!"

Without a look back at his father, Luke jumped off his father's lap and ran to the door. Before he got there, the little girl was running back down the hall with Luke right on her heels. Vader smiled and shook his head. How nice it must be to be young and have your worries easily pushed aside by the promises of castles.

Vader stood and stretched. It had been two months since Sidious had died. Piece by piece, he was taking control of his life. A life he had always wanted. A happy life with his wife and children. Yes, children. Padme had easily located their daughter.

" _How do you know_?" Vader had asked.

" _Because Beru Organa was not pregnant when I was_ ," Padme snapped. " _And really, Anakin, you don't think it's odd their daughter is named Leia? That she has the same birthday as Luke? That she looks just like me? You never noticed it?_ "

While he had seen the Organa girl, usually from afar, he had not noticed such obvious signs. Truthfully, he hadn't even been looking. He hadn't even known he had a daughter. He was surprised Padme was able to figure it out so quickly. It hadn't been easy bringing Leia into their lives. Like her twin brother, Vader was not able to command Leia.

" _She's still young_ ," Padme had said. " _Just give it time. She'll eventually see us as her parents_."

Vader had wanted to kill the Organas, but Padme had talked him out of it.

" _If they do have connections to the Jedi, it would be best to simply use them_ ," she said. " _We'll give them a new girl that looks like Leia and you'll command them into believing this girl was their daughter all along_." He still wasn't convinced. _"What's the bigger prize, my love? The Organas or Kenobi?_ "

It was Kenobi. Kenobi who had tried to take Luke. Who had faked Padme's death. Who had taken Leia from Padme and given the baby to the Organas. Clearly Kenobi had some connection with the Organas, and eventually, Vader would find him. Not right now, though. He had other things to worry about like his family. Padme agreed. They needed time to heal and to come together.

Plus with Sidious' death, Vader had inherited his estate and title. There was a lot to work out between the business of Duke Palpatine and hundreds-of-years-old vampire Darth Sidious. Padme and Vader were handling it together. Vader was handling the human side of things, while Padme worked on the vampire side of things.

Vader left the sitting room. He paused at the parlor to see both of his children creating a castle out of some chairs, pillows, and table cloths. He smiled as he moved on. He found his wife in her office. She sat at her desk, which was cluttered with piles of paper. In front of her was a large journal she was using to take notes. She paused in her writing as he walked in. A large smile grew on her face.

She stood and quickly met him in the middle of the room. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"Are the children behaving?" she asked.

"Are they getting along? Yes. Are they possibly going to drive your handmaids crazy by tearing up the front parlor and turning it into a castle with a moat? Possibly."

She smiled, gave him a quick kiss, before she slipped out of his arms and headed back to her desk.

"There's still so much work left to do," she said as she sat down. "Decades, no centuries, of webs to untangle."

"Mmmhmmm."

She looked up at him. "Is there something wrong?"

He walked over to her desk. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Her brows furrowed in concern. "What is it?"

"It's just . . . " He looked at her. Her large brown eyes were looking at him. Her pink lips were pulled into a small pout. He took a deep breath. "I want to know what you did with Sidious."

For a fraction of a second, her eyes widened. If he had blinked, he would have missed it. Her face smoothed out, but her lips were still in a frown.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Her voice was tight.

"Padme," Vader said as he placed both his hands on her desk. "You gave me his blood. I know he isn't dead. I've given you two months. You once asked me not to take away your revenge, and now I'm asking you don't take away mine. If he isn't dead yet," Long claws grew on his fingers and dug into the wood of her desk, "then I will kill him."

She crossed her arms across her chest and let out a small huff.

"Very well," she said.

His claws retracted and he leaned back and nodded.

* * *

The door to the secret section of the basement closed silently. Padme walked calmly down the hallway and paused at a door at the very end. The door was made out of thick metal. There were several locks in place all in silver. She grabbed a set of thick gloves from a hook nearby as she undid the locks. She placed the gloves back on the hook as she entered the room. She made sure the door was securely closed behind her as she turned around to look at her prisoner.

The room was small, no bigger than a large closet. The floor was stone tiled with a drain in the center. On the far wall was a thin wooden bench and on it sat Sheev Palpatine, Darth Sidious, the former lord of the vampires. Or at least what was left of him. Padme couldn't help but smile seeing the ruined husk. Sidious had already been deformed due to the Jedi attack on his castle four years ago. But now he was far more disgusting.

Padme's attack on him had not been kind. She had to slice off enough of him to give the appearance she had killed him. His legs were nothing more than small stumps below his waist. Enough so he could sit properly, but that was it. One arm was also gone, but the other was still there. One arm for Anakin to rip off for when she finally handed the old man to him.

His skin drooped in some places while it was pulled tight across his bones and thin muscles in other places. It was all white with sick grey spots. His teeth were yellowed and some had fallen out. His hair was all gone except for a few white wispy strands on his bald head. His muscles had withered away. His bones could be clearly seen.

It was clear he was starving, which he was because Padme made sure he had just enough blood to live but nothing more. Not enough to heal. Not enough for any real strength. Even if she didn't have this room locked up, she doubted he would be able to even crawl out of here by himself.

And the thought of seeing him so frail and weak and _pathetic_ , made her smile each time.

His breathing was a constant wheeze and as his bloodshot dull gold eyes zeroed in on her, he sucked in a sharp breath with a hiss.

"Padme," he said. His voice was a dry croak.

"Sidious," she said with a warm smile. "I suppose you won't reveal any more of your secrets to me?" There was only the hissing sound of his breathing. "Shame," she said, "but I think Anakin and I will manage your estate just fine." She noticed his eyes narrowed. "I will say I am very impressed with how well thought out and executed you were managing your secret little dark empire. Everything was just going so smoothly until I came back into the picture. Just imagine what would have happened if Anakin had gone to America."

The room fell into a thick silence that Sidious was stewing in and she was soaking it all up.

She started to walk slowly across the room. Her hips swayed from side to side as a smile grew on her lips. She placed her hand against his cheeks in a loving manner. He didn't jerk back, but he did glare up at her.

"You went about controlling him all wrong," she said. "You used fear and respect, but that was no match for me, now was it? No match for love. No matter how far you think you had your fangs into him, it was only skin deep. And that's why you lost. I have his heart. Which I'll keep and cherish. He has my heart too you know. It's a price I gladly pay, but something you never would."

He said nothing. He only continued to glare.

She leaned over so her lips were right next to his saggy ear, "I must thank you for starting this empire for me."

She slowly leaned back as she watched rage twist his features.

"You bitch," he cursed.

Padme laughed. "Let me guess, you think if only you had gotten rid of me for good your plan would have worked out perfectly?" He said nothing. "You think you're infallible. That your plan was perfect. That you had outsmarted everyone. I'm here to tell you, you haven't. You never have. Let me tell you a story about my mother. No, not that mother. My _birth_ mother."

The slight flinch in his eyes was the only sign of confusion he showed.

"Have you ever read fairy tales, Sidious? Especially the tales where the fae will sneak into a house and steal a baby and replace it with one of their own? This child will then change their features to match the human child. A changeling."

"The fae are all dead," Sidious spat.

"True," she said softly. "They've been dead long before you. However, witches are another story."

His face darkened. He was quickly connecting the dots, but she continued anyway.

"Yes, my mother was a nightsister. Their leader, Mother Talzin, had foreseen their coming end by the hand of Grievous and Dooku on your orders. They were a threat to your future empire. But the witches took steps to secure they wouldn't be lost forever, and I was one of them. I wonder perhaps how much Mother Talzin saw. How much had she planned this counter attack against you? Those handmaidens you handpicked for me? All changeling witches too. A coven of nightsisters right in your midst. Did she see me and Anakin falling in love? That eventually this would cause your downfall? I like to think she did. And finally, the deadnight sisters can have their revenge. I will take your empire and make it _mine_ with Anakin at my side."

She watched as his face twisted this way and that as he tried to control his rage. She backstepped to the door. She never turned her back to Sidious as she grabbed the handle and opened the door. She stepped forward as the door opened and Anakin stepped in. She held out her hand, which he grabbed with such a gentle touch. He brought it up to his lips and gave it a kiss, but his burning gold eyes were on Sidious.

She slid up alongside him and wrapped her arms around him. He was taught with tension, with rage, with anticipation. She kissed his cheek. Back in her office she had told him everything. There were no longer any secrets between them. She had feared his reaction. He had not taken the truth of her being a vampire well, and she thought this might create a rift in their healing relationship. But he wasn't angry.

" _You don't need to hide who you are from me,_ " he had said. " _Please. Is this all? Tell me there are no more secrets._ "

" _None. This is all. This is all I am_."

He had wrapped her up in his arms and passionately kissed you. _"I fell in love with_ you," he said. " _Whether that you is a witch or a vampire or whatever else, it is still you._ "

She smiled as her heart grew warm and large. " _And I love you, too_ ," she said as they leaned in for a kiss. " _For all and everything you are. I love you._ "

They stood there side by side in the dark cell looking at the man who had brought them together, but also the man who had ripped their lives apart. He was both a curse and a blessing, but one that no longer had any other purpose. Padme had had her revenge, and now it was time that she let Anakin have his.

A dark twisted smile grew across her lips as Anakin slipped from her arms as he stalked towards Sidious.

* * *

Padme giggled as Anakin left a trail of kisses down her stomach lower and lower.

"Stop teasing me," she said as she arched her back off the bed.

He looked up and gave her that devilish smile that caused heat to flare up deep and low inside of her.

"Does my empress have a request for me?" he purred.

"Yes," she said. "I want you to make love to me."

"As you command, your majesty," he said as he parted her legs so he could position himself.

His hands grabbed her hips, and she wiggled impatiently in his hold. Neither of their smiles left their faces. He paused for a minute. She watched his eyes flash as he looked over her bare form. Then finally after taking his moment to marvel at her, he pushed forward and entered her. Her hands grabbed the sheets and she gasped as he started a steady rhythm.

"Anakin!" she called out.

"Vader," he grunted. "Call me Vader."

She wanted to argue but then she realized that he was taking a claim to that name. A name Sidious had given him. He was making it his own. Just as she had made Amidala a name to be feared. She pushed herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their lips crashed together.

"Vader," she purred between their kisses.

"Ohh," he moaned. He started to go faster.

"Vader," she said louder.

"Yes, just like that," he gasped as his hands tightened on her hips.

"Vader!" she cried out.

"Padme!" he shouted.

Then his lips were against hers. Their bodies were moving together hard and fast. The names Vader and Padme were murmured and moaned out between heated gasps. Until finally the names were shouted out loud at the same time as the two climaxed together.

* * *

"So this is America?" Vader asked as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

They both stood on the deck of the ship looking out at the foggy water. The Statue of Liberty could be seen and the dark shadows of land and a city behind her.

"You sound unimpressed," Padme said softly.

"I was expecting . . . more . . ." he said.

"We haven't even set foot on land yet."

"I doubt it will get better," he grumbled.

"Mother!"

The two turned to see a teenage girl hurrying towards them holding another little girl on her hip. The teenager had brown hair that was curled up into a bun. The little girl had golden girls that bounced with each step of her big sister.

"Mama," the little girl said as she reached out for Padme.

"Come here, Ayamé," Padmé said as she took her youngest child into her arms. She kissed her little daughter on the forehead.

"Where is Luke?" Vader asked as he glanced behind Leia.

"He's talking with that red-headed American girl again," Leia said, rolling her eyes.

Padme smiled knowingly, but Vader frowned. He did not like his son's sudden infatuation with this girl during their voyage.

"And Jonin?" Padme asked of their second son.

"On the other side of the ship looking at all the other boats," Leia said.

"Please go collect them both," Padme said.

Leia huffed but marched off to find her brothers.

"Papa look!"

Vader followed the small finger of his baby girl to see the city finally coming into view out of the fog. It had been twelve years since he was originally supposed to come to America. He and Padme stayed mainly in Europe and mostly in England. They had to establish themselves as the new rulers of the vampires. There were those who did accept them, and they were dealt with.

But also the two had wanted to focus on each other and their family, which had grown over the years. Vader leaned over and kissed his daughter's head and then kissed his wife's cheek. Both he and Padme had felt it was finally time to expand their empire across the Atlantic.

"Papa!" a young voice called behind them. A ten-year-old boy ran up to his parents. His hair was brown like his mother's and his eyes were blue like his father's. "Did you see all the boats! Do you think there is more than there were in England?"

Vader smiled as he put a hand on Jonin's head and ruffled his hair. "I bet there will be more boats as we come into port."

He looked down the deck to see the twins approaching. Vader could tell Luke's cheeks were bright red as Leia pointed a finger at him clearly chastising him over his interactions with that young lady. Vader took a moment to appreciate his life. Never had he imagined it would turn out like this. He had a wonderful wife and four amazing children. That was his favorite part. He loved them all so dearly and deeply.

He finally felt content with his life. As a human slave to vampires, he had always lived in fear. As a holy knight of the Jedi Order, he always felt like he was missing something. During the first four years as Darth Vader under Sidious, he always felt like he wasn't good enough. But now with Sidious long gone and Padme and his children at his side, he, as Duke Skywalker and Emperor Darth Vader, was content. Truly happy and content.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers and commenters. Sorry about the delay of this last chapter. Life man, life. And so we come to the conclusion of this story. It was a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
